The Symbiote of Yokai
by Bakuganman
Summary: (DISCLAIMER: I don't own either franchise, just the story.) After bonding with an alien lifeform, taking on a multi-billion dollar company and stopping an alien invasion; Eddie Brock thought he could finally relax and start over. Getting a letter in the mail for a new high school, but little does he know, his life will once again be another fight for survival...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Bakuganman here with a new crossover that no one has done yet (and honestly, I'm surprised). Venom... excellent film and it was a nice change from the evil symboite we all grew up with. So while I was writing the next chapter of _Ben10 and a Vampire CAPU3_ and rewriting my _Bakugan: True Evil_ trilogy, this came to me like said alien bonding with mister Brock.

Now, I don't know if I'll stick with this story, but it flew around my head just banging to be released... get it, **banging** to be released... ya I've been making YouTube videos for too long.

Some details from the movie needed to be slightly altered for this new series to make sense, but I still hope you enjoy this new idea of mine. Be sure to review! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

A yellow bus pulls up to a stop, picking up just one passenger. It was a young man dressed in torn jeans, converse shoes and a black t-shirt that hid a decent amount of muscle on his six-foot frame. He had short, messy black hair; and bue eyes you could swear would sparkle as you stared into them. His face was also angular and defined, making him almost look older than his actual age of 16.

At first glance, you'd assume he was just another runaway kid that got tired of his parents bossing him around... that duffel bag with him flat-out screamed "teenage rebellion."

It was the opposite actually. He got this pamphlet in the mail a few months ago saying that he was a lucky winner for a trip to Japan... definitely a hoax/scam, right?

That was, until he received legit boarding passes the very next day, AND everything was already paid for! Even free Japanese speaking lessons! All he needed was his pretty face to get moving! It was some private school with some weird-ass name... Yokai Academy. What's next, a high school full of zombies?

After his... situation... he figured this might be a good way to start over. Before his... condition... all he cared about was his job as a reporter and getting married in a few years to his fian... er, EX-fiancée. But now, things were...

 ** _"Are we there yet? I'm starving!"_** Asked a dark, demonic voice that echoed in the boys mind. "We literally just ate not even an hour... nah, screw that. HALF hour ago! How the hell are you still hungry?" The teen asked the voice, out loud. That's when he realized he was on a bus, but at least there was no one else on it.

The last thing he needed was to be labeled a schizo, as accurate as that diagnosis would seem.

 ** _"I'm a growing organism, need my calories"_** said the voice. "Says the one who can eat an entire thanksgiving feast in one sitting" commented the boy. _**"Hey, that was just one time! Besides, needed to refuel my strength after getting your slow-ass outta that lab."**_

"You know how old that thing was?! And to top it off, you made me eat a lobster... still in the tank!"

 ** _"So? Seafoods best fresh."_**

"It was embarrassing! And in front of 50 people!"

"If your done talking to yourself, we're here kid" said the Bus Driver, the bus slowing down to a stop. "Hope you know what your getting into, Yokai Academy's a REAL scary place" the driver continued as he opened the door.

The young man got off the bus and took in his surroundings. Tombstones littered the ground, dead in trees as far as the eye could see... ** _"Looks pleasant"_ **commented the voice in the young mans head.

"Uh... you sure this is the right place? Maybe ya took a wrong tur..." the young man began, but the driver just pointed to a building that looked castle-like... THAT was his new school?! "Take care of yourself, Eddie Brock" said the driver, the doors beginning to close. But the young man, apparently his name was Eddie, stopped them with a black arm.

To Eddie's surprise, this guy wasn't afraid of the sudden display of power. In fact, he grinned at it. "How the hell do you know my name?" Asked Eddie. "Heh, I know who you are, Mister Brock... what you are... it's my job" the driver said cryptically before closing the doors again and the old bus drove off into the tunnel it came through.

"Okay, Eddie... what have you gotten yourself into now?" The young man sighed to himself.

 **XXX**

"I'm just saying; we've been banned from two buffets, five grocery stores, three 7-11's and a f*ing hotdog stand! Really, Venom... who gets banned from a stand?! I don't know what to do with you sometimes" Eddie complained to the voice in his head, whom he called Venom.

 **"First of all, those buffets falsely advertised themselves. They promised: ALL we can eat! How was I supposed to know they'd run out? Same with the grocery stores!"** Venom defended himself. **"Second off, those 7-11's had horrible... HORRIBLE Slurpee's! And third, those were NOT real hotdogs! GACK! It tasted like that white, sponge-looking vegan shit!"**

"Ugh, your name should've been Gluttom" Eddie commented in a low voice. His hand was then encased in black, rippling flesh that came up and slapped him across the face. **_"TAKE THAT BACK!"_** Shouted Venom. "Eat me!" Retorted Eddie, only for his hand to slap him again. **_"Don't tempt me."_**

The teen held the black hand, stopping further assault, only for a tendril of the same color to come out of his back and smack the back of his head. "Do I have to listen to country rock again?" Threatened Eddie, making the tendril and possessed limb hault all movement.

 ** _"You... wouldn't... dare..."_** Venom spoke hesitantly, his voice quivering. "Don't tempt me" said Eddie, using the same tone as the voices, turning its words against it. There was silence for several long seconds before the strange black flesh slithered back into his body. "Good boy" said Eddie.

A tendril slithered out of his back again, this time coming around to his front. The end of the tendril shifted into a face with a pair of white eyes with no pupils and a soft reflection in them, as well as a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that can put a Great White Shark to shame. He was an alien creature known as a symbiote.

 **"I'm not your pet, skin bag. What's the name of this school anyway?"** Asked the head, in Venom's voice. Eddie dug out the pamphlet from his bag, it was hard doing it while walking so he had to stop. That, and he didn't feel like picking up his stuff [if he dropped any] in front of unmarked graves... it felt creepy.

Not as creepy as sharing a body with another life form that makes you eat more than Joey Chesnut, but still.

"Yokai Academy, pay attention to things other than our next meal" he said while the creature looked over his shoulder at the information. **"What's it mean by 'Boarding School'? Ya gonna learn how to play chess or something?"**

"No, idiot. It's a school that has dorms, the students live on campus. Think of it as a pre-college" the teen explained. **"So... we will be alone, with females all around us?"** Asked the head with a perverted grin. "Don't start, you creeped Anne..." Eddie didn't get to finish because his ears picked up something coming his way.

Of all the things that could hit him, he and Venom were more than prepared for anything... except...

CRASH!

"Ow... what the hell?" Asked Eddie, getting up from the impact. There was a bicycle nearby, that's probably what hit him, but who was driving...?

Looking to his right, another person laid on the ground, and was by far the prettiest girl he had ever seen... Anne has nothing on this chick! The girl in question was a few inches shorter than Eddie with long, pink hair that reached down to her waist. She had a beautiful face with bright emerald-green eyes and had a nice slender figure.

Of course before all of that, the first thing that caught his eye was the leather choker around her neck, it had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker.

 **"Nice... very nice"** Venom commented, retreating back into his host. The girl whimpered as she rubbed her head, the poor thing. Eddie had endurance thanks to Venom, but this girl looked as fragile as glass.

"Hey, you alright?" Asked Eddie, getting up and going over to the girl, helping her to her feet. "I... I think so. Sorry about that" said the girl in Japanese, Eddie was glad for those free lessons now.

"No worries, it's all good. Names Eddie Brock" Eddie said smiling, introducing himself. The girl smiled back, looking cuter when she did. "Hi. I'm Moka Akashi..." she introduced. Suddenly, her eyes seeming to glaze over. Inhaling air deeply through her nose as though she were smelling something good. Eddie tilted his head in confusion as she drew closer, almost putting her nose to the side of his neck and smelling deeply again.

Part of Eddie didn't mind having such a pretty girl this far into his personal space, it was just the way she was acting was strange.

"You... smell good... " Moka mumbled, gently griping his shoulders. Eddie then felt two small pricks in his skin where his neck and shoulder connected. He froze, stunned to his core that this was happening. _'She... bit me? This girl actually bit me?'_ He thought.

Even Venom was shocked. Normally he would have torn apart anything that tried to harm his host, even more so when he felt a very small amount of blood being sucked. The symbiote was caught completely off guard as much as his host was.

It only hurt for a spit second... then started feeling strangely good. _**"Wow... cologne's actually real effective"** _said Venom, visibly impressed. And he thought the beauty product was just a cash-grab...

Just as quickly as it happened, the girl released her hold and leaned away from Eddie's neck with a smile on her face. "Uh... nice to meet you too" Eddie said, he couldn't think of anything else to say. He felt the area of the bite, it didn't hurt anymore and the minor hickey that formed quickly disappeared.

In the next instant, Moka's eyes returned to normal and she gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Relax, it's not a big deal. There's worse things than a pretty girl sucking me" Eddie chuckled, then realized the double meaning, making Venom laugh. "Wait.. that came out wrong..."

The young girl calmed down a little, though her face was the same shade as her hair. "Really? You don't mind?" She asked unsure. "Nah. Honestly, I've been through worse. Here, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry" Eddie assured her, getting her bike up for her. They walked together in silence.

At least, Eddie did. Moka wouldn't stop apologizing.

 **XXX**

Orientation for new students went by rather quickly, the students were told where their dorms would be and were assigned their rooms for the year. Eddie was impressed with his new living space. The main room was a combination living room, bedroom, and kitchenette with a bathroom.

After dropping off his things, deciding to put them away later, he looked over the school uniforms that had been assigned to each student. "Egh, boarding school's a little less cool now" Eddie muttered at the green and white outfit, that Moka girl made it look 10x better.

 ** _"I could shred them."_** Venom offered. Eddie sighed, "Tempting, but I gotta follow at least some of the dress code." He changed into the uniform, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He eyed all the ties on his bed and smirked.

SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH!

Black claws that sprouted from his nails made quick work of the unwanted clothing. "F* the ties though."

Now dressed, he made his way back to the main campus to his homeroom. Finding a seat in the middle row closest to the window, he waited for class to start. The teacher walked in minutes later, and Eddie couldn't help but consider her a bombshell.

She blonde hair in two tufts sticking up like cat's ears and a very perky, happy expression on her face. But the most noticeable thing that the young host found was a long cat tail coming out from under her knee length skirt.

"Hi everybody and welcome to Yokai Academy!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Miss Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!" She had a powerful aura of kindness that seemed to be infectious. Even Venom found it hard to feel anything but happy when she spoke.

"As you all already know, this is a school for monsters. Now, like it or not, humans are the dominant species in the world and we must learn to coexist with them" said Miss Nekonome. _'Wait a minute... did she just say monsters?_ ' Asked Eddie, repeating what he had just heard several times in his head.

 ** _"It would appear so, would explain the strange energy I've been feeling since we arrived"_** said the symbiote. **_"Now that I think about it, does that mean Moka's a...?"_**

"But teach," one of the students spoke up. "Can't we just eat the humans? And maybe have a little fun with the girls?" He said with a lecherous grin. Eddie and Venom could tell that guys gonna be trouble.

Nekonome quickly started speaking again. "That's silly. You won't find any humans here, which brings us to rule numbero uno! Your not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone without probable cause, so do keep your species a secret."

 ** _"That doesn't apply to us then. You and me together, you're anything but_** ** _human"_ **stated Venom. ' _Yeah... thanks. Still, we should try to keep a low profile. I'd rather not be the center of attention this time around'_ thought Eddie to Venom.

Eddie's thoughts drifted to the blood sucking Moka, she was either a vampire or a chupacabra... he wondered which.

The classroom door opened and someone ran inside. "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way here and couldn't find the room!" Eddie perked up hearing the familiar voice and saw Moka at the head of the class breathing as though she just run a 10K.

All the guys in the class who saw her immediately started drooling. Their eyes roaming over the pink haired girl's form as they mumbled praises of how she looked and how much they'd give to be with her.

Miss Nekonome gave her a pass on being late and told her to have a seat anywhere. Moka looked around the room and her green orbs locked on to a familiar pair of blue ones. "Eddie?" She asked, her face lit up with a million-watt smile before she practically flew across the room and tackled the teen out of his seat. "I can't believe we're in the same class together! This is great!" She exclaimed happily.

Eddie chuckled and patted her back, "Yeah, great." He suddenly felt a chill go down his back and looked up to see all the guys in the room sending glares his way. If looks could kill...

 ** _"Low profile's boring anyway"_ **Venom chuckled.

 **XXX**

Classes ended a couple hours later, and Moka wasted no time dragging Eddie out of the room to get a better look at the school grounds... good thing too. Any longer and holes would have burned into his skull from all the jealous glares.

"Jealous, hormoanal morons as far as the eye can see with not a whole lotta brains in their natural habitat" Eddie muttered, sounding like a tour guide. "Ease up, Moka. You're gonna tear my arm out" he said with a light chuckle at the excited pinkette.

The young vampire slowed down and looked sheepish, "S-Sorry, I'm just so excited! This place is so neat! I couldn't even imagine all this for a high school" Moka said. "Join the club then" joked Eddie.

 _'She's a architecture nut...'_

 ** _"What's next, her favorite shows 'Home Improvement'?"_**

Eddie couldn't answer because Moka pulled him along, apparently forgetting what he just told her. Eddie shook his head, this girl was gonna be a handful, her curious and innocent nature playing on his heartstrings the more they moved. Her delicate, yet very strong, hand gripping his as they walked side by side down the corridor and out into the courtyard.

More boys shot him glares... greeeeeeat.

Walking over to a nearby vending machine, the 2 friends got a couple of drinks before taking a seat on a stone bench. "So how are you liking the school so far?" Moka asked, taking a sip of her tomato juice. According to herself, it was her favorite drink.

"No complaints, definitely an improvement over my last school" Eddie replied drinking all but third of the energy drink he had bought, slightly stunning Moka but she shrugged it off. "How bout you?"

"It's a bit different than where I've been before," replied the pinkette a little timidly. "I was a little worried to come here, if I'm honest. I don't know a lot of people and I wasn't ever really good at making friends."

That comment stumped both Eddie and Venom, looking at Moka with a WTF face. The symbiote immediately put his two-sense in. **_"Un-... f*ing... believable. Her appearance alone flocks moths to a flame."_**

"Well, we could be friends" Eddie said, making Moka look at him surprised. The host had his suspicions, but this proved it. The look Moka shot at him was a mix of joy and hope, yet held uncertainty. She was lonely, like how he was after his break-up with Anne... he knew her pain all too well. "How we met earlier, a little odd maybe, but a good way to break the ice."

The vampiress blinked a few times before smiling happily, "R-Really? You'd be friend's with a vampire?" She asked, her eyes gaining a sparkle of some kind. Then she put a hand to her mouth, realizing in her excitement, she had just broke the first rule.

"Why not? Neither us know anyone else here, and we get on pretty well..." the host found himself wrapped in a firm, but soft hug from the beautiful girl in front of him. Eddie was quickly made aware of Moka's generous curves... most of them pressed into his front.

 _ **"Well, well... a possible mate for our offspring..."** _said Venom. _"Butt out, slug-breath!"_ Eddie mentally shouted back, while at the same time trying to contain the sudden blood flow rushing in two different directions.

After a minute of awkwardness from the sudden embrace, the duo continued to talk about random things, Moka giggling at a few random jokes the host threw out as they enjoyed the warm sunny day, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, what do you guys think of this new project? Is it something you wanna see completed? I had fun writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it! See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I wanna apologize for what I said last chapter. You guys have been screaming this at me for the past 5 days, so I looked into it... and it appears another writer beat me to the punch.

God Dammit! XD

I guess the site malfunctioned on my end or something, or I didn't change the filter to see the story (the other writers story is rated M). Doesn't matter though, he/she's got his/her story; I've got mine.

If by the odd chance that writers reading this (Wraith or Wrath I think his/her name is), I'm not stealing your idea pal. I honestly did not know your version existed. Think of it this way, a worthy rival has arrived... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Like my most recent projects, let's answer some questions with shout-outs:

1) **Flo463** : There will be changes to the canon, your just gonna need to be patient. The fic just started.

2) **DivineBahamutXZ** : Like I said, I honestly had no clue the guy or his version of this X-over existed. I was gonna use an OC originally, but figured having a 16-year-old Eddie Brock would be more interesting. Besides, if no one likes minor changes to canon, then why do people click on it? ;)

The title has also been changed to **The Symbiote of Yokai** , to avoid confusion between our two stories. With that said and done, enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Letting out what's Inside - Part 1**

The next day during lunch outside, Moka and Eddie sat together. Yes, jealous states were fired Eddie's way, even more so when rumors spread that he must be an Incbus or have some kind of dirt on Moka.

Speaking of the sweet vampire, she'd grown attached to Eddie, so much so that she rarely left the boys side. Venom kept cracking jokes about it, and even tried feeling Moka (her legs mostly) with a stray tendril, which Eddie had to keep slapping away. He finally had enough and put earbuds in, turning on his iPod.

The selected song... _Sweet Home, Alabama._

The day was uneventful, though Moka kept questioning herself on why Eddie ate 5 trays of food. Maybe it was because of his body build... she cut off that train of thought, she just met the guy!

All that came to a hault when a large shadow loomed over them. "Hey there, Moka right?" Spoke a deep, yet familiar voice. The two looked up and saw the same large student that had been in their homeroom class, the one that talked about 'having fun' with women.

"Uh... yes... " Moka said nervously, shifting a little closer to Eddie. "And you are?" The guy puffed out his chest and spoke with a shitload of arrogance. "Saizou Komiya, one of your classmates. You must be an alien, cause your outta this world!"

Eddie/Venom snorted (because of the irony and the catchphrase itself), causing Saizou to scowl. "Something funny?" He asked.

"You. That pick-up line hasn't worked since the 80's" said the host, casually eating the last of his meal. A few students actually overheard the exchange and started giggling, Moka included.

A large hand came down and grabbed the front of Eddie's shirt, hoisting him up. "You got some nerve, asshole. How'd you like your Gaijin ass smeared across the ground?" Saizou growled.

Moka pleaded for Saizou to leave Eddie alone, which fell on deaf ears. Eddie looked at the bully unfazed. "Actually, I go much better on bagels, so how's about putting me down?" Eddie warned, his arm covering itself in black tissue.

Saizou laughed, pulling the teen closer. "Or what, bagel boy?" This was the moment Eddie waited for. He faked a face of concern and used his non-blackened hand to point at Saizou's face. "Hey, bro. Ya got a spot on your lip."

Taking the bait and looking down at his lips while touching them. "Where?"

SLAP!

Eddie struck Saizou in the face with his blackened hand. The enchanced strength behind it caused Saizou to release his grip on Eddie and fly off into a billboard sign that broke on impact.

This also got a few students laughing at Saizou's gullibility.

"Nevermind, I got it" Eddie joked, the black flesh receeding. He also got some more laughs for making Saizou look like a buffoon. "Do me and Moka a favor, go sell your cheap one-liners to someone willing to buy them."

Saizou began to stand, bits of wood from the billboard falling off him as he stood... he wasn't looking too happy either. The large student glared at the host. "How about I give you a discount?" He threatened. Eddie was gonna say 'bring it on', but Moka grabbed his hand. "Sorry, but we need to get going!" She said, yanking Eddie away.

 **XXX**

Eddie and Moka found refuge in another hallway. "That was scary" Moka said, taking in deep breaths. She looked over at Eddie to see he was not at all fazed after the confrontation. "Weren't you afraid?" She asked.

 ** _"She's joking, right?"_** Commented Venom. "Of his horrible taste in fashion, yes. Believe me, there's scarier things out there than a 300IB dildo" Eddie said, remembering a similar [and stronger] creature to Venom.

The vampire scared features warmed into a smile. "Well, thank you, for sticking up for me" thanked Moka. Eddie was turning out to be a wonderful friend.

 _ **"I think he would've looked better headless"** _Venom tossed in. " _Heh, with his thick skull, you'd break your teeth"_ joked Eddie. _**"NOOO! NOT THE TEETH! ANYTHING BUT MY PRIDE AND JOY!"** _Venom screamed, overdramatically.

"Still, I'd hate for my only friend to get hurt on my behalf" Moka said. **_"I still can't believe that. With her personality and appearance, she'd be crowned Prom Queen at Homecoming"_ **said Venom, still shocked over the fact that he and his host were this girls ONLY friends.

"And I still can't believe a girl like you would be friendless, you should be drawing moths to a flame" Eddie said, making Moka blush. **_"HEY! QUIT STEALING MY THUNDER!"_** Venom ordered.

"No one ever wanted to hang out with me, vampires are a feared race. You were the first person who never turned away, besides that..." Moka explained, blushing deeper before trailing off.

"Besides...?" Asked Eddie. "You let me suck your blood! It was amazing! The texture, so much flavor, just the right amount of warmth... it was perfect! You taste amazing!" Moka cheered.

Unbeknownst to them, students stared in their direction the second those words left Moka's lips. The girls looked interested, the boys looked even more jealous.

 ** _"Hear that? She likes the way we taste..."_** Venom said grinning, his host embarrassed at the not-so-hidden meaning. Lifting up headphones to his ears, the alien inside Eddie immediately apologized, begging him not to go that far.

 **XXX**

Later on, Moka and Eddie headed towards the dorms as the end of the day approached. She learned a little more about him during that time, how he was foreign (though that much was obvious) and from America. Despite that, he spoke Japanese really well, almost as if he'd spoken it his whole life.

One thing was bugging her though, but didn't ask due to the rules... too bad, because she couldn't hold back any longer. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Eddie asked. "I know, but... you already know I'm a vampire, so I thought it'd be ok" she said. **_"It's not THAT big of a deal,_ _it's only fair"_** Vemon said. _'Whose side are you on? And when did you become Mister Trusting?'_ Asked Eddie. **_"I like her"_** the symbiote shrugged. ' _Course you do...'_

"I'm a... special case. So I try to keep attention towards me at a minimum" Eddie answered. "Ooh, so your an S-Class Monster too?!" Moka asked, hopefully. If this was true, she couldn't believe her luck, befriending another rare race of monster.

If only she knew...

 ** _"S-Class Symbiote... has a nice ring to it..."_** Venom grinned. Eddie just rolled his eyes, more ego-fuel for his alien counterpart. "Nnnnnnot exactly... besides, you don't exactly radiate fearful bloodsucker" said Eddie.

"Oh, that's cause of this. My rosary seals away my power. If it ever gets taken off, I'll became a true vampire... and I can be REALLY scary" Moka explained, gesturing to the Rosario around her neck.

"I'll believe it when I see it" responded Eddie and Venom, simultaneously.

"Well, the thing is... even I can't remove it" Moka admitted, stunning the boys. If what she said was true, and a vampire was as powerful as she said she was, and she COULDN'T take off the simple piece of jewelry?

 _ **"She's bluffing, pull it off** "_ said Venom. _'What?! Are you crazy? We just met the girl!'_ Eddie exclaimed. _**"So? It's not like your stealing second base"**_ Venom said. _'Not the point, White-Eyes. Ya don't just snatch a expensive item off a girls che... ANY chest for that matter!'_ Eddie shouted. _**"If she's as powerful as she says she is, then she'll snatch it right back. Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"**_ Venom basically begged, clearly interested in what this girl was hiding behind the rosary beads.

"So, where did you go to school before Yokai?" Moka asked, changing the topic, which Eddie was silently grateful for. Venom just wouldn't let it go and kept chanting: 'Yank it off! Yank it off!'

"I went to a public school in the human world, dropped out for... reasons. Now here I am" Eddie explained; not wanting to revisit old, painful memories. He dropped out after his devastating break-up with Anne, then came the world-saving fiasco 6 months after. "You went to... a human school?" Moka asked, sounding sorry for Eddie, but it also seemed she was affronted for an odd reason.

"Yeah, I went to school with humans, why the change in tone?" Asked Eddie. "I went to one too. All through middle school everyone ignored me, made fun of me and told me monsters didn't exist. Eventually I thought it would be better if I just disappeared. I hate humans!" Moka said.

Eddie remained silent, feeling as if Riot had stabbed him through the heart with dual blades... twice! He didn't think someone with her personality type could hate anyone. **_"No offense, partner; but I'm inclined to agree. Most of your kind isn't exactly the sweetest candy on the shelf"_** Venom stated.

Eddie couldn't help but agree with both non-humans. Despite what the movies protray, humans aren't all hugs and kisses to outsiders... on or off planet. No wonder monsters had a school to learn how to blend in.

After speaking, Moka smiled at Eddie. "I was ready to give up... then I met you. For the first time in a long while... I didn't feel so alone." Eddie swallowed a lump in his throat. Did that mean if he and Venom didn't run into her, she would've ended it all?

Not only that, gulit was setting in. He was unwillingly lying to this girl. **_"I know what your thinking, Eddie. Don't do it"_** warned Venom, reading into his hosts thoughts _. 'You said it wasn't a bad idea'_ said Eddie. _**"I meant what WE are, not what YOU are! I actually like this girl, don't ruin this for me"**_ said Venom. _'I can't just lie to h... HEY! What'cha trying to say?'_ Thought Eddie, dectecting Venom's change in tone.

The alien sharing his brain never responded to that question.

Going against his and his other half's better judgement, Eddie approached Moka. "What if your wrong?" Went the host, confusing the vampire. "What if the thing you hate the most... was right in front of you?" Eddie continued, stumping Moka even further.

 ** _"Pleeeeeeeeeease don't do it! This is gonna backfire right in your face"_** begged Venom, not looking forward to how events will unfold the moment his host spills the beans. "Eddie... what are your saying?" Asked Moka, her voice starting to shake.

"Moka... the truth is..." Eddie began, staying silent for another 5 seconds as if he was reconsidering... he didn't. "I'm human."

Moka's world looked like it crumbled before her eyes, her green orbs widening in shock. Was this another one of his jokes? "H-Human... your... a human?" The poor vampire looked like she was going to cry in a few seconds.

 _ **"Nice going, moron"**_ said Venom. Truthfully, he also felt a little bad for lying to the girl... he grew a soft spot for her despite knowing her for only a day, but still; she just said not even 30 seconds ago that she hated humans.

Right now, he felt he should've stayed in that homeless woman.

"Your... your lying. Your not... your not a human, you can't be!" Moka cried, tearing forming in her eyes. **_"Now look what ya did, dumbass!"_** Venom snapped, but Eddie ignored him.

"I am. I got this letter in the mail, saying I won a free trip and..." Eddie didn't get to finish his explanation because Moka cut him off. "How can you be human?! That's impossible! Your too kind, you protected me from a brute, you even let me drink your blood without fear! If this is one of your practical jokes, it's not funny anymore!" She cried in denial.

Clearly Moka was having trouble accepting his answer. "It's true, Moka. I can't keep lying to you, I..." Eddie tried to console her by holding her shoulder, but she jerked at his touch, as if he was now scum of the earth.

"You backhanded Saizou, no human could possibly do that" Moka argued. "I uh... caught the guy off guard" Eddie said, thinking of an excuse. It was a pathetic one, but Moka seemed to buy it, a little.

Thinking of a movie from his old high school that girls dropped dead over, Eddie thought up a counter argument. "Think about it. My blood is the tastiest thing you've ever had. Human blood is like a drug to vampires, right?" He said, not sure if this was true or not. For all he knew, REAL vampires might despise the flavor of human blood.

The new look in Moka's eyes showed realization... and sadness. She still wanted to deny the possibility, but what he said was right. When Moka was younger, she was taught human blood would give her taste buds an experience they'd never forget.

The pinkette just stood there, motionless. Eddie tried consoling her again, but it was met with the same result. Only this time she was more vocal about it. "Don't touch me."

"Moka. I'm sorry. But I..." said Eddie, taking a step toward her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. Now it was Brocks turn to freeze.

He knew there was nothing more to say, nothing more he could do. He just turned around and left the vampire alone, she needed time to process the information.

CRASH!

A large boulder was tossed, barely missing Eddie. Just imagine if he didn't start moving away...

"Miss me? Was wondering if I can put in an order for a dozen bagels" came the voice of Saizou. Berore Eddie or Moka could move, the humans arm was grabbed by a second large brute and tossed away... quite far too.

"EDDIE!" Moka screamed, but then she was grabbed by a third brute. "This the girl?" He asked, looking in Saizou's direction. "Yup, ain't she a beauty?" Saizou said. "Eh, I've seen better. Theirs this blue haired chick that's got a seriously impressive rack" the 3rd brute responded.

 **XXX**

While Eddie was flying around, a black tentacle shot out of his arm and grabbed the nearest top of one of the many dead trees. Pulling itself, the tentcle zipped Eddie back to ground floor, making an indentation of his feet upon landing.

( **AN** : While SONY did a great job with Venom, I noticed a few of his powers weren't utilized during the film. For this series, he will have others from the various forms of media he was in, comics and games included.)

 ** _"You owe me"_** said Venom. "Dully noted" said Eddie, heading back to where Moka was.

 **XXX**

SLAM!

Moka was tossed toward a tree trunk. "With dough boy outta the way, now we can have some fun" Saizou said with a lustful, perverted grin. Moka tried to get away, but a long tongue shot out of Saizou's mouth and wrapped around her leg and pulled her back down.

It was full of saliva too... gross.

"Mmmmmm... tasty" Saizou commented, his body starting to change. He grew bigger, his muscles filled up, and his skin hardened and turned grey. He was an Orc. "Just relax, babe. This'll feel REAL good" the Orc said, his tongue slithering back into his mouth and he approached Moka. The two other boys just watched in awe, thinking a show was about to start. "HEY!" Yelled Eddie, who arrived... and he was quite pissed at what he was seeing.

Moka.

On the ground.

With tears in her eyes.

"If you stooges aren't off Moka in 5 seconds... things are gonna get REAL ugly" growled Eddie, his back turning black in preparation for Venom to take the stage. "Eddie, no! Just run, go get help!" Cried Moka.

The 3 brutes were silent before laughing at him, not at all taking his warning seriously... something they were about to regret...

* * *

Sorry to cliffhang it here, but I needed to get this out soon for personal reasons. Plus I start feeling bad when my viewers wait too long. Hope you enjoyed and see ya for the battle scene!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone, the reason this was behind so badly was because I have other things to worry about aside from FanFiction: Work, bills, work, YouTube, grandmother passed away... I'm having a great new year, how about you?

Making lite of myself aside, lets get back to the action. But first...

1) **DivineBahamutXZ:** And yet, people still keep clicking on this and begging me to update it. But I'm gonna level with you man; this makes me seem like every other copycat that replaces Tsukune for an OC or a different character, so I can't totally blame you. I got big plans for this fic though, especially the battle with Kuyo. I don't wanna give too much away since we aren't there yet, and your all probably thinking: 'how could Venom possibly fight him?! He's a fox of fire, one of Venom's greatest weaknesses!' Be patient guys, I promise your gonna love that bridge once we pay the toll and cross over it.

2) **UchakoAra:** Keep reading, then.

3) **TheImpala97:** Wait... Impala?... I LOVE THOSE CARS! _*Ahem, ahem*_ I mean, sorry for the cliffhanger, had some issues I needed to sort out in real life so I had to cut it short. I'll try not to do that often.

4) **Rmarcano321:** Oh, stop! Your making me blush ;)

Just a suggestion, but if you like this story, check out my Ben10 version of it. Now back to the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Letting out what's Inside - Part 2**

The trio finished their laugh attack. "Can one of you keep dough-boy busy? I'm grabbing some condiments here" joked Saizou. One of the brutes gladly took up this offer, rushing forward to pound Eddie into the ground. _'You ready, old pal?'_ Asked Eddie in his thoughts. **_"Born ready"_** answered Venom with a grin. The brute approached Eddie, pulled his arm back...

POW!

The host grabbed the incoming fist, stopping it cold in its tracks, and stumping the brute for a quick second. Black tissue began to cover the entirety of Eddie Brock's body, becoming bulkier somehow. He also became taller, broader, and his muscles increased in mass. "I warned you what could happen..." was all Eddie said as the black flesh now covered his head. The person he was holding just stood in shock, not knowing how or what to process what he was seeing. This reaction was shared with the other 2 brutes, along with Moka herself. He just said he was human not even a couple of minutes ago... what kind of human, let alone monster, could do... this?

The 'human' Eddie was now gone and replaced with an all black humanoid. The black flesh combing over his head forming into a face with pure white eyes; and a giant maw and jaws with a long, snake-like tongue slithering out. **"Now... you've MADE it happen"** said the monstrous form, pulling the brute up and back before tossing him forward with superhuman force... using only a single hand! The brute flew quickly overhead and crash landed onto a tree, making it snap and fall back.

His friend didn't like that. "Oh-ho, your gonna get it now, slime-ball!" Said the other brute, his shape changing. Like Venom, his muscles also grew in mass... and his body became hairy. The most prominent change to him was a giant, bull-like head; complete with horns and even a gold nose-ring. He was a Minotaur.

Charging towards the black humanoid like a... well, like a bull; the Minotaur pulled out a giant ax and swiped at 'Eddie', slicing one of his arms clean off. "EDDIE!" Moka cried, thinking the worst. The ligament immediately reformed in a mass of black substance, looking brand new and shocking the ax-wielding bull. **"Thanks, We sprained it last week"** said 'Eddie' with a toothy grin before socking the overgrown cow in the center of his face, using the very same regrown arm.

Comically, he was knocked into the other brute that was recovering.

Saizou saw all this and while it was a little unnerving seeing what Eddie was capable of, it also made him angry that he was messing with his fun. "You stay right there" he grumbled to Moka, getting up from his position. "If you want something done right, must do it yourself." The Orc took a battle stance, the black humanoid made no such move. **"By the way... WE invented the tongue thing"** said the humanoid. "Who's we? And what the hell are you even supposed to be anyway?" Saizou had to ask. Before beating the black flesh outta him, the Orc at least wanted to know what kind of monster he was out of curiosity... fear mostly but genuine curiosity.

 **"WE... are Venom... and we're outta this world"** the being calling itself Venom said, also making lite of Saizou's horrible pick-up line the day before. Moka could tell Eddie, or Venom in this case, was joking; then again, was he? She's never seen or even heard of a monster remotely similar to this... and why the hell did he call himself human if he had these scary abilities. Saizou could tell the Symbiote was making fun of him, and he didn't find it funny. It was also annoying how he kept saying 'we' as if he was referring to both of them. "And now, your outta this park!" Saizou roared, charging at the Symbiote. He pulled his fist back and...

SLOOSH!

He tried uppercutting him, but Venom stayed grounded. With a gross, squishy sound; Saizou's fist connected to Venom's chest... and stayed there, no matter how much or how hard he tried to pull out. **"Stuck? Here, let me help you..."**

A large tentacle shot out of Venom's chest, shoving the Orc into a row of tombstones and making dust rise up everywhere. The Symbiote then felt something pierce him slightly; craning his neck, he saw an arrow in his right shoulder. He reached behind and pulled it out with no pain. " **Whose throwing toothpicks?** " He asked, his answer was another arrow, this time in the back of his head. He pulled it out and looked in the direction it originated from. Behind the Symbiote was a creature with a human body, but the waist-down was horse-like. This monster also carried a quiver on his back with a bow in his hands, he was a Centaur.

The centaur fired again, but a whip from a black tentacle cut it clean, sending the 2 halves in opposite directions. **"You need to work on your aim"** Venom said, extending tentacles past his opponent and whacking the horseman hard into a boulder. The Minotaur snuck behind Venom, about to "ax" his head a question, but a spike shot out of Venom's back in defense. It wasn't fatal, only used as a diversion... didn't stop the Minotaur from mooing in pain. Grabbing the mooing cows arm, Venom spun him around and around, singing:

 _ **Ring around the Rosy,**_

 _ **this cow's such a pansy,**_

 _ **Ashes... ashes...**_

 _ **He gets thrown DOWN!**_

As the Symbiote sang/promised, he let the Minotaur go, said monster spinning in midair before stopping on the ground. Saizou's and his gang of wannabe thugs regrouped. "What the hell kind of monster is this guy? A madslug?" Asked the Minotaur. "Can't be, he's not sweating gases" said the Centaur. "Whatever he is, he can't stop all 3 of us at once!" Said Saizou, the 3 of them surrounding Venom and charging at him...

...

...

...

They ended up colliding with each other, all 3 groaning in pain. "Ooooow, that son of a b-... Hey! Where'd he go?" Saizou said, after rubbing his head and getting back up. Somehow, Venom disappeared without a trace. "I'm getting sick of this, I'd much rather finish my homework" said the Centaur. "How the hell did he just vanish into thin air? He a chameleon or some shit?" Asked the Minotaur. "Focus, you morons. He couldn't have gone far, just look around" said Saizou, trying to get this situation back under control.

 **"Psst"** Moka heard over her head. Looking up, she saw Venom somehow fading into existence and facing her while on the base of the tree. She was about to scream after seeing those teeth, but a thin tendril clamped over her mouth quickly and gently. Venom then gave the universal "shhh" sign while pulling some of the black tissue back to reveal Eddie's face to try and calm her down, assuring her he meant no harm.

Eddie wouldn't hurt her... right? Her brain was telling her to scream bloody murder and book it, but something inside her told her to stay calm. Maybe it was the creature revealing Eddie's face to her, she didn't know, but it helped ease her... didn't change the fact it was quite terrifying, yet also intriguing as to what he was.

Climbing backwards up the tree, Venom vanished from sight once again. While the 3 transformed monsters were still looking for the Symbiote, a tendril slowly dropped down from the trees above and tapped the Minotaur's shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, the tendril zipped out of his line of sight and whipped the back of the bulls head. "Argh! HEY! Who threw that?" The Minotaur demanded. "Threw what?" Asked the Centaur. "Don't play dumb this time, Kentauro. It was funny back in history class on Mr. Fuji" said the Minotaur. "I swear, I don't know what your talking about, Aarzam" the Centaur insisted. "Will you both shut up and focus? Kami, no wonder you guys were held back a year" said Saizou. "HEY! It wasn't my fault, the math teacher's waaaaaaay too hot!" Said Kentauro. "Actually, the new homeroom teachers pretty cute..." Aarzam trailed off. Saizou just groaned and told them to keep looking.

Venom repeated the tendril _tap 'n' slap_ on the Centaur. "OW! Ok, real mature, Aarzam" he said. "What is?" The Minotaur asked. They both went back and forth, Saizou growling to himself about it. Eventually, he couldn't take anymore. "LOOK! There's nothing by your feet! How could something hit you?!" The orc made a valid point, so they decided to drop the subject...

...

...

...

And Venom did the tendril-thing once more, on the Minotaur. "Oh, THAT'S IT!" He roared, tackling the Centaur to the ground.

"STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME!"

"I TOLD YOU, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"QUIT FIGHTING LIKE TWO PANSIES, YOU USELESS BABOONS!"

Moka couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation she was in. Saizou shot a hard glance at her. "Something funny, bitch? I'll give you something to laugh about" said the Orc, having lost his cool. He stomped over to Moka and was about to grab her when...

WHACK!

An invisible force slapped him across the face. "Huh? What th-... GAH!" He was slapped again, this time in the opposite direction. Finally, Saizou was knocked away and into his henchmen. **"Heh, classic"** said Venom, fading back into existence.

Seeing this, Saizou had enough. All he wanted was a good time with a hot girl, was that too much to ask?! "Ok, maybe your not the wuss I took ya for, but playtime's over!" He said. **"Bring it on, bitch. We can go ALL night"** Venom responded back. "Power-up, boys!" Ordered Saizou, glowing with a visible energy of some sort. The other 2 cronies followed suit, all 3 of them glowing with power. Strong monster energy scares off lower-class monsters, so this was meant to chase the Symbiote away...

It had a COMPLETELY different effect on the alien.

While their combined energy might have warded off any other kind of Youkai, Venom's reaction to it was unexpected... and honestly, a little creepy. After a few seconds, Venom gave the 3 monsters an odd stare. "Um... why's he looking at us like that?" Asked the Minotaur. Even Eddie was confused. _'Yo, Venom? You ok?'_ He asked, concerned of his alien partners well-being. **"A growing organism needs his calories..."** said Venom, licking his lips. Eddie would've rolled his eyes if he could, his alien friend was hungry now of all ti- wait... he's not seriously thinking of...

Venom's arm outstretched unnaturally long to grab the Centaur by one of his hoofs, pulling him closer. Marks of the horse-mans feet outlined the dirt, his attempts to stay still all in vain **. "We never got to finish our lunch..."** Venom began, the Centaur up close and personal with the Symbiote. **"We're still hungry, We need a horse!"**

All that was heard next was a scream... the only evidence we see of anything happening was one shadows mouth opening inhumanly wide to swallow the other shadow whole; the show was loomed over the 2 remaining monsters who only watched in pure shock. Moka of course, was also scared at the display... guess this answers why he eats so much. "Y-You... ate him" Saizou stuttered, not expecting that to happen, the initial terror only softening up enough for him to get those words out. "Shit! Shit, shit, sh-... oh wait, it's like that creepy American story with the wolf and the lumberjack; let's cut him open before he digests him!" Rationalized the Minotaur, readying his ax. As terrified as he was, he couldn't just let this demon devour his friend without a fight.

The Minotaur swung his ax, but Venom vanished before any damage was done. "Where are you, motherfu-" he didn't finish his insult due to 300 pounds of black muscle on him, a tongue inches away from his face as it wiggled around. **"They say; _eat more chicken_ ; but We're more of a beef kind of guy"** said Venom, repeating the same actions he did with the Centaur. Only difference since this prey was bulkier, there was a bit of chewing to be done before swallowing.

This wasn't the first time Venom ate this way, Eddie knew that; and while he was used to it, it was still somewhat unsettling. What was eating at him was... eh, bad example. What Eddie was worried about was the fact these were STUDENTS! That [he hoped] regularly attended classes, so people would start to question what happened to them. Just what he needed, more attention. Still, these guys were about to commit a horrible crime on the sweet vampire, he couldn't let them get away with it.

And if it fed Venom... as they say; 2 birds, 1 stone.

As Venom finished, he whipped out a tentacle and grabbed a sneaking-away Saizou by the leg. **"Leaving so soon?"** He said as he started pulling the struggling Orc. Once he was close enough, **"Was hoping you could stay for dessert."**

"EDDIE!" The Symbiote paused, turning his attention to Moka, who managed to stand up finally (albeit her legs were a little shaky), stood a couple feet away with a pleading expression on her face. "Please... please stop" she pleaded. **"Why should We? He threatened you, talked down to you, tried to r... hurt you in the worst possible way..."** Venom growled, not turning to face Moka, keeping a locked glare on Saizou. "And you saved me, protected me. Don't go back on what you said, Eddie. Your not like the rest of them... right? Please Eddie... let him go..." the vampire said, not wanting to see her friend like this. She also threw in what he said just before Saizou and his gang showed up, which got both the symbiote and he host human weighing their options.

Venom growled at Saizou again, pulling his as close as close could be...

...

...

...

Then lowered him, but didn't let the Orc go just yet. **"Consider yourself lucky... We kinda lost Our appetite. But just so We're clear, if you go near Moka again... if you even THINK about coming 10 feet within her... your gonna be joining your friends, starting from the bottom up, so you feel EVERY. SINGLE. BITE"** warned Venom, bringing his hand up to Saizou, claws growing out of his fingertips to emphasize his point. **"Do We understand each other?"**

Saizou looked so petrified, he might have shat himself. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah, bro... w-w-we're cool" he managed to say. Venom retracted his claws, stared into Saizou's eyes for a few more seconds, then tossed him forward. **"Go! Get out of here before We get hungry again"** he threatened, the Orc shuffling to get up and disappeared among the trees. Now calm, Venom turned to Moka, looking released that the terror was over. " **Sorry you had to see the worst of Us"** Venom apologized. "Us?" Moka asked, confused.

Before Venom could answer, a large tree truck was used to whack him away. "You really thought I was done with you?" Asked Saizou, who had returned. "I don't know what you are, but your not a monster! Your a demon! If I kill something like you, girls like Moka will be swarming all over me" Saizou said, tossing the tree aside and made his way over to venom, who was recovering from the surprise attack. Right as the Symbiote began opening his eyes and stood up, the Orc punching him as hard as possible, soaring through the air and off a cliff. "Heh, you can take a hit from 2 B-Class monsters', but not an A-Class one? For something called Venom, your not that toxic" the Orc mocked, looking down from the cliff.

"Eddie!" Moka called out, sliding down the mountain to the black alien. "Seriously, your worried about a monster-eating demon? Get the hell back here!" Said Saizou, chasing Moka down. Venom ended down by the bus stop. **"Ugh, damn troll"** grumbled Venom, rubbing his head. _'Pretty sure he's an Orc'_ said Eddie. **"Same shit"** said Venom. "Eddie! Eddie, are you ok?" Asked Moka, rushing to Venom's side. **"We're fine, but that asshole won't be"** said Venom. Moka wondered why he kept using pronouns like 'we' and 'us' instead of 'me' and 'I', but now wasn't the time for such questions.

Saizou jumped down from the cliff, making the ground rumble a little. **"Stay back, We'll handle this"** said Venom, using tentacles from around his body to coil Moka in a protective embrace. One however, accidentally wrapped itself around Moka's Rosario... "Time to die, snot-bucket!" Roared Saizou, charging at the two friends like a mad rhino. Venom dodged to the side, taking Moka with him. That's when he heard an odd metal sound, a tiny *clink*. **"What the hel-...?"** He looked back, noticed something was missing from his friend, and an item in his tendrils. "It... it came off..." Moka said, clearly surprised.

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

A huge amount of energy washed over the pink-haired vampire, the sheer amount of it was both overwhelming and intoxicating, so much that Venom had to force himself not to lunge at her and feast. He liked this chick, but didn't want to like her THAT way. Saizou on the other hand stopped his charge and covered his eyes, the light emitting from Moka threatened to rob him of his eyesight. Her bright pink hair became a shining silver, her eyes darkened to the color of crimson red, and her fangs elongated slightly out of her mouth. Her ass, bust size and curves also increased; giving her a more sensual, yet intimidating appearance. It's like she was a completely different person now... boy, did Eddie and Venom have an eye for women.

 _'Still wanna yank it off?'_ Asked Eddie. Venom's response: **_'Shut up.'_**

"This... this can't be! Those eyes... silver hair... the overwhelming energy. The tales are true, she's an S-Class monster... an actual vampire!" Saizou said, fear now back in his voice. As scary as Venom was to look at, this was a whole new level. Looking around, the new Moka eyed Venom, who still held the Rosario in one of his tendrils. **"So... you broke the seal... interesting. Never seen your kind of monster before... your not one, are you?"** Asked the new Moka, her voice sounding more mature than the other one. **"Well, what was your first clue, Bella?"** Snapped Venom. He didn't know why, but this newer Moka rubbed him the wrong way. The new Moka's eye visibly twitched. **"Don't... mention that. It's an insult to vampires everywhere"** she said, though it was clear she had to force herself to stay clam at Venom's comment.

( **AN:** Quick note, he and Inner Moka aren't gonna be on the best of terms at first, if that wasn't already oblivious. Think of all the memes that arose when boys were introduced to the world of _Twilight_ , and they constantly poked fun at Edward Cullen; such as saying: _REAL vampires DON'T sparkle_... ah, good old internet.)

 **"Speaking of insults, this twat-sicle found it amusing trying to rape you"** said Venom. **"Indeed, and you protected her when she couldn't protect herself. He'll pay for putting his garbage-filled hands on me"** said the new Moka, walking forward, then she turned and hardened her glare at the alien. **"And when I'm through, I expect some answers."**

 **"Excuse Us?"** Asked Venom. **"You told her you were human... the other Moka of course; and if its one thing I can't stand, its liars. There is nothing human about you, Brock"** said the new Moka. **"Other Moka?"** Both Venom and Eddie said/thought simultaneously. She spoke as if... nah, no way it was like Eddie and Venom's deal... totally crazy, right? The new Moka started hoping in place and stretching herself, almost as if she was sitting for a long time and needed to wake her muscles up. **"Its been so long, but this might be a decent workout. So... Saizou, was it? You still wanna have some fun?"** Asked Moka. If Saizou wasn't afraid before, he was now shaking. Venom was creepy sure, but this was a legendary S-Class monster! Tales of these creatures were told throughout his childhood that he assumed as he got older were just stories to trick kids into behaving.

He decided that was just it, just tall tales. Vampires couldn't be THAT powerful, right? "Actually, I do. Defeating a blood-sucking vampire and an oddly named demon sounds like a good time!" Said Saizou, his confidence restored and resumed his charge, hitting the vampire with everything he had.

KA-POOOOOOOW!

...

...

...

Nothing. The force used in that punch in comparison to those used on Venom was his maximum strength, and the girl didn't move a inch. Even though Moka's eyes closed upon impact with her head, it was entirely out of boredom. **"Is that all?"** She asked, dryly. Growling, Saizou tried again, this time aiming at her side to try and knock her down like a row of dominoes... still nothing. He tried again, and again, and again and again and again! But no matter what location the Orc struck, the vampire didn't budge. She began yawning at his further attempts to bring her down.

Having enough, Moka grabbed the fist about to hit her for the 7th or 8th time, stopping it cold. The Orc pulled it in aggravation/annoyance, but when he realized that she had quite the firm grip, he started jerking like crazy to get himself free to no avail. **"All talk, no action... typical. Your size being just for show"** said Moka. With that; Moka jumped in the air and kicked Saizou right in the chin with enough power to outclass a bazooka, some teeth were also sent flying as the larger teen soared back to the top of the cliff. It's unknown if he was conscious or not, but his arm hung limp off the edge, so there was a good chance he wasn't.

 **"Know your place"** Moka said, then turned to Venom. **"Start talking, what the hell are you?"** She demanded. **"Eddie already told you, he's human"** said Venom. Moka frowned. **"I'll ask you again... what. are. you?"** She repeated, not liking Venom's tone. **"Did your ears shrunk for a bigger bust? Eddie is human, We are not"** Venom explained, not realizing the confusing line. Moka, keeping her cool but minimally, asked once again. **"Eddie... what... are you?"** She growled. Venom was about to answer (and it would've provoked a fight), when Eddie jumped in. _'Venom, I don't think she understands your use of We'_ Eddie thought. ** _"Maybe she should go back to Grammar School"_** said Venom. _'No, dude. I mean you using the word: We is confusing her'_ Eddie said. **_"Why? There's 2 of us, its proper earth grammar"_** Venom said, making Eddie mentally facepalm. _'Just... lemme talk to her for a second.'_

 _ **"Not happening"**_ Venom immediately said, which confused even Eddie. The slimy alien was just loving the girl minutes ago, why the change in attitude? _'Something wrong?'_ Asked the host, knowing well that if Venom was on the defensive side, something was up. **_"Her energy... its like nothing I've ever felt before. Just being around her makes me warm and fuzzy, but this... new girl. There's something about her unsealed power signature that while bursting with flavor, is very... off"_** Venom explained himself.

Something off? That sounded very vague. _'In all fairness, we kinda ate 2 people in front of her'_ said Eddie. ** _"Is she so different? She drinks blood, I just take the whole thing"_** said Venom. _'Venom... please'_ asked Eddie, understanding his partners concerns, but still wanted to make peace with this new Moka.

Of course, while those two were debating, Moka was still waiting. **"... Eddie wants to talk to you"** said Venom. Moka was still confused at his odd speech patterns bit before she could ask, tentacles wrapped around her and pulled her close. She tried breaking free but much to her surprise, Venom had just as strong of a grip as she did. **"But make no mistake. If you hurt even a hair on his head, you'll make me angry... and you WON'T like me when I'm angry"** Venom warned, his breath right in the vampires face.

The black tissue began peeling back, allowing Eddie's face to be seen. Now back in control of his own body, he let Moka go. "What he's trying to say is, I'M human... he's not" Eddie explained, pointing to the flesh that was slowly disappearing back into his body. Moka cocked an eyebrow. "It's a long story, one that I promise I'll tell you some other time... I just couldn't lie to you, Moka. It really ate at me. All I can tell you for now is that what you saw, wasn't a monster, but an alien parasite" Eddie said, then he got whacked in the back of the head by a tendril. "Symbiote... alien Symbiote" the host corrected himself, rubbing the spot Venom hit.

The silver-haired Moka still looked at him, then released a sigh. **"Fine... but I expect a full answer later"** said Moka, then held out her hand. **_"What does she want now, a handout?"_** Asked Venom. Eddie was confused too, but realized he was holding her rosary. He handed it back. **"... Your quite interesting. I haven't encountered a being such as yourself, and you made the wise choice to watch over her... don't screw up"** said Moka, reattaching her rosary to the choker. Her eyes immediately closed, and began softening back into the Moka that Eddie and Venom knew... but asleep, out like a light. Eddie rushed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

The next thing that happened was as Eddie began to carry her like a bride, she started snuggling into his chest, a smile on her face and sighing happily. _**"She's so adorable"**_ cooed Venom. 'Well, your back to normal' stated Eddie. **_"Despite what I said, we got two females for the price of one... should be an interesting courting"_** said Venom. While Eddie slightly blushed at that comment, he took a double-take on what Venom just said. _'2-in-1? What'cha talking about? It's not like you and me, pal. Her true power was just unleashed'_ said Eddie. _**"What does ANY of that have to do with a completely different body type?"**_ Venom argued and frankly, Eddie couldn't answer that. As he continued back to the school, he wondered what new challenges awaited throughout the year...


	4. Chapter 4

I had so much fun writing this, especially the beginning gag and origin backstory. Hope you enjoy it too! Also, I'm doing a reaction/review of _High School DXD- Hero_ on YouTube; the full project is almost done so if your interested, mind viewing the sample videos I posted?

Since you've liked this harem story, I'm assuming you'll like DXD since it's an even bigger harem than the Rosario one... and the series is continuing to this day! Plus, there's a few Venom clips I'm putting into it for humorous effect, so I'd appreciate the support. (Not begging... _*cough*_ asking for subscribers like EVERY other YouTuber; just a quick 5 minutes of your time and opinions... and listen to my sexy voice.) My channel name is Sion Crush... name sucks, I know. It should've be to hard to find, here's the link:

 _www. youtube. con / channel / UCccTFruVD8f6B2OJzxnQmUQ_ ( **AN:** Remove spaces and its "com", not "con"... this website hates links.)

Ok, enough ranting. Back to the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Venom + Succubus** ( **AN:** Couldn't think of a better name, sorry.)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of Eddie's alarm filled the room, rousing him from sleep. As he went to turn it off, a tendril beat him too it and smashed the clock to pieces with a single whip. "Uggggggggh... that's the 6th one this week" Eddie groaned, both from drowsiness and annoyance. **_"Sorry. I can't handle high-pitched sounds, you know that"_** Venom apologized. "Doesn't make my wallet any bigger, pal. Food I can handle but at this rate, I won't be able to pay off student loans till retirement" said Eddie, walking into the bathroom and began brushing his teeth. **_"Is that before, or AFTER your marriage Moka?"_**

With that response, Eddie spit out the water out of his mouth like a hose, covering the mirror with liquid and wet toothpaste... ew.

" _*Cough, cough!*_ Dude, she's just a friend. Sure she's gorgeous, but we've only been here a week. I don't know her that well yet" Eddie explained. **_"But you wouldn't mind being more than friends, right?"_** Asked the Symbiote in a knowing tone. Eddie's silence to that question spoke volumes however. As Eddie finished his routine in the bathroom (teeth, shower, shave if needed, deodorant, cologne if necessary), he went into the small kitchen to make some breakfast. He got up early every morning, since he had stomachs to feed.

 ** _"Besides; she's both cutesy adorable on the outside, sexually irresistible on the inside... like me"_** Venom gloated. "Pretty sure the roles with us are switched" muttered Eddie, but it seemed Venom didn't hear him cause he kept talking. **_"She's the ideal woman, the perfect mate"_** Venom finished, making Eddie choke on his food several times before downing it with a full glass of water. "What is it with you?!" Eddie said after gasping for much-needed air.

He felt Venom grinning in the back of his mind. **_"Me? What about that dream you just woke up from? She was kissing your neck, under the covers, clothes were fl-"_** Before he finished, Eddie quickly got up and turned on his stereo, full blast. The song that started playing...

 _A good tiiiiime! Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machiiiiiiine!_

Screeching in pain (metaphorically and/or physically), Venom sent out a tendril to try and destroy the evil sound. Eddie caught it and it began failing around like a fish to get free. _**"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!"**_

 _He looks like a cool drink of water, but he's candy-coated miserrrrrrrrry!_

A second tendril shot out, but Eddie manged to stop it with his other hand.

 _He's a devil in disguiiiiiise, a snake with blue eyyyyyes and, he only comes out a niiiiiiight!_

A third tendril tired sneaking out along the floor, but Eddie stomped on it.

 _Gives ya feelings that ya don't wanna fiiiiight! Ya better run f-_

Finally, a large tendril shot out of Eddie's chest, smashing the stereo even after the song stopped playing due to the destruction of the expensive-looking equipment. **_"I think the lyrics were directed to you..."_** Venom growled, retracting his black whips back into Eddie's flesh. "Next time, think twice before prying into my relationships" Eddie said, sitting back down and finishing his morning meal before school starts. **_"Speaking of relationships, Moka took ours pretty well... especially our backstory"_** said Venom. Eddie couldn't help but agree with the alien on that.

-FLASHBACK-

Two days after the fight with Saizou, Eddie brought Moka to his dorm after school. He promised her other side that he'd tell her the full story, which he intended to do. He told her everything... Every. Thing. He explained about the Life Foundation, which surprisingly Moka had heard about. According to her limited knowledge on the subject; it was a famous American company that dealt with medicine, space travel and even cybernetics. In fact, she also revealed that the CEO of the corporation was planning on investing in Japan according to news' she's seen. Eddie and Venom couldn't help but flinch, imagine if they didn't stop Riot and Carlton in time...

He then told her that his fian-, ahem. His friend, was working on a lawsuit towards to company. Eddie wanted to help and tried interviewing the CEO, but the plan backfired and he lost his job... and their friendship. Months later; an employee of the Life Foundation, Dora Skirth, manged to track him down and while he was skeptical at first, she convinced him to go with her to get undeniable proof that Eddie's friends suspicions were correct. During his time there though, a homeless woman he recognized was captured and he tried to free her, despite her protests. She attacked him like a rabid animal before suddenly dying on top of him. However, he didn't have time to think about it due to security alarms blazing off, so he hauled his ass outta there.

And by haul ass; he meant slamming down doors, running through trees, and jumping inhumanly high... even eating an entire Thanksgiving Dinner on his own.

Though she had no idea what Thanksgiving meant ( **AN:** Japan doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving, in case you didn't know.), Moka's eyes widened as Eddie told his tale. But when she asked how does ANY of that make him human... someone ELSE answered for him. A black dot popped out of Eddie's upper arm, then it began to grow, freaking her out but at the same time... it seemed _familiar_ somehow. The black thing extended into a tentacle and slowly a head began to form, growing equally familiar-looking features. Moka's eyes widened as big as saucers, was that...?

 **"Hello again, Moka. Recognize me?"** Spoke the tentacle. "V-Venom?" Asked Moka, her head feeling like it went for a spin in a clothes dryer. The Symbiote smiled at her in response... it was a little creepy, but Moka returned the smile to the best of her ability. From then, both host and alien continued the story about their bonding, as well as saving the world. Moka took the information in child-like awe, she never could have imagined life outside their planet; let alone communicate with one in an understandable language. She also felt kinda special to be honest, she very well might be the first monster in history to speak with an alien organism.

She had so many questions, but started off with the most obvious one...

"Did bonding hurt?" She of course, didn't think Venom would do such a thing... at least, not on purpose. Eddie gave a Venom a look. "Wanna field that?" He asked. **"It wasn't a big deal"** said Venom, looking like he rolled his eyes despite not having pupils.

 **Eddie:** NOT A BIG DEAL?! You caused me to hallucinate...

 **Venom: Was trying to get your attention...**

 **Eddie:** You atrophied my heart...

 **Venom: I said I'd fix it!**

 **Eddie:** And you threatened to eat my liver!

 **Venom:** _(scoffs)_ **I'm better than that piece of tissue.**

 **Eddie:** Earth species NEED a liver!

 **Venom: It filters waste, I eat it. What's the difference?**

While they argued over the past, Moka couldn't stop giggles from escaping her mouth. Although Venom was terrifying to look at, she found him to be absolutely adorable... even if he gave his host a tough time. Despite that, they appeared to be the truest of friends, as if they've known each other their entire lives. She also couldn't help but think that they were destined to be together, as Venom apparently had been with multiple hosts before finding Eddie.

Moka began asking more questions; such as more about Venom's race and why he chose Eddie. **"Easy, he's a loser"** Venom said. "WE are losers. 2 losers, 1 body" Eddie corrected and joked. Moka just smiled at the two boys, she could relate to them in more ways than one. The 3 of them kept talking, none of them noticing the Rosario glowing faintly...

-END FLASHBACK-

 **XXX**

Stepping out of the dorms with groups of other male students, Eddie adjusted the strap of his backpack as he followed the path leading to the main school building. What bothered him was that a week had passed and no one seemed to care or even mention that 2 monsters were MIA... and in Venom's stomach.

"Eddie!" Called a sweet voice. Looking over his shoulder, Eddie saw Moka running towards him, her green eyes full of happiness. She hugged Eddie, clinging to his side... his arm enveloped between her breasts. **_"And good morning to you..."_** Venom grinned, sounding satisfied. "Morning Moka" Eddie greeted, ignoring the extra voice in his head. "Good morning, Eddie" cheered Moka, snuggling closer. This of course caused her globes to move side-to-side, gripping Eddie's arm even tighter. The host tried holding back his blush, Venom however welcomed the feeling. _**"It's so warm..."**_ he said, almost surprised. _"SHUT... IT!"_ Ordered Eddie.

As they walked inside campus; groups of envious and pissed students glared at them.

Once they were in the classroom, Moka's eyes began to close for some reason. _**"Is she okay? Her heartbeat slowed a little"**_ asked Venom, sounding concerned for the vampires well-being. _"How do ya know...?"_ Eddie started asking, but realized where his arm was still held captive. His cheeks began to redden again, but not as much as before. The redness vanished completely when he felt Moka's grip loses and in the next moment, she fell forward. Venom (with a tentacle) and Eddie (with both arms) managed to catch her before she ended up on the ground.

"Moka! You ok?" Asked Eddie as he touched her forehead. She didn't have a fever or anything, thank god; and Moka couldn't help but blush at her friends' concern. "I-I'm ok. I just... skipped my morning transfusion pack" Moka confessed. "Why? Run late or something?" Eddie asked. "Kinda... but I was hoping I... could have a little blood?" Moka asked, her cheeks turning pink. She couldn't help it; Eddie was so kind to her, he smelled so good, his muscles felt... she cut off anymore thoughts before they could get worse. Maybe because she skipped breakfast and felt lightheaded?... Yeah, that must've been it.

Eddie wouldn't have said no, especially since it was something she needed to survive... he does that everyday with a certain alien. He started unbuttoning the top few buttons on his uniform and lowered his collar. "Take what ya need, just hurry before anyone sees" said Eddie. They were currently the only students in class, and he didn't want any trouble when it started. Moka beamed at him, and slowly went to his neck... was it just her, or did he smell better?

CHUUU!

She bit as gently as possible, but he tasted SOOOO good. She tried not to drink too fast, but couldn't help but quickly slurp a few times. After getting enough for the day, she parted from Eddie's neck. "Delicious..." she crooned.

"OH, COME ON!"

"ONLY A WEEK, AND THEY'RE ALREADY KISSING?!"

"HOW DOES HE DO IT?!"

Some students got into class and of course, caught both friends in the act. "It's not what it looks like, she was just... thirsty?" Eddie defended... wow, it sounded even worse coming out of his mouth. Thankfully, Miss Nekonome managed to calm the class down and began today's lesson... could this day get any worse?

 **XXX**

 **"THIS SCHOOL IS THE WORST!"** Roared Venom, suddenly angry for some reason. "Calm down, it's not the end of the world" said Eddie softly, despite the headache Venom's outburst created. _**"NOT THE END OF THE WORLD?! They don't carry tater-tots' and chocolate"**_ the Symbiote whined. Eddie just sighed and walked into the lunch courtyard with his 2 trays of food, he'll be needing seconds that's for sure. Normally Moka would've sat with him, but she had something to do so she told him to grab a table and she'll catch up. He put his stuff down and just as he was about to sit and eat, he heard moaning.

Looking up, a blue-haired girl came stumbling towards him, swaying back and forth as if she was drunk. She wore a variation of the uniform that had a yellow sweater vest with a red bow, and a plaid skirt that complimented the rest of her outfit. She also had a slender figure like Moka's but with a... impressive pair. She looked toward Eddie, locking on to him with a pair of violet colored eyes with a pleading expression as she began to fall.

 _ **"She could use an acting coach"**_ commented Venom, not buying her innocent act for a second. That, and there was something about her he didn't like...

Eddie, regardless of how Venom thought of the situation, quickly crossed the distance. He managed to catch her just before she hit the ground. _**"I'd stay away from her if I were you"**_ Venom said. _"Why? She needed help"_ asked Eddie. _**"I don't like her, something about her energy I find odd"**_ said Venom. _"Specifics please?"_ Asked Eddie.

SMOOSH!

The girl leaned VERY hard into Eddie, her bosom easily a cup larger than Moka's... maybe a cup in a half. _ **"On second thought..."**_ Venom grinned.

"I-I'm sorry, I just... got dizzy for a moment" apologized the girl, looking up into Eddie's eyes. She was beautiful. He wasn't sure, but did her eyes just glow? "I-Its ok, lord knows I'm used to it" said Eddie, the girl looking surprised for some reason before quickly recovering. Eddie didn't notice this, but Venom did. "Can you walk?" Eddie asked, the girl looking up at him again... seriously, where was that sparkle coming from? "Hello? Anyone home?" He joked. "Um... no, can you help me get to the nurses station?" The girl asked politely. Eddie had no problem helping someone in need, so he scooped her up in his arms as he headed inside the school.

The girl blushed at his actions, and his muscles weren't too bad either, oddly comfy honestly. One thing kept bugging her though: " _Why didn't it work?"_

 **XXX**

The day progressed without much incident... though Eddie didn't take Moka for a jealous type. When she asked him where he'd gone, he said he was helping a girl who had fallen ill. The vampire then asked a mother load of questions... some of the same ones over and over again. Eventually, Eddie and Venom assured Moka everything was alright and they went about their day...

"Moka Akashiya!" The two friends looked up and saw the blue-haired girl from earlier sitting on the railing above them, a fierce glare fixed on the pinkette. She leap down and landed on the ground with grace, though her skirt went up along the way. "It's all your fault!" She blamed the vampire. "M-me? What did I do?" Moka asked innocently, not having any idea what the busty girl was talking about. "Interfering with my master plan! I've been trying to get all the boys to notice me, but somehow they keep gawking over you! Your stealing my spotlight!" Yelled the blue-haired girl, getting up in Moka's face, both of their breasts' pushing against each other.

 ** _"Now THIS is a show"_** said Venom. _"Cool it, sluggo"_ sighed Eddie.

"I-I didn't mean too, I swear" Moka apologized, though she thought this girl was crazy in the inside. The girl finally backed off. "It's fine, I forgive you" said the girl. "Uh... thanks?" Went Moka, not understanding what's going on in this crazy persons head. "Because I found an alternative! All the girls have been setting their sights on Eddie Brock, but your constantly in their way too! So I'm gonna do them a favor and steal him from you!" Said the girl. ** _"By announcing it to the whole school? What's this chick on?_** " Asked Venom, just as confused as Moka and Eddie.

Eddie raised his hand. "Um... who's that gonna help?

The girl smirked at him, her eyes full of confidence. She glided over to him and...

SMOOSH!

"I'm glad you asked... it'll help US get to know each other a little better" she said in a slutty tone, Moka's jaw dropping at the sight. "Uh... ok, names Eddie. What's yours?" Asked Eddie, playing dumb. Venom of course, laughed his ass off. "Kurumu... Kurumu Kurono. Thanks for helping me out earlier, but now I wanna get straight to the... point" she said, still using the same tone. But she took it a step further and cupped a hand over his... ** _"Uh... why is blood going into your...?"_** Asked Venom. _"BE... QUIET!"_ Eddie managed to say. Moka was shell-shocked at what Kurumu was doing, she couldn't form a coherent thought.

Eddie manged to push Kurumu off him while still holding her shoulders. "UH, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKAY! Listen, Kurumu. IIIIIIII'm not that kind of guy, alright" said Eddie. **_"Pussy"_** commented Venom. Kurumu pushed herself into Eddie again, then looked right into his eyes. _"A full power Charm should do it"_ Thought Kurumu, as her iris' began glowing softly. "It's ok, Eddie. It'll be my first time, too..."

 _ **"THAT BITCH!"**_

A large tendril shot out of Eddie's chest, forcing Kurumu off the human and into a wall. Some students had to dart out of the way to avoid being crushed along with her. **_"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING UP WITH THAT SLUT, SHE JUST TRIED PROBING YOUR BRAIN! THAT'S MY JOB!"_** Roared Venom, angry that someone would try something like that to his host. "Good to know you care" said Eddie, rubbing his head. Whatever she tried doing, she would've succeeded if Venom didn't jump in. From the wall Kurumu was lodged in, energy started glowing from within as she flew out, trying to hold in her ire. Not only did she just get slammed, but even her strongest Charm had no effect on his guy at all! It was frustrating to her to say the least.

"Why... why don't my Charms work on you?! I'm a Succubus, no man should resist me!" She yelled; a tail coming out of her skirt and a pair of bat-like wings shot out from behind her. "I embarrassed myself, threw myself at you like a whore, pretended to be helpless... but you completely ignored me for some skank!" Kurumu continued. Eddie gave her a WTF look. _**"She wants to be a Harem Queen, and MOKA'S the skank?"**_ Asked Venom, questioning this girls twisted sense of logic.

Kurumu then flapped her wings and took flight, flying over towards Eddie with her nails growing into sharp claws, intent on killing the host. In response, Venom created a shield to block the succubus' attack. Using the same shield, Eddie shoved her back though she recovered quite easily. "Mask" said Eddie. **_"Copy"_** said Venom, switching places with Eddie. The human of course, didn't want to fight. He didn't know why, but there was something about her actions that somewhat reminded him of his own when he tried to help Anne sue Drake.

The young Succubus as well as many students blinked in surprise at seeing what Eddie had become, they've never seen such a creature before.

"Holy shit! It's true!"

"Saizou wasn't exaggerating, he's a real demon!"

"F*k! He's like something out of the Alien franchise!"

Kurumu's features hardened, she was scared shitless now but still had a very important job to do. So couldn't let Moka win... or this thing get in her way. She flew at him again, by he faded out of existence right as her nails would've slashed him. Her eyes widened, did he turn invisible or have incredible speed despite his size? She suddenly felt a grip on her right leg, before being thrown around and into a set of lockers, but it didn't stop there. Venom, having reappeared; had a tentacle wrapped around her leg and like a bungee cord, Venom pulled her back and punched her in her side; sliding towards a wall. She had to use all the strength she had in her wings to stabilize herself and prevent from wall-crashing again.

 _"Aren't you going a little overboard?"_ Asked Eddie, noticing how rough Venom was being... which wasn't anything new, but the way he did it nearly matched how hard he was going at Riot. **_"She tried to invade my domain, she doesn't deserve mercy"_** said Venom, anger rolling off him in waves. The Symbiote stomped towards the succubus quickly...

CRACK!

Venom attempted to grab her, but she ducked and slid out of the way, causing Venom to make a gaping hole. Never had Kurumu seen such power before, was he S-Class? Venom turned to face the bluenette, and saw she was visibly shaking. "I... I can't lose... need to... save..." Kurumu was saying, but Venom grabbed her with a tentacle again and like Scorpion from _Mortal Kombat_ ; **"GET OVER HERE!"** Venom pulled her up and slammed her down on the ground. _"Save? Save who?"_ Asked Eddie, having heard that. **_"Probably herself..."_** growled Venom, extending his claws.

"VENOM STOP!" Moka cried, running in front of Kurumu with her arms outstretched in a protective manner, preventing Venom from doing anything else. Kurumu looked up in shock, the girl she was just talking down to was helping her now? Furthermore, why did she call Eddie Venom? **"Stay out of this! No one tries to manipulate my host and gets away with it!"** Said Venom, confusing Kurumu even more... and whats that talk about a 'host'? "I know your angry, but I don't think slamming her around like a ping-pong ball is gonna solve anything. And I don't think Eddie would want this either!" Moka said, completely stumping the succubus. This pink-haired idiot was talking to this demon like he was 2 different people, what was she on?

"Venom... maybe Moka's right. As pissed as I am at Kurumu too, even I think your going a bit too far" said Eddie. **"Your both making me look bad"** Venom grumbled, eyeing the succubus who looked terrified and small compare to how she was acting before. He began to recede back into Eddie from the feet up, not taking his gaze off the Kurumu. **"... try anything, you'll regret it"** Venom warned as his head disappeared and Eddie's full human form took his place.

Now that Eddie was back to normal, Moka sighed in relief. Venom sure was scary when he was angry, but she knew he was only protecting Eddie... even if it IS a bit extreme.

Eddie walked over to Kurumu and extended his hand, offering to help her up. She hesitated, understandably so, but took it. "Sorry about that, he tends to be protective of his domain" Eddie joked and right as those words left his lips; his right arm became black and his middle finger stood up before the black tissue vanished. "There's something else driving you, isn't there?" Asked Eddie, though he figured he already knew the answer. Kurumu didn't meet his gaze. "I get it, Kurumu. Someone I really cared about needed my help too... and I failed. I ended screwing myself and our marri-... _*ahem*_ , friendship. I thought I could do it all on my own, and it blew up in my face" said Eddie, Venom and Moka knew what he was referring too.

...

...

...

"... My race... is dying" Kurumu said, softly. That certainly struck a cord in their hearts, Moka and Eddie had no idea it was that serious. "There's barely any of us left... so in order to rebuild, I thought I could seduce a large pool of men to bare children. It's to find our Mate of Fate, the one who will love us with all his heart. I just... didn't know what else to do... I'm sorry" she continued, sobbing a little. _**"Uggggggggh... I feel like a talking penis"**_ said Venom, now that he was calm he felt the waves of guilt hit him like a bullet train. Eddie walked over and pulled the poor girl into a hug, she subconsciously hugged back for support... bringing up the fact that her people might go extinct was emotional for her.

Eddie wiped some tears out of Kurumu's left eye with his thumb; and much to his and the other girls' surprise, a tendril did the same with her other eye. Kurumu was about to run when she saw it but when it made contact with her skin it felt... comforting in a way. It was slimy, but a good kind of slimy if that made any sense. "People do crazy things for love and survival... believe me, I know. But if you try to control all the boys, how will you get an honest connection with anyone?" Eddie explained, making Kurumu gasp softly. She haven't thought about it that way before. "Try the old fashioned way... you'd be surprised" Eddie smiled before wiping the final tear off her face. "Whoever you end up with, is a lucky bastard."

Kurumu full-on cried into Eddie's chest now, feeling guilty for everything she'd done. Moka joined in the hug, and so did another tendril.

 **XXX**

The next day, Moka and Eddie walked together to school like they did every morning. Only this time there were no boys around to glare at them. That meant one of 2 things:

A) They simply didn't get here or use this pathway. (Unlikely)

B) Venom's show yesterday made them stay the hell away from him. (Most likely)

"Eddie! Moka!" The duo turned see Kurumu running up to them, a paper bag in hand. Once she approached, she began to blush for some reason. "I wanted to apologize for the other day, I made them myself" she said, opening the bag to show over a dozen cookies. The warm, sweet aroma coming off of them too hard to ignore. Eddie smiled and took one of the treats and opened his mouth...

CRUNCH!

 **Kurumu:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!

The poor girl was unprepared for a tendril with a large mouth pop out of Eddie's shoulder and steal the cookie. "HEY!" Shouted Eddie. **"MUT? Mits ma maste m-"** Venom was saying, but Eddie put a hand over his jaws. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow" Eddie said sternly, which Venom did. **"I said: What? Its a taste test"** Venom explained. "For what?" Asked Eddie. **"Poison... love potion... aphrodisiac"** said Venom. "And?" Asked Eddie. **"... their clean... and really, REALLY good! Can I have more, please? PLEEEEEEEEASE!"** Said the symbiote, asking the succubus with what she could guess were puppy-dog eyes... it was hard to tell without pupils. She tossed him one like how one would feed Scooby-Doo, it was cute... creepy, but cute. **"Apology accepted!"** Said Venom happily.

"Whoa... these ARE really good!" Said Eddie, having finally gotten one of his own. "I agree" said Moka, taking a small bite of one. "Glad you like them. And I... also wanna thank you, Eddie" said Kurumu, her blush magnifying. "Uh... for what?" Asked the host. He figured it was for knocking some sense into her, but he didn't expect... "For helping me find my Destined Partner. I spoke with my mother last night and told her I was struggling to find him. She said succubi find their true love through Love Charms, I thought it meant probing them... but it was the opposite" Kurumu confessed, the blush redder than ever.

Eddie and Moka, who had gotten another cookie each, stopped mid-bite and looked at each other with their eyes before turning them back to Kurumu. **"Aw shit..."** said Venom, slithering back into Eddie. "Meaning...?" Asked Moka, not liking where this was going. "He's immune to Love Charms, meaning the connection is true!" Said Kurumu, hugged Eddie and nuzzling her face in under his neck. Moka's mouth stood agape, dropping her cookie. "He was right in front of me the whole time! Isn't that funny?" Asked the succubus. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... hilarious" muttered Eddie.

Shaking herself out of the initial shock, Moka grabbed Eddie's left arm and pulled him back. "But you tried to kill him yesterday! How can you love him all of a sudden?" Moka asked. "Duh! Because its true love, we're meant to be! Besides, anyone else would have killed me. He spared me out of love!" Kurumu exclaimed, pulling Eddie back in her direction. Where does she get her logic from, Disney? Both girls fought over him like a tug-of-war. _**"Nice going, Casanova. Now we've got three"**_ Venom grinned. _"Yeah thanks, a little help please?"_ Asked Eddie. _**"I've got just the thing"**_ said Venom. He used his tendrils to dig into Eddie's backpack; pulled out his headphones, putting them in his ears; pushed something inside the backpack...

 _A good tiiiiime! Cowboy Casanova, leaning up against the record machiiiiiiine!_

* * *

I don't own _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood, but I think it was a funny touch to the story. Remember to review, I love reading them. See ya next time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

1) **54godamora** : HA! True dat.

2) **Trent Gaines** and **Stylus Opium** : Thank you :)

3) **Flo463** : Was wondering when you'd show up again, seen you flying all around the RV archive(s). Like I told DivineBahamut, can't blame you for marking me as every other copycat that replaces Tsukune. Truthfully, I've got nothing against him; he's a great character and a highly relatable one (despite how social media portrayed him). The only difference between me and him was while he unintentionally built a harem in high school, I got pulled into a love triangle between two sisters... wasn't my fault either, they both crushed on me.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Learning's a Witch**

Its been a few weeks since Kurumu joined the group, and things had become rather tense. Most guys would be living the dream having two beautiful girls fighting over them, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't like it to a small degree, it just started getting old after a while. Venom felt the same way, it became something he and his host had to deal with... that didn't mean it wasn't funny to watch though, because the Symbiote found it hysterical.

Speaking of things to deal with; Kurumu, unlike Moka; had a hard time getting used to Venom's presence. She's never seen such a monster before and wanted to know what exactly Eddie was. She didn't expect the answer to be...

"An alien?... Really?" She asked, a little skeptical. Eddie had just finished explaining to Kurumu about Venom, his species and the story they had already told Moka. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She also flinched at the fact he told her he was human. "I can't lie to you, Kurumu. It's not fair that only Moka knows, your my friend too" Eddie said. She blushed of course, thinking that was sweet. But she still had a question: "Can I see him?"

 **"I'm right here!"** Said Venom, poking out of Eddie's shoulder. He was out the whole time. "No, I mean... what you look like... without Eddie" she asked. "Actually, I'd like to see that too. I'm curious to see what Venom looks like on his own" said Moka sweetly. "Uh... I don't think that's a good idea" said Eddie, knowing full well Venom can't survive without a host body for very long. "Why?" Asked Moka. "He can't possibly look any uglier than that" said Kurumu. **"Well, I do try to keep my skin healthy and moisturized"** Venom joked, stroking a tendril down his chin, taking Kurumu's comment as a compliment. "The thing is... he can't" Eddie confessed. "How come?" Asked Moka.

 **"My kind cannot survive long in your planets atmosphere without a host. We also need constant supply of energy to function"** Venom explained. "So, your basically a parasite?" Asked Kurumu, making Eddie look up at her but before he could do anything... **"PARASITE?!"** Yelled Venom, now insulted.

Venom leaped out of Eddie without thinking and landed around Kurumu's feet, he also didn't seem to care he was slowly dissolving. "EWWWWW! GROSS!" The succubus screeched. **"APOLOGIZE!"** Venom demanded. Eddie just facepalmed and Moka looked on in shock, she didn't think Venom would lose it like that. Both girls also noticed Venom start to sizzle, but one of them didn't care at the moment. "GET OFF ME!" Whined Kurumu. **"APOLOGIZE!"** Venom repeated. "OK, OK! I'M SORRY! NOW GET AWAY!" Kurumu cried and sure enough, Venom backed off. " **Parasite this, parasite that... can't an alien get some respect around here?"** He grumbled before going back inside Eddie. ( **AN:** Come on, can't continue the story without that gag.)

 **XXX**

A couple of days after that, midterm results were posted for all students to see in the main courtyard. Eddie looked through the long lists of names until he found his. It was like looking at a NASCAR scoreboard. _'Brock, Edward... 69. Eh, not too bad'_ he thought grinning, then frowned. _'Though I could've done better if SOMEONE would've pinched in!'_

 ** _"Just because two heads are better than one, doesn't mean BOTH have to work"_** said Venom. "I got a 13!" Exclaimed Moka skipping over with a bright smile at her achievement, hugging Eddie's arm once she got close enough. "That's great Moka. I got a 69 myself" Eddie said, then Venom started snorting. _'What?'_ Eddie asked him. _**"I can't believe you said that to her"**_ the Symbiote laughed, making Eddie realize the number's... hidden meaning. "500?! AWWWW!" Kurumu groaned from the board. The vampire and host sweat-dropped at her exclamation. "Uh, maybe if you focused more on studying than getting Eddie alone..." said the pinkette with a deadpan expression.

"Better my mattress than your pantry!" Kurumu shot back. **_"Eh, we'd still be learning something"_** commented Venom. _'Can't you keep your thoughts to yourself? For once?'_ Asked Eddie. _**"Like you weren't thinking it, mister 69"**_ Venom returned. While the 4 friends were doing their own thing, Eddie noticed a small girl approached the mid-term results board and looked for her name. Seeing her usual results, the number one spot, she beamed with pride. Eddie of course, was genuinely surprised to see this... the test score too.

The girl in question looked to be pushing 12... maybe 13 at best, wearing a brown uniform with a small cape on her shoulders. She also had a stereotypical witch hat on her head, and brown hair down reaching down to her chin. She even carried a wand of some sort, in the shape of a heart with a star in the center... a prop maybe? "Top score again, Miss Sendo? Someone's been doing their homework" said a voice from behind her. The little girl turned and saw a student with a badge around his arm, identifying him as a Class Representative. He also had 2 others with him; whether or not they shared the same status, Eddie couldn't tell nor care, their was something about these guys he didn't like.

The rep snatched the girls hat off meanly, making the girl flinch. "And what's with this? Wearing straw hats are against school rules" he said, eyeing the item he swiped. "And your uniform violates dress code... you'd better take it off" said the one of the other boys, with a slightly perverted look. While all 3 of them giggled at their antics, the girl hid the wand behind her back and waved it, conjuring 3 brass pails in the air above the boys' heads, which crashed on them 2 seconds later. It was her turn to giggle. "Hehehehe, serves you right, jerks" she said, picking up her hat and placing it proudly back where it belonged before turning to leave.

Needless to say, the 3 boys weren't happy about her little joke. "You bitch... I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT, YOU LITTLE PISSANT!" Shouted the Class Rep, lunging at the young girl. His fingers extending into sharp claws as she turned around to face him but stood frozen in place out of shock...

She felt something grab her, but it wasn't what she expected... it felt slimy.

A large tendril yanked the little girl to safety while another closed around the Rep's wrist. "Touch her again, just WATCH what happens" Eddie warned, his eyes locked on the Rep.

The Class Rep as well as his cronies, recognized Eddie immediately. They've heard about him through rumors but didn't believe them. "Back off, Brock! You know who I-?" the Rep attempted to say, but Eddie yanked him inward and grabbed a large fistful of his shirt, his arm turning black. "Yeah, I see the badge. Frankly, I don't care if your the Class Rep... hell, you could be the f*ing pope! You have no right touching other people, it ain't in your job description" Eddie hissed.

Moka and Kurumu walked up on either side of the little girl, Eddie/Venom having released her. Seeing what was happening, they knew better than to get involved with Eddie/Venom triggered, but stood by just in case. Other students of course, were also watching Eddie go at the Class Rep. The Rep's friends just watched in shock at Eddie, not believing what they were seeing, the rumors being proven true before their eyes.

"Do you even know what she is? She's a witch!" Said the Rep. "Your point? Cause if that's your only reason..." said Eddie, then his eyes became like Venom's. **"Why not pick on me?"** He growled. **"Some friendly advice, get you and your lapdogs outta here. Cause if I ever see you within 100 yards of her again, I'm shoving that badge down my throat..."** he warned the Rep, then pulled him right up to his face. **"WITH you attached!"** With that, Eddie/Venom threw the Class Rep into his thugs. They went to get up, but after seeing Eddie bare miniature versions of Venom's teeth, they decided not to piss him off any further and fled the scene.

Shifting back to normal, Eddie approached his friends who were comforting the little girl. "You alright?" The host asked. "... is it true?" Asked the girl. "Excuse me?" Asked Eddie. "That you don't care... I'm a witch?" She asked, her eyes hopeful but also held an 'on guard' vibe. Eddie smiles at her and looked at her hat, noticed it was dusty and ruffled up. Taking the hat, Eddie patted the dust off and fixed the hats posture before placing it back on the girls head, making the girl smile back. "You could be a demon spawn, I'd still defend ya" Eddie said.

The girl beamed at him, her cheeks also pinking up. "T-Thank you..."

 **XXX**

"Wow! So your Yukari Sendo, the smartest girl in the whole school?" Asked Moka, shocked as they all sat with the little witch during lunch. There she had revealed her name. "Sure am! Was bumped ahead serveral grades" Yukari proudly stated, though she looked toward Eddie when she said it. Kurumu noticed this immediately. "Good on ya" said Eddie, getting up for yet a 6th tray of food. Yukari watched him go, gazing at him.

"This girls going to be trouble" Kurumu whispered to Moka. "How so? She seems ok to me" Moka whispered back. "She's crushing on Eddie" Kurumu said. "Awwww" went Moka, thinking it was cute. "Um, no; not awwww! She's just gonna get in the way" the succubus said. "Well, it's not like we haven't done the same when we were her age" countered Moka, but she understood what Kurumu was worrying over. "That's different!" She shot back, though even she knew that wasn't much of an argument.

Once Eddie got back to the table, he started eating again, Yukari still gazing upon him like he was a majestic creature. "Eddie, do you have a girlfriend?" Yukari suddenly asked. Eddie started choking on what was in his mouth, so Venom had to do an improvised version of the Heimlich to save him. _**"Your welcome"**_ said Venom, not waiting for Eddie to get enough air of a proper thank you. "I... _*cough*_... I had one... why?" He said uncomfortably. Moka and Kurumu, who heard about a 'friend' in Eddie's past, grasped that tone and remembered it. Didn't take a genius to figure out the rest and in all honesty, they felt disappointed. Some hoe had already gotten to Eddie first. ( **AN:** I shit you not, this has happened to me on multiple occasions and girls figured me out in under a minute. You ARE the superior gender ladies, and that's coming from a dude.)

"Oh... I see. How did it go?" Asked Yukari, also sounding disappointed that another girl got a head start. "Uh... good. Why ya asking?" Eddie asked, getting more uncomfortable by the second. Well, at least she didn't ask... "What was her name?"

 _ **"Ooooooooh... there it is"** _groaned Venom. "Aaaaaaaaaan... not important. She's in the past, I'm single now. Seriously, why we playing 20-Q?" Asked Eddie, having no idea why... actually, he DID have one theory, but she couldn't possibly... "Then I'll be your girlfriend!" She shouted, before leaping into his body and tackling him to the floor. She then proceeded to run her hands up and down his chest. "Do you work out? Your very muscular" she commented, this also made the imagination of the other 2 girls start running.

 _ **"They say nice guys finish last, yet you've got another female latching onto us"**_ Venom commented. "I uh... appreciate the compliment, but uh... your a little too young" Eddie nicely tried to explain, ignoring Venom. "It's ok, Eddie. I understand" Yukari answered, but not getting off him. Eddie really believed she understood... "Since your foreign, you probably don't know the legal status. 13 is the age of consent here, I'll be old enough soon so it's no big deal" she explained, completely nullifying Eddie's hope.

 **XXX**

That wasn't the last the group saw of little Yukari. Everywhere they went; she'd pop out of nowhere, cling onto Eddie and either ask a barrage of questions or profess undying love for him. Moka did her best to try and diffuse the growing tension among their little circle of friends... even if she started feeling as jelly as Kurumu. "Come on! Just a hint! Why can't you tell me?" Yukari begged from her spot on Eddie's back as her little frame hung off his like Batman's cape. She wanted to know what kind of monster he was. Everything she researched came up empty when compared to the descriptions people who've seen Eddie. His abilities also didn't match any known monster, Japanese or otherwise.

"It's against the rules" Eddie simply stated, not stopping his walking. It's not that he didn't want to tell her, he just didn't know how her preteen mind would take it, even if she was smarter than the average bear. Venom agreed with this logic, but 2 days of non-stop questioning was starting to tick the alien off. _**"Can you just tell her already? She's giving me a headache"**_ the Symbiote complained. _'Now you know how I feel'_ said Eddie. _**"It's different, I LIVE here"**_ Venom rebutted.

"But that's not fair! I told you I was a witch, so you have to tell me! Pleeeeeeeeease!" Yukari pleaded. Before Eddie could answer, Kurumu did it for him. "He said no for the past 2 days! If he wants to tell you, he will! Now just shut up and stop acting like a brat!" She shouted, having enough of the preteens bickering. Yukari gave the succubus an angry look. So she waved her wand and a large gold pail fell on top of Kurumu's head. "Ow..." she groaned. At this point, Eddie had enough. "Ok, this getting ridiculous!" He said, as tendrils came out of his back and held Yukari in the air while he helped Kurumu. The witchling kept squirming and ordered to be put down, but Eddie just ignored her as he checked on his succubus friend.

Nothing was broken thankfully, as Eddie turned back to where Yukari was held airborne. "Yukari, your not in middle school anymore. You can't just throw a tantrum and expect people to give you whatever you want. I'll think about telling you but for now, I'd like for you to apologize to Kurumu for your behavior" said Eddie, the tendrils releasing the small girl. Yukari's first reaction was to run away crying but took in Eddie's advice. She did apologize, albeit reluctantly, then began to leave. "Where ya going? You don't have to leave" said Eddie.

"I thought you'd understand me... what it's like... being an outcast" she muttered, but all Eddie heard was 'Outcast'. "Outcast? Yukari, I'm not out-casting you, I..." Eddie tried to explain, but she glared back at him with tears in her eyes. "I HATE YOU!" Yukari ran off, but not before casting a spell to make cleaning supplies attack Eddie. Black tentacles knocked them away before they got with striking range. "What's up with her?" He asked, then Venom extended out of his arm. **"I get she's still a spawnling and all, but come on! Spoiled brat if you ask me."**

From a corner, 3 boys eavesdropped on the whole thing. "See that?" Said one of the boys. "That chicks out of control, casting spells is against school rules" said a second. "Well, well... looks like you pushed your luck too far this time" said the third, having a familiar band on his arm.

 **XXX**

"She's a border being, what kind of racism is that?" Eddie repeated. "You didn't know? Witches are halfway between humans and monsters, but their considered outcasts by monsters. Humans weren't that accepting of them either; the Salem witch trials, witch hunts... they've always been a hated race" said Kurumu, explaining in detail what she meant. "That explains her outburst, poor kid. She's too young to go through shit like that by herself, she's alone and scared, so she lashed out at me" said Eddie, now understanding what she meant by 'outcast'. He had to find her, make sure she was ok and let her know she had people in her corner.

Meanwhile, Yukari sniffled with her eyes closed as she ran. She was so sure that Eddie would understand her. Guess it was too good to be true...

WHAM!

She collided with a body, but due to the size difference she fell on her butt. Shaking her head, she looked up to see whom she had collided with. Her eyes widened when she saw the face of the Class Rep. "What do we have here, boys?" The Class Rep smirked while his cronies chuckled. "We have our little prankster all alone" said a crony that appeared from the right side. "What are we gonna do with our tiny rulebreaker?" Said the third, appearing from the left. "Uh... uh..." Yukari gulped. "We'll have to exact punishment for this, to my office" said the Class Rep smirked, grabbing Yukari's wrist and pulling her. "Nooooo!" Yukari cried as she struggled against the strong grip. "Lemme go!"

 **XXX**

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" Yukari cried as her back hit the tree behind her after being thrown. "Ow, that hurt! Wah, wah, wah! A little freak like you had no place at Yokai Academy" the Class Rep mocked her as he and his buddies began to change. Before Yukari's eyes; the skin of the boys turned green and scaly, their faces elongated and their hands grew into claws. They were Lizardmen, species that loved gaining knowledge... be it by studying or eating.

"Now... how to punish you?" The Class Rep hissed. Putting on a brave face, though still terrified, Yukari dew her wand and it began glowing. But before she could cast a spell, the Rep took a bite out of the top and chomped it off, swallowing it without chewing. "Ugh, gross. I'd rather have eaten a sour-patch kid" hissed the Rep. "Why not eat her then?" Asked one of the cronies. "Good idea. She doesn't look too filling, but her brains should suffice all 3 of us" laughed the Class Rep. The reptiles closed in, Yukari shutting her eyes in fear before screaming.

YANK!

Something grabbed her waist and yanked her up. Not opening her eyes, Yukari just assumed it was one of the Lizardmen until she heard:

"THE HELL? How could she fly?"

"Witches can't use magic without wands, right?"

"I know, that's why I ate it!"

Yukari was extremely confused. If they didn't have her, who... or what... did? Daring to open her eyes, she found herself floating in midair for some reason, despite still feeling something around her waist... she unlock a new power or something? That's when a large black form out of the corner of her eye faded into existence, it was latched on a tree while hanging backwards. The creature next to her had VERY large teeth and a REALLY long tongue, she was now even more scared than with the Lizardmen.

 **"You ok?"** It asked in a demonic, yet concerned voice. She only nodded, not knowing what else to do. With the creature now visible, she noticed it wrapped her waist gently with tentacles of some ki-... wait. Tentacles? Before she could ask, the being lowered her down to the ground floor, in the arms of Moka and Kurumu. "Are you ok, Yukari?" Asked Moka. "I'm... I'm fine. How did you find me?" The witchling asked.

-FLASHBACK-

 _One minute earlier..._

Eddie, Moka and Kurumu had looked all over the school, so the only place left was outside the school grounds... in the woods. A scream suddenly rang out. "What was that?" Asked Kurumu. " **Trouble"** said Venom, taking over Eddie and running in he sounds direction. "Ed-; er, Venom; wait up!" Called out Moka but the Symbiote was already booking it.

-END FLASHBACK-

Moka was the one the relay that flashback, but covered her mouth upon realizing she had let Eddie's "monster" status slip. Yukari just looked at Eddie, or Venom now as he called himself for some reason, in awe. She's never heard of a creature such as this. Venom got down from the tree, landing with a loud thud. "Sorry about..." Moka apologized, but Venom stopped her. **"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Eddie might have come out with it anyway"** he said.

Hearing this answered Yukari's question as to why he called himself Venom now, but struggled to believe it. Was this thing a different person from Eddie?

The Lizardmen had finally caught up, and upon seeing Venom they froze. **"Well, well... Doctor Conner and his 2 brothers decided to join the party"** growled the Symbiote, scaring Yukari a little. The tone he spoke in didn't match the calm and caring one he used seconds before. **"What did We just warn you 2 days ago?"** He sarcastically asked with a menacing vibe, walking away from his friends. Before one of the lizards could answer, Venom pulled one of them with a tendril. He tried in vain to get loose. **"Since your boss forgot, you'll refresh his memory"** was all Venom said as he pulled him close. Moka had feeling what was about to happen, so she covered Yukari's eyes.

While she didn't see everything entirely, the crack in Moka's fingers gave enough information but at the same time, was inconclusive. The witch saw Venom pull the reptile close, but since his back was facing them she couldn't see what he was doing. When Venom finally did stand up to his full height, the monster he had in his grasp was gone! That left only two possible outcomes:

1) He turned the Lizardman invisible.

2) He ate him.

The remaining lizards of course, just stood there stunned... they couldn't process what they just saw happen. Kurumu had the same reaction. She knew he had to eat allot, but not THAT much. Maybe she should start rethinking her Mate of Fate decision...

 **"Yuck... rather have eaten a sour-patch kid"** said Venom. "You demon! Eating monsters alive is against school rules!" Roared the Class Rep, extending his claws and lunging at Venom despite his fear. "And taking your monster form in front of personnel! That's a clear violation!" Roared the remaining lizard, coping his leaders actions. Venom just grabbed their heads without urgency. He tossed the Rep into a tree, but eyed the one he still held. "I-I-I-I taste pretty bad, I don't have much nutritional value either" insisted the crony. Venom's response to this was his tongue to come out and lick the sides of his preys face. **"... We'll be the judge of that"** and once again, Venom made a meal out of another monster. **"Ugh... * _burp*_. That was a gag... probably should have listened" **he remarked, though it wasn't clear if he was joking or being serious.

The Rep was shaping the dizziness out of his head, but that's when Venom had rushed over and pinned him. "L-L-Listen, Brock. I'm sorry, I..." he didn't get to finish his excuse. **"That you hurt Yukari... or got caught?"** Snapped Venom, his ajar mouth edging closer to the Lizardman. Seeing this, Yukari squirmed out of Moka's grasp. "STOP!" She screamed, making Venom halt. "Eddie... don't do it... please stop..." she spoke softly. In all honesty, she felt this creep deserved whatever Venom was about to do, but couldn't bring herself to let it happen.

Venom got as close as possible to the Rep and opened his jaws...

...

...

...

And backed off. **"She deserves a Good Noodle Star for saving your sorry tail. So let Us try and make this clear one more time; if you EVER pull this shit again..."** Venom warned, then took out his claws and swiped. The Rep reeled back, turned away and closed his eyes in fear, but when he realized he was still breathing he slowly reopened them...

CRASH!

The top half of the tree, an inch from his head, was sliced off like butter. **"Ya feel Us?"** Venom snarled, showing off his claws to emphasize his point. "Y-Y-Yeah, man. C-C-Crystal clear" stuttered the Class Rep. **"Good"** said Venom, tossing the Lizardman aside. Not wanting to invoke the wrath of the alien any further, he scrambled to his feet and ran for it.

Approaching the girls slowly, the black flesh covering Eddie's form receded back into his body until he was himself again. He crouched down in front of Yukari who looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "Why... why did you save me, after I was such a jerk?" She asked. Eddie just smiled at her, a tendril coming out of him and wiping a tear coming down her face. "I too know what it's like being outcast, misfits like us should stick together. You've been alone your entire life, so why not join others who have been through the same crap?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your not alone anymore."

That's all it took to make Yukari's eyes ball out. For several minutes, she just latched onto Eddie, Huggins him tightly as she could and didn't let go. Moka and Kurumu joined in, giving Yukari the comfort and company she desperately needed.

 **XXX**

"So... your a human, with an alien parasite in you?" Asked Yukari, who had just been given a lesson in Eddie's "monster type". The ones who knew how said parasite would react braced themselves... only for nothing to happen. "Uh... Venom?" Asked Eddie. Sure enough, Venom came out into the open. **"What?"** Asked the symbiote. "Aren't ya... gonna do anything?" Asked Eddie. **"About what?"** Asked Venom, looking genuinely confused. "She called you a parasite" Kurumu said. **"Yeah, so?"** Asked Venom, now getting a little annoyed.

"... Sooooooo... you make a big f*ing deal if someone says it, now your ok with it?" Snapped Eddie, also getting annoyed due to him remembering all the crap Venom gave him and those around him whenever someone called him a parasite. **"No, it's different. She says it scientifically, you and everyone else just call me names"** Venom explained. Everyone except Yukari deadpanned, she had no idea what was going on even with her intelligence. "IT'S THE SAME THING!" Yelled Eddie, flabbergasted over this. **"No it's not"** said Venom. "Yes it is!" Said Eddie.

 **"No, it's NOT!"**

"YES! It is!"

 **"What are you getting so twisted about?"**

"YOU! Ya let someone call you parasite after all this time!"

 **"IT'S DIFFERENT!"**

"Ok, so you ARE a parasite..."

 **"PARASITE?! APOLOGIZE!"**

"I SAID IT SCIENTIFICALLY!"

 **"BULLSHIT! APOLOGIZE!"**

"YOUR THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE IN THE GALAXY!"

 **"APOLOGIZE!"**

While this was going on and Eddie and Venom continued to go back and forth, the girls couldn't help but giggle, then laugh at them as they kept going. Yup, just another day at Yokai Academy...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the lack of updates, been busy with other stuff. This was also a hard chapter to write, had to erase it and start over multiple times because each turned out poorly in my opinion, but THIS one should be satisfying since I made it as original as possible (you'll see how in a minute). Let's start off by addressing some reviews:

1) **Dovah117:** *GASP!* Dovah-kinn! Everybody bow, BOW before the Dragonborn! As for your review, yes I have a plan to introduce an OC Symbiote sometime in the future. Carnage may also appear, but haven't thought that idea entirely through yet.

2) **Stylus Opium:** You can predict the future? Damn, there goes my element of surprise. XD

3) **54godamora:** Glad you liked the references, and of course Stan da Man is gonna have a cameo at some point. Rest In Peace, Stan Lee; your legacy will live on in our hearts and our imaginations on FanFiction.

Now before we begin, you'll notice today's chapter is out of order from canon. There's a reason for this, as you'll see why by next chapter, so please don't get triggered by this small change. It's for plot and character development later on. Still, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Werewolf who cried** **Pervert!**

POW! WHACK! SQUISH!

A large body was knocked to the ground and split back into the 3 people used to form it. Currently, Venom was dealing with 3 fanboys that took Fan Club to the extreme, they fused together to form an ugly behemoth but even with their power tripled, they were still no match for the alien. They did come close however, managing to catch Venom off guard but punching him away and making him accidentally pull off a certain rosary... which ironically caused the fanboys own downfall. They were so distracted by Inner Moka's beauty, they became utterly oblivious to everything else. **"And people call ME a parasite"** he commented. The fan boys had enough and ran like hell, they heard that most who encounter Eddie Brock are never seen again. Venom also noted their energy was pitiful, not even WORTH the effort to feed off of.

 **"Venom..."** Inner Moka spoke. **"What'cha want? A snack?"** Asked Venom, a little rudely. **"Yes... and no. You leaving doesn't work for me"** she said, holding back her temper. " **If you and Eddie left, that would mean no more food for yours truly, now would it?"** She continued. **"OH, NO! We can't have that! God forbid you go a day without sinking your fangs into him"** Venom sarcastically remarked. **"Exactly"** she shot back, matching his sarcasm, but she wasn't done yet. **"But most importantly... it'd make her cry. The other Moka, that is; you'd be breaking her poor little heart."**

Venom just stared at her, it was hard to tell what he was thinking due to lack of pupils and eyebrows. "She's right about one thing, Venom. You and Eddie leaving is a literal stab in the heart" said Kurumu, gently hugging Venom's arm. "Please don't leave us! We'll do anything, just please stay!" Cried Yukari, grabbing Venom's other arm. **"Sure... if We were leaving"** Venom said, making the girls eyes widen in surprise, including Inner Moka's. "Your... your not leaving?" Kurumu asked. "But... but what about your bag?!" Said Yukari, pointing to Eddie's backpack off to the side... must have gotten tossed over there during the fight.

Whatever the case was, Venom sent a tendril to pick up the item before opening the zipper, causing a few letters to leak out. **"Well since you don't have any cell towers, Eddie had to resort to writing like Benjamin Franklin. And because your bus schedule sucks, he had to wait before he could mail them"** Venom said, using a few more tendrils to pick up the fallen letters and put them back inside as he spoke. **"Besides that, why WOULD We leave? Life would get pretty boring without your entertainment"** the Symbiote joked, giving the girls a fang-full grin that was creepy, yet oddly warming. "So... you leaving wasn't true?" Asked Kurumu. "But a matter of Moka jumping too..." began Yukari, then all 3 of them looked at Inner Moka; who just turned away with a **"Humph."**

In all honesty, Inner Moka didn't know what came over her. When she heard through the rosary that Eddie might be leaving, she was worried about Outer Moka's feelings for sure... but then, what was that pang in her chest?

 **XXX**

Eddie was waking back to his dorm later that night, he stayed after classes to study a little more. He had just started walking past the girls' dorm building when he heard a scream from somewhere inside. "The hell?" He muttered before running toward the building. When he got inside, he heard a commotion coming from upstairs. Making his way there, avoiding eye contact with other girls and ignoring Venom's comments on their body types; Eddie saw a group of 3 girls in front of a door, asking if the person inside was ok.

 _ **"If this is an all girls dorm, then why aren't they going inside?"**_ Asked Venom, but his question was sadly never answered. "What's going on?" Asked Eddie, the 3 girls jumping at his sudden appearance. None of them answered him, just shocked that a boy was here. With no response, Eddie tried opening the door; it was locked, of course. "Y-You can't go in there!" Said one of the girls. Eddie detected a small tone of fear in her voice, but why? Using Venom's tentacles to rip the door open (thankfully, it wasn't ripped off its hinges), Eddie saw in the corner of the room was a girl the same height as Moka with long red hair and a blanket wrapped around her. She looked terrified for whatever reason, the poor thing.

"Hey, you ok? What happened?" Asked Eddie, kneeling down to the girl. "I-I-I was ch-changing into m-my pa-pajamas a-and s-s-someone was w-watching me" said the girl, pointing a shaky finger at the window. Eddie looked into her eyes, the poor girl was scared out of her wits. Looking back to the 3... well, now bigger group of girls outside; Eddie spoke to them. "Can ya call security or something?" He said, knocking the girls' out of their dazes. Eddie got up, but the girl suddenly hugged his back. She wasn't as curvy as Moka, but still had a decent size...

"Your... Edward Brock, right?" Asked the girl. "Uh... yeah" he said, trying to ignore the... stimulation on his back. "Th-Thank you. I'm Deshiko... Deshiko Deshi."

 **XXX**

The club fair was going on the next day, so classes were canceled. There was allot to choose from: Acupuncture, Mummy, Love, Ghost Hunting... ya know, the usual stuff. The only normal ones were the Swimming Club and the Newspaper Club. Since Eddie was once a reporter, that one should be a piece of cake. And of course, the girls just HAD to follow him. They arrived in the club room, with Miss Nekonome waiting inside. She asked them to have a seat, the president of the club would be arriving shortly...

...

...

...

Ten minutes went by.

 _ **"I told ya we should've joined the Swimming Club!"**_ Said Venom, aggravated for waiting so long for one student. _'Put a sock in it. You just wanna see girls in bikinis'_ said Eddie. _**"Like YOU** **wouldn't?"**_ Snapped Venom. _'Moka didn't want to join and you know the girls by now, they're either all with me or not at all'_ said Eddie. _**"K**_ ** _urumu and Yukari had no problems with it, s_** _ **he's probably just shy to walk around you in swimwear"**_ said Venom. Now that Eddie thought about it, Moka seemed very skittish when they approached the booth... and he also couldn't help but imagine what she'd look like in a swimsuit. **_"See? Even your thinking it!"_** Venom caught Eddie, making the host erase the image in his brain.

"Uh, Miss Nekonome ma'am?" Eddie raised his hand. "Yes, Mister Brock?" Asked Miss Nekonome. "Are... we the only members of this club aside from you and the prez?" Asked Eddie. "Unfortunately, yes meow. I was told they all graduated last year" said Miss Nekonome, since she was as new to the school as Eddie and his friends were. The door started to open and someone walked inside. Stepping inside was a young man who looked a year older than them (excluding Yukari and Miss Nekonome). He was wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first few buttons undone. A necklace with a wolf's head hung around his neck, and he had black hair held back by a headband. "Oh man, sorry I'm late" the boy sighed as he walked to the head of the classroom. In his arms were 3 big bouquets of flowers... very expensive-looking ones too. "Name's Ginei Morioka, friends just call me Gin. Gotta say, the club lucked out this year" the boy, calling himself Gin said. He handed 1 bouquet to Moka, Kurumu and Yukari... they all flushed slightly.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but had to admit this guy's charm made the old _show-up-_ _and-give girls-flowers_ trick work pretty well. _**"What a brown-noser"**_ Venom commented. Speaking of which, said noser turned to face Eddie. "Eddie Brock, right? Heard pretty interesting stories about you, I might have to interview ya sometime" Gin smiled. "As long as you get me some flowers next time" Eddie joked. Despite his brown-nosing, Gin seemed to be a good guy... that, and it was nice to have another boy to talk to... one that didn't read your every thought and had to share your meals with. "Roses or Violets?" Asked Gin, getting in on the joke. "Daffodils" said Eddie.

"Pink or Yellow?"

"Preferably white."

"In season?"

"Eh, too much pollen."

"Store bought then?"

"Natural grown."

"... your good" said Gin.

Miss Nekonome had some errands to run, so she left Gin in charge. Now in president-mode, Gin spoke to the new club members to explain how things worked. "Alright newbies, down to business. The school paper is the source of all things Yokai. Something happens, we report it; upcoming events, private affairs and even dangerous situations. We do ANYTHING for a story, this club is not for the faint of heart!" Gin explained, a little overdramatically. _'Well... he's passionate at least'_ thought Eddie. **_"Nerd"_** Venom called Gin.

Gin then calmed down. "Just kidding, we mostly report regular run-of-the-mill stuff. Anyone have a story idea?" He asked.

 **XXX**

Kurumu brought up incidents about a Peeping Tom, asking if they could report on that to help the female population feel safer. Gin agreed to this but first, they had to try and get more members. The more people investigating, the better they're chances, right? Eddie walked down a hall with a box of supplies along with Yukari, who held a smaller box. As they approached the club room, they noticed Moka and Kurumu standing on chairs, putting up posters for the Newspaper Club... it wasn't the posters Gin was interested in.

In basic terms; the higher up they went, the lower Gins eyeballs fell.

 ** _"AW, HELL NO!"_** Roared Venom as 2 tendrils flew out of Eddie's front and pulled the short skirts down. This of course, caused their owners to yelp in surprise... their cheeks also heated up for some reason. "Ah! What the...?" They said in unison, looking down at what was pulling them. They didn't expect to see a certain someone looking up... neither did he because the color drained from his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

WHAM!

Modesty going into overdrive, Moka and Kurumu screamed and kicked Gin square in the nose on each side. "OW! S-S-Sorry girls, it was an accident. I just... wanted a better look... a-at the signs" Gin said, trying to save his own bacon. **_"Clearly"_** Venom growled.

 **XXX**

Later during lunch, the four friends were sitting together... after arguing who'd sit next to Eddie for the first 7 minutes. For this reason, Eddie was grateful Japanese schools had an hour for lunch unlike most American ones, which usually lasted only 30-50 minutes. ( **AN:** Don't quote me on this, LOL. That's how it usually works according to some of my Japanese friends... LEGAL Japanese friends, mind you. And me being American, that's how long my lunches lasted while I was growing up.)

About 12 minutes in, Gin had approached the table they were sitting at. Kurumu looked mad, Yukari looked disgusted and Moka looked embarrassed. Eddie's face however, held no emotion and just looked at the club president with a neutral expression. "So... see anymore good signs?" He sarcastically asked. "Uh... listen I'm... real sorry about before. I honestly wasn't intentionally looking" Gin apologized. Eddie could feel Venom's eyes narrow. _**"I wouldn't trust him as fast as I can eat him. Something about his energy tells me he's hiding something"**_ said the Symbiote. Unbeknownst to him and Eddie, Moka and her Inner self just had a similar conversation. "I'd like to make it up to you guys, so I did some digging... and found someone who could identify our Peeping Tom" said Gin. "Really?" Asked Kurumu, surprised. "Yeah, and I'd like Eddie to join me... the informant is REALLY shy around girls" said Gin.

 **XXX**

"So, whats the dude's name again?" Asked Eddie, walking with Gin to a building in the back of the school. "Anno A. Mass" Gin answered. Eddie gave him a plain face that said: really? "Seriously. I thought the same thing. He's in there, the only way in is through that window... doors busted" Gin continued. Eddie just looked at the window, then back to Gin. Deciding to just go with it, he was about to climb the wall using Venom's strength when, **_"Don't go in there"_** the Symbiote warmed. _'Why?'_ Asked Eddie. _**"Remember the last time you didn't listen to me?"** _Venom answered with a question. Eddie remembered all too well, that was the day Venom first defended Eddie against some grunts coming over to his house.

 _'Ok, I'll bite. Is the guy in there?'_ Asked Eddie. _**"Not a single male presence..."**_ Venom said, emphasizing on the word: male. Eddie knew what Venom was getting at, there were no boys in that building... just the opposite. As to what exactly was inside, Eddie had a feeling it wasn't gonna be good. "Actually, you'll have to follow up yourself, Gin. I really gotta go finish lunch, I'm starving" Eddie excused. Gin didn't expect that and looked slightly uncomfortable. "As your Club President and Senpai, I gave you a job" said Gin, regaining his cool for a second. Eddie was not amused. _'Oh. So he's gonna play that card, huh?'_ He thought, well two could play that game! "That's very irresponsible of my Senpai... I wonder what Miss Nekonome would do if she... just so happened to find out?" He wondered aloud, deliberately.

That got him. Gin might have been the club president, but he's still a student. He had no power over a teacher. The upperclassman stared at Eddie to try and see if he was bluffing, but Eddie had a good poker face. "Even if I wanted to, you've surely heard the rumors. I need lots of energy to simply walk, I can't climb up there without finishing my lunch" Eddie excused. Sighing, Gin gave in. "Alright, how about this? I'll climb up first, then pull you up, how's that sound?" Gin compromised. "Yeah, that should be fine, as long as you can lift my weight" Eddie said. "Chill, pretty boy. I think I can handle you" said Gin. With him climbing up and his back turned, he didn't notice a tendril whip the window a literal second before his head popped into view...

With a least 15 girls mid-changed, looking right up at him. Knowing he was in deep shit; he got down and attempted to run, but he tripped on something. When he looked back, there wasn't anything he could've tripped on. The upperclassman didn't see a tendril slither into a bush.

As he was surrounded by a bevy of angry girls, his face turned as pure white as a blank coloring book, trying to give reasonable explanation/excuse why he was just seen from the window. Sadly, the angry mob didn't want to listen to Gin as he screamed for mercy while they beat him up with brooms and sports equipment. While that was bad enough, pictures fell out of Gin's pocket that featured several girls in various states of undress... some of them the girls currently going to town on him, which made the beating 20x more painful.

Eddie took a picture with his cell phone (even if he couldn't make calls in the monster world, he was at least able to do that) while watching Gin's ass get handed to him, writing stuff down in a notepad. "I just love journalism" he said.

 **XXX**

Word that Gin was a peeper spread like a forest on fire. All day, he was chased by mobs of pissed off students all over the school... even some faculty members. Being a journalist himself, Eddie couldn't pass up the opportunity to show off his skills, so he made an article about Gin's new status as a serial Peeping Tom. It was quite a good one, it sold out like hot cakes... even if most of them were used as weapons.

Later that night under the moonlight, Eddie and Moka were standing out on the school roof... when did Kurumu and Yukari get here? The pink vampire wanted to spend some time alone with Eddie, but everyone's attention was on him all day for heroically snuffing out the Peeping Tom. Girls mostly, with many of them openly flirting and touching him. Kurumu and Yukari showed obvious signs of jealousy; Moka held it in well, but did get a covetous face for a few seconds. "BRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" The teens jumped and looked in the direction the voice came from. There, a beaten Gin stood with his uniform ripped and tattered, while rage written all over his face.

"You have any idea what you've done? I was one of the most popular boys on campus, now I'm nothing but a joke!" Gin growled. "Maybe if you looked at a girls pretty face instead of up their signs, you wouldn't have such a problem" Eddie suggested. Gin gave a dark, feral growl as an aura began to surround him. His body began to swell with raw power, his face sprouting gray fur before turning into a canine snout filled with sharp teeth, his ears relocated to the top of his head, and he sprouted a bushy tail. His eyes reopened, showing they have become yellow with a predatory flint in them. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLL!"

"Shit! He's a werewolf!" Said Kurumu. "An S-Class monster!" Said Yukari. Gin charged at the group, the intent to kill radiating off of him. Venom immediately took control, his hands out in front of him as he and the canine rolled backward. Gin was about to slice Venom's head off, but tentacles wrapped around the werewolf's arm and tossed him aside. Venom ran forward and tried punching Gin, but he vanished in a blur of speed, so Venom ended up smashing the floor.

 **"What the...?"** Venom asked, but he sensed something coming behind him. Throwing up a tendril-shield, Gin's second assault was stopped. Venom whipped some more tendrils in retaliation, only for Gin to vanish in the same way again. "Your too slow!" Gin taunted. **"Your too slow? Are you a werewolf or a werehog?"** Asked Venom. "Mock me all you want, you have no chance against me... especially tonight" Gin said, grinning. **"We'll see about that..."** said Venom, about to attack Gin again. "Venom, wait! He's an S-Class monster, just like Moka" warned Kurumu. "Werewolfs' are more powerful at night. Even more so under the moonlight" Yukari said, pointing to the sky. Sure enough, a bright full moon was hanging in the sky.

"Exactly. Werewolfs' are fast and strong, but get even faster and stronger with the moons rays. The brighter the moon, the bigger the power boost. And guess what tonight is... the full moon! Even a demon like you doesn't stand a chance! Since you took something from me, I'm taking Moka from you!" Gin gloated. Venom just looked up at Gin, in deep thought. **"So your basically the rejected love interest turned pedophile and decided to imprint on a younger girl?"**

Gin face twisted in rage. "Don't EVER mention that guy again! That horny bastard is an insult to werewolfs' EVERYWHERE!" He roared. **"And that makes you any better, why?"** Venom remarked. Gin got extremely pissed just then and vanished in the same manner as before. A blur rushed past Venom and slashed his sides multiple times. There was no blood, but it still hurt. The Symbiote tried, but couldn't keep up with the unnatural speed Gin possessed, so he turned invisible to try and counter Gin's unique ability with one of his own.

Gin stopped his assault, remained calm, looked around, and...

GRAB!

The girls were stunned at the sight, even Venom himself. Gin managed to grab Venom's arm right as his invisible fist turned visible was about to knock Gin's teeth out. **"How did y-?"** Venom asked, shocked. But he didn't finish his question because Gin brought Venom over his head and slammed him on the ground. "Follow your nose, it knows" Gin taunted, placing a claw on his nose. He then spun Venom around once before tossing him away, the alien Symbiote crashing into one of the towers.

Gin sped off towards his prey, intent on finishing the job. What he didn't expect was said target leaping out with claws extended, the werewolf had to skid to a stop and zip backwards to avoid the deadly swipe. That's where Venom got him, and used his tentacles to grab Gin and yank him forward, punching him off to the side and off the roof. Gin had to swim in midair to get back. "Not bad, Brock. Maybe I underestimated ya; but Moka's still gonna be mine, ya hear?!" Said Gin. **"Over Our dead body"** growled Venom. "With pleasure" Gin grinned wolfishly, zipping away and moving around Venom at breakneck speeds. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the werewolf, but it was impossible to get a good lock on him. When Venom DID try and strike, he'd end up hitting an after-image or simply miss altogether, much to his and Eddie's annoyance.

CRACK!

Venom was punched on the right side of his face, saliva and his tongue flinging out in said direction due to the force behind it. So much that he skid across the roof and while he tried stopping, his feet and the hand he was using to slow down dragged along the floor. Gin sped off again, now Venom had enough! As soon as a blur rushed past him, the alien wasted no time latching multiple tendrils onto Gin. Though it took 3 times to accomplish, Venom wasn't complaining now that he had the giant hairball right were he wanted him... and all that work made him hungry.

Of course, it was easier said than done; as the moons light made Gin stronger and by extension, harder to pull in. Once Venom got Gin close enough though, he accidentally stepped on Gins foot, making him howl in pain right in Venom's face. Venom screeched out in pain and began covering his ears, letting go of Gin in the process. The girls were confused at this, not only at why did Venom just let Gin go, but why he held his head like that? Gin was confused as well but unlike the monster girls who could only see Venom's back, he saw the Symbiote's facial expression... he looked like he was in pain, but why? All Gin did was... was that it? Smirking, he put this theory to the test, dashing towards Venom. Managing to shake the ringing in his ears, Venom took a battle stance, ready for anything Gin might try.

He didn't expect the werewolf to stop suddenly in front of him, just grinning... what's he up too? Didn't matter, this puppy was about to be put down! He raised his claws to attack...

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!"

Gin howled at him again and for a second time, Venom screeched in pain and held his head as the sound vibrated his eardrums. "What's wrong with Venom?" Asked Yukari over the howl. "Don't know, but I wish he'd just eat this creep already!" Said Kurumu, also speaking over Gin's cry. She and the others weren't holding their ears because the sound didn't bother them, at least not that much. Moka looked concerned but stayed silent, why was Eddie/Venom acting this way? Even after Gin stopped, Venom still didn't recover right away.

"Hahahahaha! So that's it, THAT'S your weakness? Oh-ho this is too funny! The whittle demon is scared of a whittle noise" Gin mocked, having found Venom's Achilles' heel. As Venom got to his senses; he was punched in the face and ribs, multiple times before Gin slashed him across the chest. The force behind the blow cut through his thick, black flesh and exposed some of Eddie's human form. With a roundhouse kick, Gin sent Venom flying and crashing into some of the railings. While they did bend at impact, miraculously they didn't break and send the Symbiote down to the ground below.

"EDDIE!" Shouted the girls, running to his side. "Venom, Venom? Are you ok?" Asked Moka, worriedly. "He won't be for long!" Roared Gin, charging at the group to finish the job. Kurumu and Yukari, despite being no match for an S-Class monster, took battle stances and armed themselves. Kurumu took her true form and Yukari pulled out her wand, Moka stayed kneeled next Venom. **"Ugh... bastard got Us off guard, that's all"** he said, still holding his head. He then noticed Kurumu and Yukari in battle positions. **"Don't! It's Us he wants, get out of here!"** Venom warned. "No way, Alien-boy" Kurumu said. "You've helped us, now we'll help you!" Yukari said. Venom and Eddie would be lying if they said they didn't feel touched at the display of loyalty. "Just TRY and stop me, I DARE you! You'll all be wolf chow!" Gin roared, closing in.

Moka looked at Gin, at Kurumu and Yukari, then at Venom...

And lastly, her rosary.

With a look of determination, she grabbed Venom's hand. **"What are you...?"** He was asking, but the next moment his claws were forcefully wrapped around a certain item and pulled away; and with a metallic snap...

FLASH!

Gin immediately stopped himself and covered his eyes from a seemingly random bright flash of light. "What the...? What's with the light show?" He asked. As it finally dimmed down, he looked back at his prey...

"... n-no way! Red eyes... silver hair... Moka? Your a... vampire?!" Gin was stunned, he didn't expect this in the slightest, that such a harmless looking girl; was in fact the age-old rival of his species. **"She forced me out, for this? What's wrong, big-bad Venom can't put the dog on a leash?"** Inner Moka said, now released. **"Speaking from experience? Your locked up like one half the time"** Venom threw back. Inner Moka just ignored his backtalk, as usual. **"Step aside, this could get messy"** she said to Kurumu and Yukari, they were still in battle stances. They obeyed, not wanting to piss Moka off... they knew not to get on her bad side.

Oddly, Gin started chuckling. **"I missed the joke"** said Inner Moka. "No joke here, this is just too good to be true. Not only will I take Brock down; but I get to show my new woman, a fellow S-Class, who the Alpha is!" Gin proclaimed, leaping and diving at his new target. **"You wis-..."** said Inner Moka, attempting to land one of her signature [and deadly] kicks, but Gin was long gone before it could connect. She'd never admit it aloud, but even she was shocked at the speed Gin possessed. It might have been the full moons effect, but it was still impressive.

"You vampires might be strong, but that strength means nothing of ya can't keep up. No monster, S-Class or not, stands a chance against a werewolf under the full moon! So as long the light showers me, there's only gonna be 1 winner tonight, and it won't be you!" Gin taunted and sped off again, zipping around much like before. He then went to attack, claws ready to swipe, and Inner Moka had no way of overpowering an overclocked werewolf!

The strike never came close to her as she avoided the attack somehow! "Wha-?" Went Gin. Inner Moka just stayed silent, but she was surprised as he was. Now that she was out of harm's way, she felt something around her waist. It was a black tendril, connected to the now-recovering Venom. **"... get your slimy fingers off me"** ordered Inner Moka. **"Your welcome"** said Venom, releasing his hold on Moka.

The alien and the vampire joined forces, knowing that if one of them can't stop Gin, they'd just have to work together. Moka tried kicking Gin and Venom tried whipping him, but the werewolf was too fast, and it was getting on their nerves. "This is bad" said Yukari. "No shit, shorty; but what can we do? If Moka and Venom can't stop the perv, how can we?" Asked Kurumu. Yukari didn't know the answer at the moment and just kept watching the battle. As Venom was changing tactics from tendrils to claws, none of them noticed some clouds covered the moon ever so slightly. When this happened, Gin slowed down; not by much, but just enough that Venom was able to draw some blood from the wolf as it sped past him. "Rrgh, lucky shot!" He said, not realizing what had happened because the cloud that slightly covered the moon floated away with the wind, giving Gin his full power back.

The only one that saw and took notice of this was Yukari. The second she saw Gin get slashed, she looked up on instinct, and got an idea based on what she saw. She didn't know if it would work but at this point, they had nothing to lose.

( **AN:** Incoming scene is completely impossible, but no one in the Rosario Vampire community has done this before, so just roll with it. I think you'll appreciate its creativity.)

Whispering her idea into the succubus' ear. "You ready think that'll work?" Asked Kurumu. She wasn't the smart one by any means, but even she knew the plan sounded completely ridiculous. Would it actually turn the tide into Venom and Moka's favor? That she didn't know. "Just trust me, it's the best chance we got, now go!" Ordered Yukari. Sighing, Kurumu took flight and flew up and away. **"Where's that girl going?"** Asked Venom, looking up after hearing the sound of flapping wings. He and Inner Moka then heard muttering and looking behind themselves; Yukari was chanting something under her breath, and her wand was glowing. **"And what's that idiot doing?"** Asked the vampire.

Gin had his own theory. "One's smart enough to run away, the others praying for mercy" he said, taking off in another blur. He dashed around both Inner Moka and Venom, but mostly strike the Symbiote and even if he tried turning invisible, Gin's just smell him out. So Venom just had to endure and wait for the right moment, whenever that would be. Kurumu flew as high as she could and grew out her nails. She was still skeptical of this plan, but hoped it would work.

Down below, Gin had enough playing around. It was time to kill the Symbiote once and for all! "Your done, parasite!" He said, rushing forward faster than before. **"Parasite?"** Venom growled upon hearing the name-call. Anger radiating off of him, he stood straight up...

...

...

...

And grabbed the werewolf's arm just as he was about to attack with it, shocking both Inner Moka and Gin. "No way... how did, you stop me?" He said, not expecting Venom to stop the wolf dead in his tracks. Out of the top of Venom's eye, he noticed something that made him grin. **"Looks like your nightlight, just blew out"** he said. "What are you...?" Gin asked, but realized what the sentence could have meant. Looking at the sky, was a cloud in the shape of a middle finger, covering up the moon. Kurumu was also flying below it, pulling an eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. A quick flashback shows she had sliced off bits of cloud and Yukari used her magic to make a giant middle finger of the clouds to nullify the moons glow.

"What the hell, it's not even supposed to be cloudy tonight! Without the moons light, I'm..." said Gin, seeing that his advantage had just gone up in smoke. **"Going on a one-way trip to the pound"** said Venom, using his other hand to punch Gin in the snout, the werewolf flying a bit before sliding on his back. Venom took this time to take his anger out on the older student, charging toward him was a set of claws ready to bury themselves into his chest. Gin managed to roll backward and dodge the sudden strike, but just barely. Without the moonlight, his speed no longer had an increase, plus he was getting tired now that the boost from the moon was over and returned to his normal level of power.

Swipe after swipe, tentacle after tentacle; Gin evaded Venom's onslaught. The monster girls could tell he was really pissed, he didn't even tell Gin to apologize for name-calling. Gin got slower and slower, running low on juice. Venom noticed and exploited it by pretending to go for around claw swipe, and changers it into a mass of tendrils that grabbed hold of the werewolf... and his snout to make sure of no surprise barks. Gin knew what would happen next according to rumors, and didn't want to take the chance of being eaten alive. As Venom held him up by his shirt, Gin spoke... attempted to anyway.

 **Gin:** M-M-May, Mock. M-M-Mmt's mm me mmsty mere... _(translation: "H-H-Hey, Brock. L-L-Lets not be hasty here...")_

 **"Sorry, We didn't catch that"** Venom answered, loosening his tendrils' grip just a bit; enough for Gin to speak coherently, but not enough for a howl. "L-Lets t-t-talk this over, m-maybe we can c-c-come to some k-kind of agreement?" Gin trembled. Venom was silent for a moment before responding. **"What kind of agreement?"**

"I-I'll just walk away, never bother you guys ever again. I won't peep anymore either, cross my heart" Gin offered. Venom actually seemed to take this into consideration. **"How about this,"** he asked, tightening his grip on Gin's shirt, so much his claws poked holes in the fabric. **"You walk away, never peep again... AND apologize to EVERY girl you've spied on, including Deshiko Deshi."** Gin's eyes widened at the mere mention of the name, how did Venom find out about her? More importantly, why was he sympathizing with the likes of her, doesn't he know who she is... what she's apart of? **"W-Where did you hear...?"** Gin asked in a shaky voice. **This is NOT up discussion, Russell. Apologize by mail, the newspaper, Facebook; We don't care! Just get it done! Otherwise..."** Venom threatened; pulling Gin close enough to see his large, shark-like teeth. **"We're thinking Arby's Roast Wolf sandwich with Curly Pancreas."**

Gin was definitely horrified now, he could only imagine the screams of other monsters who went down that gullet. "Y-You got it, bro. I-I'll start a draft tonight, be ready by tomorrow, I promise" Gin squeaked. Venom began to lower him...

 **"Good dog... have a nice flight."**

"Huh? Wait, WAIT! TAKE IT EASY, I...!"

With a roar, Venom threw Gin into the sky with all his might. The poor dog howling as he dropped to the ground from at least 300 feet in the air, landing with an audible thud.

With the threat taken care of, Venom turned back to the girls to see surprised looks on their faces; even Inner Moka's but she managed to hide most of it. **"What?"** He asked. **"I thought for sure you'd eat him"** Inner Moka said. **"We'd rather eat dirt"** said Venom.

 **XXX**

The next day, Gin did what he promised... begrudgingly of course, but still kept his word. The next issue of the "Symbi-Yokai Gazette" was all about Gin apologizing for everything he did. People forgave, but promised to never forget. As for the newspapers name, the monster girls voted to change it. While Gin voted against it (for obvious reasons); Miss Nekonome thought it sounded hip, cool and mysterious. So she had no problems agreeing to give the newspaper title a new sense of flare, much to the werewolfs annoyance.

Yep... just another day at Yokai Academy.


	7. Chapter 7

WOOOOOOOO! Over 100 followers! Awesome! Didn't think this story would get THIS much attention, I love the amount of support this is getting. You guys are amazing, some of whom will be shouted-out:

1) **Rmarcano321:** An alien fighting monsters, with a Harem aspect.

2) **54godamora:** I mentioned the Kuyo fight before, but I don't wanna spoil anything. Something good and original will happen, that's all I can... and WILL say.

3) **Colossus Bridger:** I don't know why, but your username reminds of _Shadow of the Colossus_ for some reason. Thanks for the kind words by the way.

4) **Dovah117:** DUUUUH! Skyrim is the best game of Elder Scrolls! So much that it's the only Elder Scroll game (to my knowledge) to get a remastered edition. I heard Oblivion might be getting one but my personal opinion; nothing can beat Skyrim! It's an adventure... then it took an arrow in the knee (sorry, I had to make that reference). As for the OC Symbiote, I have the chapter planned out, but haven't formulated its backstory at the moment. It might crash from space, be in a leftover Life Fountain capsule, or it might just be bonded to a student.

5) **AxDevilman:** I haven't given much thought about Knull, but he'll be worked into the script, and glad your liking the show.

Can we get to 200 followers, maybe?... eh, that's probably asking too much. Regardless, sorry about the long wait, so let's continue!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Always Swim with a Symbiote**

"Club Trade?" Asked Eddie. Two days passed since Eddie/Venom defeated Gin and as much as the werewolf hated to admit it, Eddie was a fantastic Journalist. He knew what questions to ask, how to ask and most importantly, WHEN to ask them. Gin overheard bits and pieces about a 'friend' Eddie tried to help in the past, asking the wrong question at the wrong time, and it cost them their jobs. "Yup. Once in a while, other clubs might request help from another. Be it for resources or equipment. I got a call earlier today asking if someone could help their club... actually; they asked for you, personally" said Gin. "Riiiiight... you just NEEDED a reason to get rid of Eddie" stated Kurumu with her arms crossed. "N-NO!" Gin insisted... it was an obvious lie due to the look on his face.

Of course; they never would have believed anything Gin said without Miss Nekonome confirming it, which she did. At least Gin was being legit... this time anyway.

"So, which club is it?" Asked Eddie. _**"Please be the Cooking Club, please be the Cooking Club, please be the Cooking Club"**_ Venom began praying. "The Swimming Club" said Gin. _**"YEEEEES! Finally! A club I can sink my... oh. Well... that's fine too!"**_ Said Venom. Even if it wasn't what he prayed for just now, Venom was still cheerful about it. Moka looked away with her eyes, and Eddie took notice of this. She wasn't exactly thrilled when they saw the Swimming Club at the fair a while back, which still confused him. From the Dracula movies, vampires couldn't cross running water... keyword: _running_ water; so why was Moka so weirded out by the mere mention of it?

 _ **"Maybe she never learned how to swim?"**_ Asked Venom, interrupting Eddie's thoughts. "Alright, what do they need?" Asked Eddie, quickly glancing at Moka for a second to see her reaction. She flinched slightly, but the reason for it was still lost on the host. "A lifeguard, their current one got a real bad sunburn or something. Skin was all wrinkly and dry" said Gin, making the girls go: eww. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" Asked Eddie. "Technically you do; but if you don't, we'd be losing out on extra club funds" said Gin. ( **AN:** School clubs have funds in general, but the 'Club Trade' I made up. Think of it as workers comp, you still get paid for your time.)

Eddie thought this over... _**"Betcha $20 he'll start 'wolfing around', if ya know what I mean"**_ said Venom. _'Maybe... but some extra cash would be nice'_ Eddie pointed out. _**"True... its a win-win situation"**_ said Venom. _'How ya figure that?'_ Asked Eddie. ** _"We get paid to watch girls all day... partly clothed! Best job, EVER!"_** Venom cheered, making Eddie roll his eyes... then again, the Symbiote wasn't wrong either. Sighing, Eddie gave his answer. "Ok, I'll do it... but only cause I'm such a nice guy, and the extra yen sounds promising" he said.

"Great! I'll call and let them kn-" Gin said, a little TOO excitedly. But as he tried leaving, a tendril whipped and grabbed his leg. Looking behind him, Venom had outstretched right into his face. "Try ANYTHING..." Eddie said before Venom roared at Gin up close, giving him a clear view of all those teeth. The werewolf screamed in a high-pitched voice and got the hell outta there, but the message had been received.

 **XXX**

Walking up to the campus pool, Eddie heard the cheers and splashing of the students. The pool itself was pretty big, it had to be set up on a large foundation and away from the main building, and it was closed off by fences... probably in case someone didn't follow the golden rule of _no running_ , at least they wouldn't slip off and onto the hard ground below.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was a young, beautiful girl with aquamarine hair; dressed in a bikini and sarong. She was incredibly sexy. "Oh... well, hello there. You must be Edward Brock, right?" She asked as Eddie approached. "Yes ma'am" Eddie responded back, noticing she extended her hand. _'Hmm, she's professional at least, unlike Gin'_ he mentally noted. "Glad to finally meet you. I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club... you've got quite a hard grip" she said, revealing herself as the contact Gin gotten a call from. Eddie chuckled at her tiny flirting, he's been through this plenty of times back at his office job even while he was dating Anne. "Can you blame me? Your so wet, I didn't want to slip up" he joked. _**"Oh-ho! Good one!"**_ Complimented Venom.

Tamao just gave a small smile that had a slight hint of seduction. "No wonder Ginei gave you away, such a charmer..." she said, leaning up close to Eddie's face, her breasts slightly pushing into him. They're faces were an inch apart, maybe shorter, then she turned to speak into his ear. "Changing rooms on the left... I'll be waiting" she said, backing off and heading upstairs to the pool.

 **XXX**

After entering the changing room, Eddie began to take off his clothes to put on his swimming trunks. As he did so, he happened to look at a mirror as he took off his shirt and see himself. Well-built, but not overly-muscular either. He was no longer the same journalist from what seemed like decades ago; now he was a High Schooler with small, yet life-changing scars. _**"*Whistle, long whistle* Just look at that beast... mmm, MMM!"**_ Venom commented. Eddie just chuckled and shook his head. As the host striped off his jeans, he could've sworn he heard an 'eep' coming from behind him. Ignoring it, he started removing the only thing covering his 'goods' when... **_"Behind you"_** Venom said, oddly calmly. When Eddie turned his neck quickly in case of danger...

"Moka?!"

Indeed it was, complete with a red face and in a white one-piece swimsuit. Once Eddie realized why she was red, he quickly pulled up his remaining article of clothing. "What the heck are you doing here?" He asked, feeling a little embarrassed. Sure he's done stuff like this with Anne before, but they were dating, he and Moka were not. "I... uh... joined the swimming club... and went to get changed..." said Moka, trying to focus and not stare at Eddie. She's never seen a boy in this light before... "In the men's room?" Eddie asked, his voice a little squeaky.

"I-I'm sorry. T-There was no sign on the door, I-I'll go now!" Said Moka, leaving the changing room. As she did, she leaned her back against the door and slid down, sighing. That was so embarrassing, she didn't mean too. She was changing in a toilet stall and as she got out, she just happened to see Eddie coming in. He then began removing his clothing starting with his shirt so she was able to see his bare back.

And for the love of her... she just couldn't look away...

 **XXX**

Eddie and Venom were sure they've been sent to heaven, pretty girls in bikinis as far as the eye could see. They were splashing and giggling with the boys. Eddie of course, was sitting on a lifeguard chair that overlooked the pool, giving him and his other half a good view of everything. The only person not in the pool excluding students coming out and wrapping themselves up in towels, was Moka, who was sitting against the fence. She looked extremely uncomfortable and skittish.

 ** _"Should we go check on her?"_** Asked Venom. Eddie couldn't agree more, it didn't look like anyone would need his help anytime soon. And even if/when they did, Venom's tendrils could just pull them out. "Hey, Moka? You ok?" Asked Eddie, approaching the vampire. Moka stiffened up at his voice, but calmed down once she realized it was Eddie. "Oh, hi Eddie. I-I'm ok. Just... a little nervous" she admitted. "What about?" Eddie asked, sitting next to Moka. She looked into his gentle, blue eyes; but turned away. "N-Nothing. Just a little shy is all" she excused. "Of the people... or the water?" Eddie asked, causing Moka to freak out. Did he know her secret? "Is it true then, vampires can't cross moving water?" He asked again. Moka's head hung in shame, she only wanted to be close to Eddie while the others weren't here. But thanks to her stupid weakness, she couldn't even do that.

"... its true. I can't go near water... period. Waters purifying properties hurt me, I can't get a drop on me..." Moka said, sadly. The 2 friends then heard splashing close by and saw Tamao swim up to them. "Ok, this is ridiculous. This is the Swimming Club, not the sitting club. If your not gonna swim, just leave" said Tamao, splashing some water at Moka's legs. Eyes widening at what would happen in a matter of seconds, Moka got up and ran as quickly as she could. Eddie got up, calling Moka as she ran. "Moka! MOKA, WAIT U-!"

"YAHOO-HOOOOOOOO!"

SPLAT!

A yellow blur flew through the air and into Eddie. "Hi Eddie! I just joined the Swimming Club too, isn't that great?!" Asked a certain succubus, landing into Eddie. Not able to see were he was going, he walked to the edge of the pool and fell in, making a big splash. Eddie coughed as he returned to the surface, holding Kurumu while her arms were wrapped around his neck. Before he could sarcastically comment to Kurumu 'yeah, fantastic'... "SO DID I!" Yukari tackled the duo, making another (and bigger) splash. The 2 girls started arguing who got to Eddie first, who he'd prefer to teach to swim, they're bust sizes... Eddie managed to get away. _'You couldn't warn me?'_ He asked Venom, but the Symbiote never answered.

 **XXX**

Meanwhile, Moka was sitting between the 2 changing rooms, gritting her teeth in pain. She began to spark like a spark-plug. Her Rosario glowed and spoke to her. **"Now look what happened... why did you go near the damn pool in the 1st place?"** Said Inner Moka. "I just... wanted to be with Eddie" said Moka. **"Regardless, this body... is also my body. Don't push our luck, or get strung along by that jerk"** said Inner Moka. "Moka? MOKA, YOU HERE?" Came the concerned voice of Eddie, but the poor vampire couldn't call out because she was in so much pain.

While Eddie was looking for her, a tendril pointed in the direction of... flashing? Where was that coming from? "Moka? Jesus, Moka; what's happening to you?" He asked upon seeing Moka spark. "Eddie... n-no... don't... come near me..." Moka moaned. Eddie didn't listen and grabbed Moka's hand, shocking him too. It wasn't too painful though. "Eddie... don't..." Moka tried waving him off again, though she was flattered at his loyalty. "No, Moka. This is my fault, I should have put the pieces together sooner... got you outta there before you'd get splashed" Eddie apologized, making Moka's eyes widen. "N-No... it's not... I never... told you... how'd I... expect you... to know?" She asked, not wanting Eddie to blame himself. Eddie didn't let go of Moka's hand for the time they spent in that alleyway, he just sat there and took the pain with her, squeezing her hand gently in a comforting manner. After a few minutes, Moka finally stopped and the electricity dissipated.

Screaming was then heard by the two, coming from the pool! _**"The hell's going on?"**_ Venom asked. Eddie looked in the direction of the shrieks... he wanted to help, but didn't want to leave Moka either. "Just go... I'll be ok" Moka assured him. "Are you sure? I-" Eddie asked, but Moka hardened her glare, something she rarely did. "I'll... catch up..." she said. Though Eddie felt bad leaving her behind, he respected her wishes and returned to the pool. After a few seconds, the sparkling died down and Moka rose to her shaking feet. **"Don't even think about following him. You wanna go through all that again?"** Asked Inner Moka.

 **XXX**

Upon approaching the pool again; Eddie saw some girls biting into boys, they turned into dry and wrinkly husks. **_"Those females are sucking the life outta them, literally!"_** Venom said. Before Eddie could make a move, he was suddenly pulled into the pool by a finned tail. "Eddie! How nice of you to join us. You arrived just in time for lunch break" said Tamao, who was now in her monster form. She was a mermaid. Looking around, Eddie saw that Kurumu and Yukari were captured, but they were not sucked dry. "Oh them... as appetizing as they look, they're sadly not apart of our diet. We mermaids feast on the life force of men mostly... nothing personal..." she explained, her mouth opening to reveal 2 rows of razor-sharp teeth. She lunged at Eddie, but that's when Venom took over and bared his own fangs. She backed off immediately. **"What a coincidence, seafoods Our favorite"** Venom said. Using his tentacles, he grabbed Tamao and tossed her out of the way. He proceeded to try and free Kurumu and Yukari, also saving a few male students before they were sucked dry. It was kinda hard due to water being less dense than land, but not impossible.

Approaching the duo, other mermaids attempted to overpower Venom by dog-piling on him... **"We don't want to be... part of your WORLD!"** But he flung them off easily. Stomping through the water, the remaining 2 mermaids bared their fangs and held them above the necks of the succubus and witch. "Don't come any closer!" Warned the first one. "One more step, the witch of the west gets it!" Warned the second. Sadly, he couldn't try turning invisible because the water would give him away. They thought they had him beat...

WHAP! SPLASH!

They didn't expect 2 tiny tendrils from Venom's shoulders to quickly sock them in the face, especially not that hard. **"You girls ok?"** Asked Venom, approaching the girls. "Venom! Behind you!" Yukari cried out. Venom quickly turned his neck, and saw Tamao about to swipe at him, so he backhanded the mermaid before she could strike. She splashed backward, but recovered. Venom stomped over with some effort to try and punch her, but she quickly darted out of the way, and was successful in slashing Venom. It wasn't a fatal cut or even a painful one, but it annoyed him all the same.

Whipping a tentacle sideways, he tried swatting her away, but this failed as well. She dove underwater to avoid Venom's attack, and swam underneath him, planting a scratch on each of his thighs. Again, it wasn't painful, just annoying. The Symbiote tried grabbing her tail, but that worked as well as trying to catch a bass with the same tactic, she slipped through his fingers each time. Tamao began taunting Venom as she returned to the surface. "You might be powerful on land, but in the water is home territory for me! You have no chance of winning here!" She claimed and thanks to her rambling, Venom manged to catch her arm with his tendrils. **"Can sure as hell try"** he said, yanking her forward and punching her. Venom then jumped high in the arm, about to come crashing down on the mermaid with both fists!

SPLOOOOOOSH!

Dammit! He missed again! No matter how strong Venom was, it wasn't much use to overpower his prey if she stayed on the run... or _swim_ , in this case. Having enough, Venom extended his claws, intent on making fish sticks out of Tamao. "Like I said, in here your out of your..." she said, then followed up in a sing-song voice: "~LEEEEEEEEEEEEEAGUE!~"

Claws ready to dig in, Venom screeched in pain and recoiled back, covering his ears. Shaking it off, he swiped only to miss his target yet a third time as she dived away. Popping up behind him, "Come on, try ~HAAAAAAAAAAARDERRRRRRRRRR!~" She sang again, giving Venom more agony. "~TRY HARDER, HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!~" Sang the other mermaids, forming a circle around their Club President and alien. The sound, while beautiful, was unbearable for the Symbiote. "What's wrong with Venom?" Asked Kurumu, wondering why Venom wasn't attacking. It couldn't be the mermaids terrible pitch, she could do SO much better...

Yukari keep watching, then it clicked with her. She thought back to the fight with Gin, his voice echoing in her brain: _'that's it? THAT'S your weakness?'_

"The sound... Kurumu! The sound! I think it hurts him!" Yukari said. "Really?" Asked Kurumu, also referring back to Gin's fight. When his foot got stepped on, he howled right in Venom's face, which she figured would bother anyone. But looking at Venom now, in distress because of a melody... she needed no further provocation. As Yukari followed behind her and to the edge of the pool, a single mermaid popped up, teeth out and claws extended. "Going somewhere?" She asked, in which Kurumu responded with her own. "THROUGH you if you don't get outta my way!" She threatened. "Unless you wanna be fish fried, I'd move...!" Said Yukari, taking out her wand, but that when sereval more mermaids popped out from the water as well, in similar stances as the first one. "Aside?" Yukari finished.

Venom just stood in the center of the pool, holding in head. Tamao swam over and leaned on him, indirectly mocking him as he couldn't attack her due to his vibrating eardrums. **"How... do..."** he tried asking, but Tamao cut him off. "How do I know your weakness?... You told me actually, the other night with Ginei..."

-TAMAO'S FLASHBACK-

 **Tamao** : I was taking an evening dip. When I got out, I thought I heard a dog or something, but ignored it.

 _Flashback shows Tamao, in her signature bikini, taking a refreshing swim one night, diving underwater or just swimming back and forth. She popped up to the surface upon hearing a howl, but shrugged it off._

 **Tamao** : Once I headed back to my dorm, Ginei came flying off the roof.

 _After drying off with a towel at the pool and getting changed in the changing room, she walked to the girls dormitory when she heard the sound of metal snapping... metal bars to be precise. Looking up, Gin was swimming back to the school roof for some reason. "The hell's that idiot doing?" She asked herself._

 **Tamao** : I saw everything. Your battle with Ginei. It was impressive, you had enough strength to rival even a werewolf under a full moon.

 _Tamao opened the door to the roof, but immediately closed it out of fear of being spotted or getting caught in the crossfire... she kept it open just a crack so she was still able to see what was going on. Venom pulled Gin in, but accidentally stepped on the werewolf's foot, causing him to howl in pain but most importantly... Venom to back off, screeching. "So that's it, THAT'S your weakness! Oh-ho this is too funny! The whittle demon is scared of a whittle noise" Gin mocked. Tamao smiled devilishly upon hearing this information._

-END FLASHBACK-

"Also, I caught your scent. Very human-like, but also different, something I've never smelled before... it's delicious..." Tamao said. While she was speaking, Moka managed to climb the stairs by using the railing due to the waters effects not having completely worn off yet. When she got to the top, she was shocked at what she saw. Mermaids have surrounded Venom/Eddie, and he was in distress. Fatigue left her and she ran towards the Symbiote, only to stop at the pools edge, staring at the water with fear as if it was boiling-hot lava. "Rumors say you've eaten quite a lot. With all that flavor, I wonder how you'll taste!" Said Tamao, her jaws opening wide, ready to take a bite into the aliens flesh! Seeing this, all hesitation disappeared from Moka and with a determinated face, dove into the pool without a second thought! **"NO! YOU IDIOT!"** Screamed Inner Moka.

SPLASH!

Hearing the splash, Tamao closed her mouth and turned to see what made that noise. "What the hell... impossible! I thought she was a..." she said, surprised Moka was able to jump in. According to rumors, she was an S-Class vampire. Moka swam to the surface and began to swim over... she never learned how to, so she was basically just crawling on water. "Eddie! I'm coming!" She called out in-between breaths. Venom was able to look behind him to see Moka try and come to this rescue. She had to hurry to Eddie before...

BUZZZZZZZZ!

Sparks starting radiating off her person, inflicting electrifying pain to the vampiress. "What's that moron doing! Vampires and water don't mix!" Said Kurumu, as she and Yukari were still fighting the mermaids blocking their path. "Heheh, what an idiot. Now the water will eat away her skin and muscle until there's nothing left but bone" said Tamao, finding Moka's rescue attempt amusing. Venom's eyes widened in realization, she was going to kill herself, just to save his ass! After a few more seconds, Moka started to fade out... and she began to sink to the bottom of the pool, unable to continue.

"Heh, stupid bitch. Now, where was I...?"

WHAM!

Venom, finding to strength to ignore the horrible noise, backhanded the older mermaid and without another word, turned and dove beneath the surface. The mermaids stopped their vocals. Their president told them the Symbiote wouldn't be able to fight back, so they were now concerned about her. "Lady Tamao, you ok?" One of them asked. Tamao groaned, recovering from Venom's surprise retaliation. "Don't stop, you guppies! Keep singing!" She yelled at them.

Venom swam under as quick as he could. The mermaids sang again, but thankfully the water drowned out the sound so it was tolerable. _**'Hang on, Moka. We'll get you out of this'**_ he thought to himself, hoping his thoughts could reach her somehow. Some of the mermaids stopped singing and decided to swim at Venom instead, it was their home field after all. The Symbiote reached Moka without any problems, but now he had to somehow take care of the pesky fish at the same time! He didn't know if what Tamao mentioned about Moka's skin dissolving but on the odd chance it was true, he and Eddie better think of something; FAST! He planed to jump out using his powerful legs. He pulled Moka's body close, but in the process he accidentally... _**'Aw, shit.'**_

Bats flew into the pool from out of nowhere, causing the pool to glow blood-red. Tamao began to shake, she felt incredible power coming from the deep end where Moka sunk. "What's this?" She asked no one in particular, but her answer came in the form of energy erupting from Venom dove, making a tidal wave! Half the mermaids were flung out of the water and fell either on the deck or outside (or on top of) the fence, flailing about like beached sharks. This high school pool was now reduced to a kiddie pool.

Moka, her Inner self now freed, was being held by Venom bridal style. She was sparking but unlike her Outer self, she was conscious. **"Your starting to become a giant pain in my ass"** she 'thanked' Venom. **"Your welcome"** the Symbiote responded. "Your not taking my meal from me, vampire! Drink THIS!" Shouted Tamao, flinging water at the duo with her tail. The remaining mermaids followed suit while chanting: "drink it" over and over again. Venom shielded both Inner Moka and himself with a tendril-dome, the water dripping off harmlessly. **"Can you get your face out of mine? It reeks of carcass"** Inner Moka said. **"I'm trying to protect your skinny ass from the water! You don't exactly smell like a bouquet of roses either"** Venom shot back, since they were both wet. _'Can you both stop bickering? for once?'_ Eddie groaned, though he never got an answer.

With the hydro attack not working, Tamao and the mermaids started singing again. Screeching in pain once more, Venom covered the sides of his head, dropping Inner Moka into the water. **"Ugh... what's your prob-... Venom? What's wrong with you?"** She asked angrily at first, but then saw Venom's state of agony. **"Too... loud...!"** He moaned, almost crying and his voice filled with suffering. Seeing this, Inner Moka immediately thought back to the last time he felt this way, back to his and Gin's scuffle. It made sense now! Why Eddie uses country rock music against him, not just because of it's lyrics... but because of its loud volume. In comparison to her own weakness, at least water could be avoided but sound... THAT was everywhere, so it was a massive risk just walking the earth everyday! The vampire had just assumed that since he wasn't of this planet, that he wouldn't have any weakness on it... and she now felt a little guilty. The honorable side of her started kicking in, she HAD to help him, but there was no way she could silence the chorus of mermaids on her own. Her strength was drained from her other half foolishly diving in...

Groaning and swallowing her pride...

"~DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK...~"

 **"Shut, UP!"**

POW!

Inner Moka flew at small group of mermaids and kicked them away. **"Kurumu! Yukari! Button their yaps, NOW!"** She ordered the other two, who had finally finished with their own group of mermaids. They needed no further instruction, and helped the weakened vampire reduce the school of fish. "Drink it yourselves, you floozy flounders!" Said Kurumu, picking up 3 mermaids by their tails (one in each hand and a third using her tail) and throwing them out of the pool.

KLONG! KLONG! KLONG!

Yukari used her signature washtub attack to subdue the remaining mermaids. "I prefer my sushi cooked anyway" she commented. This continued until the pool was free of mermaids until Tamao was the last one left. As the horrid sound of music was finally gone, Venom collapsed, his hands in the pool holding his body up as he began panting in relief... he didn't know how much more he could've taken. "Eddie? Eddie! Are you ok?" Asked Kurumu worriedly, wrapping her arms around his bulky body (or at least TRIED too, he was larger than her). **"Uuuuuh... and everyone back home thought _Baby_ was bad..."** Venom groaned, getting to his feet. He looked at Tamao, she was angry now, getting her entire club knocked out would do that to someone.

He needed to end this, but how? Kurumu was more of an aerial combatant, Yukari was more distance oriented with her magic, and he and Inner Moka specialized in hand-to-hand combat and sheer strength. Tamao had home field advantage in water and while she wasn't too tough on her own, she had numbers on her side in the beginning of the fight, so the group did not have as much energy left as she did. And since they were battling in a water-based environment, she was able to move quicker than they can. Venom did mange to get lucky a few times earlier and grab the mermaid, but that's only when her big mouth was... wait, that's it!

Looking at his surroundings quickly, he and Eddie came up with a plan. Venom wrapped a tendril around Inner Moka. **"Get that..."** she began to say, but Venom cut her off. **"Quiet. We got an idea"** he said, then his face peeled back that was out of Tamao's line of sight. **"Trust Us"** Eddie/Venom said, the human half winking at her, confusing the vampire.

 **"So, Moka? How would you rate Sara Paxton** **over here?"** Asked Venom. Inner Moka stared at him in absolute confusion, but the opened side of his face gestured to the mermaid with his eye before it closed back up. "What did you call me?" Asked Tamao, her right eye twitching. Inner Moka smiled, she understood now. **"Humph, I could beat her fictional-ass with a leg tied behind my back"** she said. A vein popped on Tamao's forehead. "We're NOT fictional! Just... discrete! And don't compare me to that slut! She's an insult to mermaids EVERYWHERE!" She defended, getting a little ticked. **"Was that before, or AFTER you had a child with a human?"** Venom 'asked', now Tamao's ears began to steam. **"A minnow like her? Please; I'd have 12 kids by the time some sad, fat Grouper filled her up"** Inner Moka added.

Tamao bared her teeth. "YOU BITCH!" She roared, swimming towards Inner Moka and once she was within striking range, Venom tossed the vampire up. The mermaid was focused on Inner Moka, so she jumped out of the pool instinctively. As they were airborne, **"Heh, can't believe you actually took the bait"** said Inner Moka. Before Tamao could respond to that...

WHIP!

Inner Moka landed on the ground with no issues, but Tamao... was held by a large tentacle in the air. **"Just like a fish"** Venom grinned. With no further words, Venom yanked Tamao down and smashed her into the pool with a big splash. He wasn't done yet so while she was still attached, he yanked her back and into the fence. He got out of the pool while still holding the mermaid against the fence, she looked at him in fear, was she going to meet the same fate as many others? His tongue whipped out, flicking around her. **"As much as We LOVE fresh fish..."** Venom began but suddenly, he burped to the side... a single fish scale flying out. "Wait! He...?" Asked Kurumu. "But when did...?" Yukari also asked, but then looked at each other and said: "Ooooooooh!"

 **"Ahem... sorry, that snuck out"** Venom apologized, although that did nothing to remove the terror on Tamao's face. **"Anyway, We already had enough. But one word of advice, next time you try climbing the food chain... remember what awaits on top. In short..."** Venom said and when he was finished with her, he tossed her behind him and towards the legs of the waiting Inner Moka. **"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

POW!

Tamao was kicked into a mini stage that was supposed to be used for an upcoming singing contest. It broke upon impact, piling on top of the mermaid. **"Now THAT'S music to Our ears"** he commented, pointing to the wreckage with his thumb.

With the danger subdued, Venom reached a tentacle into the water towards the deep end, feeling around the bottom. Once he tapped the item he was searching for, his tendril did the "ah-ha got you" gesture before grabbing it and reeling it in. It was Moka's rosary, wet but undamaged. **"We believe this belongs to you"** he said, handing the item over to its rightful owner. Before she could grab it though, Venom pulled it back. **"What gives?"** She asked sternly, but then noticed the aliens expression. **"We... er, I... wanted to say... thank you"** Venom admitted, allowing Moka to take the Rosario. She did so, and Venom receded back into Eddie. Inner Moka put the rosary back on and Eddie caught the Outer her... and she didn't know why but... she felt a familiar pang in her chest again...

* * *

Another chapter done, NOW we go back to canon. Leave a review, follow/fav; ya know the drill. See ya in the next chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note before we start: this is late due to me being depressed at Stan Lee's passing. Old news, I know; but seeing his cameo in Endgame reopened the wound. I was gonna post on the day AFTER Endgames release but... well, ya know..._

1) **Dovah117:** Carnage is being worked into the script, but he won't appear for quite some time.

2) **Symbiote-Queen:** Thanks for the best wishes :)

3) **O-Mabalot95** **:** Anne may or may not appear, but I'll consider this idea. It's a good idea, I'm just not sure as of right now when or if I'll write her in.

4) **AxDevilman:** Your welcome. I try to respond to as many of my readers as possible, as I'm sure you've already seen. I absolutely love reading reviews and hearing peoples thoughts and ideas, as well as if they found certain parts of a story fantastic or funny.

5) **54godamora:** Well, he burped a scale out, so yeah... when exactly, that's up the reader interpretation :P

6) **MizoreShirayukiFan:** Thanks for the kind words. And since your a Mizore fan, I think you'll like this chapter.

7) **Rmarcano321:** Glad you love the show. I also reviewed your fics, as you requested. What inspired me to create this masterpiece? The movie, for starters; and the idea actually came to me in the shower... was that too much info? :P

Sorry this took AGONIZINGLY long to get out, but as said above, me along with a LOT of Marvel fans were upset. So, in honor of his final cameo in _Avengers - Endgame_ ; this chapter will have the first cameo of Stan Lee, can you find him? I shit you not when I say this, EVERYONE in the damn theater and their grandma's grandma cried as soon as he showed up... too bad it's against the law to record during a movie, that would've been a good YouTube video. Good Luck, and enjoy this chapter! Rest in piece, Stan... you responsibly used your power for greatness... now, your free.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Stalker Who Delivers Snow**

In Miss Nekonome's class, she was doing roll call.

"Miss Ayashiya?"

"Here!"

"Mister Brock?"

"Always."

"Miss Kurono?"

"Here."

"Miss Shirayuki?... hmm? Guess she's not here today either."

 _ **"Who is that girl? Been hearing that name since day one"**_ said Venom. It was true. When Eddie and Venom first started coming here, Miss Nekonome would call out a 'Mizore Shirayuki' during attendance... but said person would never be in class. _'Don't know, but she's never here'_ said Eddie. **_"She a goth or something?"_ **Asked Venom. In his time with Eddie, he has noticed a few humans that would wear all black and break the rules of school, be it smoking in the middle of class or playing music on a stero with the scratchiest audio quality Venom had ever heard... though he'd rather listen to that than mermaids.

Miss Nekonome was about to call the next name on the list, when the door slid open. In walked a girl with long purple hair and pale-blue eyes wearing a sweater, along with the skirt for the girls uniform. Her sleeves were long enough to partially conceal her hands, she wore a yellow necklace and had a belt hang out by her left leg. "Ah! Miss Shirayuki, so glad you can join us today" said Miss Nekonome, cheerfully. _'That's her?'_ Eddie thought. **_"If she's goth, I'M goth"_** said Venom, liking the new girls appearance.

The girl, Mizore, took a seat in the empty desk in front of Eddie; making sure to look at him and smile. Kurumu grew a forehead anime-style vein, Moka looked in curiosity and Eddie just blinked.

With her full class in session, Miss Nekonome started her lesson. Mizore turned her neck to eye Eddie, and smiled at him softy before turning back to focus on the lesson. Now that the host got a better look at her, she was pretty cute. She also had this mysterious, yet oddly sexy smile... though it might have also been the way she was sucking that lollipop.

"Who's that? Do you know her?" Moka asked Eddie, he and Venom detected a hint of jealously in Moka's voice. "Never seen her before in my life" he answered because one, it was true; and two, the last thing he needed was another fight, especially in class of all places! "Good. Cause I don't like her" said Kurumu. She had enough rivals for Eddie's heart already and didn't want anymore competition.

 **XXX**

After classes finally let out for the day and the students were milling about; Moka, Kurumu, and Eddie met up in a hallway. Since they sold out, Moka brought up the idea of celebrating their accomplishment. They agreed to split up and gather the other club members. "So Eddie?" Kurumu purred. "Instead of boring old snacks, how's about a SPECIAL treat with your name ALL over it?" She asked, following up her question with...

SMOOSH!

Moka growled. "Come on! Let's GO!" She huffed, grabbing the succubus by the back of her vest and began dragging her. "WAIT! I WASN'T DOOOOOOONE!" Kurumu whined. Eddie heaved a sigh; it's not that Eddie DIDN'T her way of showing affection, it was just... overwhelming. He's still a guy, even he has his limits. _ **"Did I mention I LOVE coming here?"**_ Commented Venom. "No, I don't think you did" Eddie sarcastically responded in a low voice. He then felt Venom tense up. _**"Behind you..."**_

Turning his neck, Eddie saw a shoulder poking out from behind a pillar. "Your uh, gonna have to try harder than that, pal" Eddie said to the 'hidden' individual. He heard a small eep, as if the person behind the pillar believed he/she was unnoticeable. After a few more seconds of silence, the head of Mizore Shirayuki leaned out. "You, knew I was there?" She asked, impressed. "Let's just say a... little birdie, told me. Your Mizore, right?" Said Eddie. Getting out of her hiding spot, she walked up to Eddie with a smile and a small blush. She was flattered he remembered her name. "Y-Yes. I read your article. It was good, as always" she said, sounding a little flushed for some reason.

"Oh? You read them?" Asked Eddie. He was initially worried that no one would find his articles interesting... been a while since he's written an official one, so it was nice to see he still got it. "I do. Your a very good journalist. You always write your stories with passion and honesty, as well as from an outsiders perspective... it's very relatable" Mizore commented, her leg drawing circles in the floor. She then pulled out a blue book with a rabbit on it, it looked like it was stuffed with papers. "I keep my personal favorites in this scrapbook. Here, take a look" she said, handing Eddie the book. "Uh, ok?" Said Eddie, a little weirded out by the last statement, but didn't think anything of it.

Until he opened the book...

 _'The hell? She a lost member of the Stalkers or something?'_ He thought to himself ( **AN:** Only fans of the Venom comic will get this joke/reference). Throughout the book was cut-out paragraphs from Eddie's articles taped to the page, with Mizore's handwriting next to some of them with some side comments. There was also a few hand drawn hearts. **_"Awwww, she likes you"_** Venom cooed. _'Venom! This is serious!'_ Thought Eddie. _**"I know. She's got a schoolgirl crush on you, that's so adorable"**_ said Venom. "I feel both of us are the same, we both know what it's like to be lonely" said Mizore, getting closer to Eddie and resting her head on his shoulder. She was cold to the touch. Frankly, Eddie couldn't argue with her statement. He was alone for 6 months at one point, so he had a pretty good idea of how shitty life was with no one else around.

 _ **"A fellow loser..."**_ sympathized Venom, now starting to understand Mizore's viewpoint. Just like him and Eddie, they were outcast by many before finding each other. "Yeah... sometimes I do" Eddie admitted, though he was still a little creeped out at this girl. "Hey, Eddie?" Asked Mizore, pausing for a second. "Do you want to hang out for a little bit?... Um, that is, if your free?" she asked, sounding a little shy. Eddie was about to say no when Venom invaded his thoughts. _**"Why not give her a chance?"**_ He suggested. _'Dude... she's got a scrapbook with EB plus MS written inside a thousand different hearts'_ said Eddie. _**"I know, but... she's a loser... like us"**_ said Venom.

Eddie did some thinking on the situation. He had time before the party, so it's not like he couldn't spare a few moments. On the other tendril, if his friends saw him with Mizore, that would cause allot more problems... mainly with Kurumu's advances, but problems all the same. _**"Bro, she's just lonely. Give her something to look forward too"**_ said Venom. Looking at Mizore, the host could see she that despite the smile she had earlier, it was a mask to hide what she felt on the inside. _'I don't know, Venom. Something about a girl who never showed up only to appear just now is a little suspicious'_ said Eddie, that fact still bothering him.

 _ **"COME ON! What's the worst that can happen, some giant purple guy pops outta nowhere and snaps everything out of existence?"** _Asked Venom. _'No just... the others, you know how they'll react'_ Eddie said. Venom was silent for a moment before, ** _"Ok, so your chickening out?"_** The Symbiote 'asked'.

 _'That's... that's not it!'_

 ** _"Chicken Brock, Chicken Brock! BAWK, BAWK, BA-GAAAAAAAAAACK!"_**

 _'Stop it!'_

 ** _"BAWK, BAWK, BA-GAAAAAAAAAACK!"_**

 _'KNOCK IT OFF!'_

 ** _"BAWK, BAWK, BA-GAAAAAAAAAACK! BAWK, BAWK, BA-GAAAAAAAAAACK!"_**

 _'I'm NOOOOOOT, a chicken!'_

 ** _"... Ok, I'm sorry."_**

 _'Thank you.'_

 ** _"... your a Roster. RAWK-A-RAWK-A-RAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!"_**

 _'... asshole.'_

 ** _"Love you too."_**

Sighing, Eddie gave in. "Sure. I got some time" he said, making Mizore's eyes sparkle with joy. "Come on, follow me!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

 **XXX**

Mizore seemed to enjoy being outside, as the place she brought Eddie to was a lake in the forest. "It skipped 8 times, that's a new record for me!" She cheered after throwing a rock in the lake. Eddie applauded her out of respect, he didn't see what the big deal was however. "Now you try" Mizore said, picking up another pebble and closing it into Eddie's hand. Immediately, Eddie noticed how cold her hands were. She then stepped back, waiting for Eddie to take his turn. His arm turning black, he threw it and it skipped a total of 16 times before it hit a fish underneath the water.

The fish wasn't killed thankfully, but it did bleed quite a bit... then a largemouth bass swam up from the bottom and ate it whole.

 _'Was that really necessary?'_ Asked Eddie. **_"She totally dug it, just look at her!"_** Venom responded and sure enough, Mizore had a shocked yet dazzled look on her face. "Wow... your real strong" she said. "Uh, thanks... I guess. So uh... what made you come to class today?" Asked Eddie, Mizore's mouth opening in surprise, she almost dropped her lollipop as a result. Her cheeks also reddened. "Um... well, I... the thing is... I haven't shown up because..." Mizore said, trying to explain herself, but got tongue-tied each time.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Screamed a voice that sounded awfully familiar. **_"Was that Kurumu?"_ **Asked Venom. Turning his head, Eddie saw Kurumu carrying Moka and Yukari while gliding through the air... how did she pick up all that weight anyway? "Great..." Mizore muttered. Just as the Succubus was 11 feet above the ground... a pillar of ice shot out of the ground, almost impaling them! Kurumu had to fly back up. "What the...?" Asked Eddie, not understanding what just happened. Did ice randomly pop out of the earth often?... no? That's what he thought, so where did it come from?

Feeling the temperature drop suddenly as well as a spike of energy, Eddie looked back at Mizore. She was now in what he could assume, was her monster form. It wasn't too different from her human one; just that ice covered her hands, giving the impression of claws; as well as her hair turning into ice as well. Eddie tried moving, but found himself unable too. Looking down, his feet were encased in ice... and it was making its way up his body! "Damn it, I should've made a stronger ice clone" she said.

Although he'd normally wait for permission, this was one of the few times that Venom took over without consent. With his increased mass, he broke out of the ice quite easily. Mizore was a little shocked at seeing Venom for the first time, though it was thanks to the rumors that she was already slightly prepared for it... didn't mean she wasn't terrified at what she saw. A tall black being with sharp teeth and a long tongue? It was something straight out of a nightmare. **"What's the big idea? Why'd you attack them for?"** Asked Venom, controlling his temper.

"I have to have you, Eddie. I need someone who understands me" said Mizore. **"What you NEED is to chill out"** Venom warned. Kurumu tried landing again, but yet another ice pillar shot out, this one grazing her vest. "Aw, this was a designer special!" The succubus whined, then a third pillar shot up, which she had to stop to avoid crashing into it. "Stop worrying about your clothes and focus on getting us down safely!" Said Yukari. "Your not the one flying, flatbread" countered Kurumu, avoiding a 4th pillar.

"I can't let them interfere, they'll just get in the way. I NEED you!" Mizore said, not willing to negotiate. **"Your choice"** said Venom, extending a tentacle to hit Mizore with. Unlike most opponents, who'd avoid Venom deadly whips, this one had no urgency in her eyes. As the tendril about to punch her in the face, it froze completely solid! This surprised Venom, but he tried again with his other arm... with the same end result. "Haven't you ever seen a Yuki-Onna before, better known as a Snow Woman? I have the power to bend ice to my will" said Mizore, walking in-between the frozen tendrils. Pulling them sideways, Venom threw them together like hands clapping, shattering the ice. Mizore jumped up however, but at least his arms were free.

Shaking his arms to get blood flowing back in them, **"Ugh... freezer burn"** the Symbiote groaned. "Eddie, we're coming!" Called Moka. Kurumu finally found an opening and flew as quickly as she could. "Stay out of my way!" Said Mizore, swiping her hand sideways to throw 3 ice crystal-like shurikens at the girls. The first two missed because of Kurumu's aerial ability, but the third one cut Kurumu's left wing, causing her pain and unbalancing her. In turn, she crashed with Moka and Yukari dragged down with her. They slid and tumbled on the dirt, which was now snowy thanks to Mizore, so at least they landed in something soft.

Venom had seen enough and turned invisible. Mizore didn't know where he was. She then looked at the ground to see footprints forming ahead of her, but by that time it was already too late. Venom had her in his arms... tendrils to be exact. **"What is your problem, ya Popsicle stick?"** Asked Venom, his tendrils wrapped tightly around her. She was gonna answer, but seeing the tendrils up close and personal... "no... let me go... LET ME GO!" She screamed, stumping Venom. She had no problem stopping his tentacles before, so why was she getting so scared over them now?

Mizore began squirming like an earthworm, even kicking her feet. "LET ME GO, LET ME GOOOOOO!" She screamed some more, now crying. **"What's wrong with you? Ya sound like Elsa after flakka..."** said Venom, but he noticed his tentacles began to flash freeze. Having no choice, he had to let the Yuki-Onna go, or else he'd become a frozen alien on a stick. Even though he let go, Mizore still looked absolutely terrified. "S-Stay away... don't touch me..." she spoke softly, her voice shaking. _'Did you try cupping a feel again?'_ Asked Eddie, dryly. _**'NO! I DIDN'T! She just went batshit crazy'**_ said Venom. He took a step forward... "B-BACK OFF, KRAKEN! I-I'M WARNING YOU!" Mizore said hysterically, holding out shaking ice claws in self-defense. **"Kraken?"** Asked Venom with a bewildered expression, looking around side-to-side. **"... Us?"** He asked again, pointing to himself.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALOOOOOOOOOONE!" Screamed Mizore, a snowstorm blowing around her out of nowhere. She was obscured from Venom's vision and when it finally dissipated, the girl was long gone. **"Where'd she...?"** Asked Venom, then heard something crack. Slowly looking down... **"Aw, shit."**

CRACK! SPLASH!

 **XXX**

In the Teacher's Faculty Room/Lounge, Miss Nekonome was grading some papers when a teacher with red hair approached her. "Miss Nekonome?" Asked the teacher. "Yes; good morning, Mister Kotsubo! How can I help you?" Miss Nekonome asked. "Is it true that a Mizore Shirayuki attended class today... for the first time in months?" Asked the teacher, now known to be Mister Kotsubo. For a middle aged teacher, he was quite handsome, wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt... apparently he also thought he was slick.

"Why yes, she did. I'm so happy she decided to join us" the happy-go-lucky cat answered. "If I were you, I'd watch out for that one" said Kotsubo. "Meow?" Went the cat woman. "He's right, she's a troublemaker. She once froze a teacher solid" said another teacher, a sightly older one then Miss Nekonome, but fell into the MILF category. The teacher, Miss Ririko, was the math instructor who wore short skits and always had a sway in her hips. This would drive most of the male population mad. She also tended to let her cleavage show more than she should, but covered just enough so she could exploit a loophole in the dress code.

"That's not true. She was INVESTIGATED, but never charged" said a 4th teacher. He was a much older man with silver hair that had black streaks and a bushy mustache and a big nose, but had a warm smile that radiated kindness and creativity. He also wore a pair of darkened glasses. "Butt out, old man. You just transferred here 6 weeks ago... actually, the same day an Edward Brock arrived" said Kotsubo. "Maybe, but Miss Shirayuki can't be the only monster hat has some degree of ice power" argued the old man. "And if I remember correctly, weren't YOU the one that reported it... while covered in ice?" The old man continued.

"She's an unstable girl. What was I supposed to do, call her mother? She's even crazier" Kotsubo said, muttering the part about the Yuki-Onna's mother. "Actually... he has a point. With thousands of different monsters' grouped together, plenty of odd things tend to happen" said Miss Ririko. "She still attacked ME! The fact that she refused to give a statement speaks of guilt!" Said Kotsubo, becoming a little agitated. "Regardless; it was a he said, she said. With no witnesses for either of your stories and lack of evidence, the case was dropped" said the old man.

Kotsubo just growled, he couldn't think of a comeback for that one.

 **XXX**

 **Venom:** _(whines)_ **OW! THAT HURT!**

 **Moka:** Oh; I'm sorry, Venom. I'll be gentler.

 **Yukari:** You'll never get the ice out that way, ya gotta yank it!

 **Venom:** _(eyes Yukari)_ **What do We look like? Operation - Symbiote Edition?**

 **Moka:** But... but I don't want to hurt him.

 **Kurumu:** _(forms a suggestive smile)_ Why not let ME give it a...?

 **Moka** and **Yukari:** NO!

They friends made they're way to the nurses office, but the nurse wasn't there for some reason. Not wanting to wait, the girls (though Kurumu was the first one to move) got medical supplies. It was difficult; but they managed to get Venom the ice-blocked alien caveman out of the lake. Since Mizore's ice powers froze it over, it broke underneath Venom's weight when she vanished. Venom had to admit, since she was controlling the ice itself, holding his 2000 pounds of muscle was impressive. Now here he was, sitting on a bed [that SOMEHOW held his mass, getting bits of ice picked out of him by Moka holding a pair of tweezers.

Eddie, wanting to have a say in the matter, had Venom reveal half his face. Even though they were all friends and knew Eddie and Venom meant no harm, it was still creepy seeing a human face in-between a mouth full of demonic teeth that could crunch a skull into mincemeat. "And I thought _I_ dealt with rejection bad" he said. "One thing I don't understand though, she called you guys a Kraken" said Kurumu. "Maybe its the tentacles?" Suggested Moka, knowing firsthand that an encounter with Venom was sure to leave someone stumped on what he exactly was. **"Moka... just look at Us"** said Venom, a little annoyed. In response, Eddie hit the top of Venom head... which was by extension also his, but still...

"Hey, apologize" he said, mocking his partner's catchphrase. **"Why? We look NOTHING like a Cephalopod!"** Said Venom, slapping Eddie with a tendril... though it was also him as a result. As Moka continued picking out ice (making Venom whine even more... ironic, considering Eddie paid it no mind); Ginei had walked in. "Ugh... Miss Mako? I kinda feel... guys? What are you...? Why is Eddie...? HA! Your weak to ice too? That's..." He teased Eddie/Venom, but he got glaring looks from the alien and the girls, so he shut up to save his bacon.

"Ok, Ok; I'll stop. Anyway, is there any Tylenol left? Getting a bit of a headache and..." Gin said, but some pictures fell out of his pocket. He went get them, but one of Vemon's/Eddie's tendrils swiped one before he could touch them. "Whats the damage?" Eddie asked Venom. **"Probably another girl in..."** Venom stopped, so did Eddie since they shared the same eyesight. "Eddie, what's...?" Asked Moka, looking at the picture herself. She was also rendered speechless. Kurumu and Yukari also joined in, just as talkative as they were. "... Gin..." started Eddie. **"... Where did you take this?"** Asked Venom. "Oh, heheh... that one? It's a... funny story actually. Few months before you showed up, there was this girl that got along with another teacher... a little too well, if you ask some people. I happened to find them together and took a snapshot..." Gin tried to say, but he then had 2000 pounds of alien on him.

 **"You mean to tell Us you had this ALL this time? And you didn't think... oh, We don't know... TELL SOMEONE ABOUT IT?! THE AUTHORITIES MAYBE?!"** Roared Venom/Eddie, getting right in Gin's face to try and get the horny wolf to understand the gravity of the situation. "No one was charged with anything, so whats the point? Besides, it's a hot picture and..." Gin said, but the look on Venom's face told him the werewolf said WAAAAAAAAAY too much...

...

...

...

SHATTER!

Venom threw the senior out of the window. After that, he jumped into the window he just threw Gin out of. **"We'll find her, get a teacher or something, NOW!"** Said Venom, jumping the rest of the way. "Venom! WAIT!" Called Moka, but the alien was already gone. The picture that Gin had laid on the hospital floor... it was one of Mizore, being attacked by tentacles of some kind... more accurately, molested. Not only did these tentacles wrapped around Mizore; they also squeezed her breasts, cupped her ass, slipped down the back of her shirt (or skirt, it was hard to tell from the angle of the shot)... you name it, it's most likely happening to the poor girl. It made sense why Mizore got spooked so easily by Venom's choice of weapon, the trauma of the event made her sensitive to anything similar to a tentacle.

Yukari picked up the picture and tucked it away in her pocket. "Let's go, Venom'll be ok" she said, dragging Moka out the door. As they rushed out, all 3 of them accidentally ran into a teacher, the old man Mister Kotsubo was talking too earlier. "Ooooooh... huh? Oh my, we're so sorry, sir! We were..." Moka tried to explain, but the old just picked himself back up and smiled warmly. "It's quite alright, young lady. You late for a class or something?" He asked. "Hey, your Mister Lieber, the new transfer teacher" said Yukari, also picking herself up.

"Oh whoa; sh, sh, sh. Mister Lieber's my father, Lee will do" said the old man, introducing himself. "Yeah, yeah. That's nice and all, but we gotta go" said Kurumu, getting up herself. "Right. Forgive us, Mister Lee, sir" said Moka, she and the other two girls bowing. After respectfully apologizing, they ran off. "Heheh, kids these days... huh?" Said Mister Lee, warmly. As he headed off himself, he heard something crumble under his foot. Stepping off and picking it up, he eyed what he saw intently...

 **XXX**

Venom ran, leaped and tentacle-zipped all over the school grounds; but couldn't find Mizore anywhere. The only place he hadn't looked was the forest, but it was vast and would take some time to find anyone in there. He probably should have got one of the girls or even Gin to spilt up and cover more ground, but not much he could do about it now. As he made his way through the woods, he heard screaming and immediately followed the sound. It lead him to the edge of a cliff, we're Mizore and some dude touching her with tentacles... holy shit, tentacles! Was this guy a Symbiote too?

"Ya know, it's funny you actually came back. I missed ya... _really_ missed ya" the man oozed out. "Stay away from me!" Mizore cried, throwing a few ice crystals, but they had no effect on the tentacles. If she was in the right, calm state of mind; she would've just froze them. Since she was traumatized by tentacles however, she just straight-up panicked. "Your still looking upset, how's about I make you feel better again?" Asked the man. "Feel better? You tried talking advantage of me after my boyfriend broke up with me!" Mizore cried. "Can you blame him? Your always clinging to him like a lost child, it was only a matter of time before your relationship... froze over" punned the man, managing to wrap his tentacles around Mizore tightly. "Just relax... your gonna get expelled soon anyway, so just enjoy this while you can" said the man, grinning lecherously.

He suddenly felt something grab him, but whatever did tossed him across the field and away from Mizore. Becoming angry, he leered towards whomever had the nerve to disrespect his authority as a teacher; where a tall, black humanoid stood in front of the Snow Woman protectively. **"And people call ME the parasite"** said Venom.

Mizore recognized the being immediately. "E-Eddie?" She blinked, surprised he would come to her rescue, especially after attacking him. The man got back up, looking pissed. "Ugh... so, you must be Brock. The Demon of Yokai" said the man. Venom extended his claws in response. **"And this demon's gonna make calamari outta you if you don't if you don't go back to** **Bikini** **Bottom"** he threatened, not caring if this was a teacher or not. As a matter of fact, it was Kotsubo, the gym instructor.

"How about I drag you down for a visit?" Said Kotsubo, 2 tentacles coming out of his body towards Venom. The Symbiote swiped and both appendages came clean off. **"No thanks, We're more of a landlubber, but we'd LOVE to invite you for some calamari"** said Venom. "You think I'm scared of you? I've heard the rumors and as far as I'm concerned, you should be expelled along with that snowy slut" said Kotsubo, now extending 6 tentacles at Venom. While Venom managed to slice one, avoid a second, and whip away a third; his massive bulk made him an easy target. Both of Venom's arms and legs were immobilized by the teachers appendages, along with one wrapped around his neck. While the grip wasn't too strong, it was hard to get leverage as the Symbiote was held in the air in 5 different locations.

"Don't tell me this is all The Demon of Yokai has got?" Kotsubo sneered. Suddenly, his tentacles began to freeze and became so cold, it burned him. Mizore blew a breeze to do this, though Venom was indirectly also affected. He flexed and got out of the chilled tentacles as the teacher was roaring in agony. "Eddie! Are you ok?" Asked Mizore, getting to Venom's side. Before he answered, he shook the chills out of his body. **"We're cool, don't worry"** said Venom, though Mizore was confused at his use of 'we'.

Kotsubo wasn't through yet however. Now angry, he took his true form. He grew an octopus head that was attached to the back of his body, acting as a cowl; and the head had tentacles swinging about along with his own arms that had also turned into tentacles with suction cups. Venom saw this and realized what this creature was. **"It was you! Your the octopus who tried raping Mizore!"** Said Venom, his and Eddie's temper rising. Mizore was surprised. Eddie knew? And unlike everyone else, believed her? She was reported months ago, but no one took her side. The case was dropped due to lack of evidence. "Octopus? I'm a Kraken, you imbecile! And rape? So what if I did? Personally, I did her a favor. Her boyfriend was gonna leave her anyway... she looked pretty lonely" said Kotsubo. **"Your a teacher! Your supposed to TEACH! Not get your pole greased!"** Growled Venom. "Your right, ya parasite! I AM a teacher, and your about to get schooled!" Said Kotsubo.

Uh oh, Kotsubo referred to him as a...

 **"Parasite?"** Growled Venom, stomping over to the Kraken without hesitation. Mizore watched as tentacles zoomed at Venom, only for him to slice away each one without emotion while he made his way towards the Kraken. Once Venom got in Kotsubo's personal space, he grabbed him and with tremendous strength, hurled him through the forest; stomping after him. Mizore couldn't see what was going on, but could hear it. Trees snapping, painful cries, crows flying out of the treetops and squawking as they fled... then the Kraken, now tentacle-less, was thrown back out; fear all over his face.

The reason... probably due to Venom stomping out with some tentacles in his mouth before slurping them up like spaghetti.

Mizore just stood in shock, processing what she was seeing. The man who (almost) raped her was now at the mercy of this crazy creature, but should she stop it? One side of her brain was telling her to run and don't look back, while the other side was saying to enjoy the view. Her heart was the same way, one side of it told her this is what Karma decided to be the Kraken's fate, yet the other was saying maybe this was going a little too far. Regardless, the decision was out of her hands as Venom closed in and picked up the limbless Kraken. "W-W-W-Wait a sec, Brock! I-I-I'm sorry, let's just..." Kotsubo tried to apologize, mostly to save his own skin. **"Sorry you raped her... or got caught in a fish net?"** Asked Venom. He was about to make his next move when...

"VENOM, WAIT!"

Turning his neck, Venom saw Moka and the other girls standing with a teacher, the one calling himself Mister Lee. Moka was glad she called out to Venom when she did... she knew that look in his eyes all too well. "So, your Mister Brock? Fascinating! I've never seen such a monster like you before!" Said Mister Lee while adjusting his glasses, impressed at what Venom was. **"Wait... isn't that...?"** Asked Venom, hadn't he seen someone who looks like him before?... NAH! "I know all about Miss Shirayuki's... problem. But thanks to this new evidence you uncovered, I'm willing to report to the headmaster on your behalf" said Mister Lee, holding up Gin's picture of Mizore's molestation. Seeing this, Kotsubo gulped. If that picture goes public, he's reputation and career was over!

As of right now, being devoured by a demon looked more promising.

"I've also heard rumors of your... unique tastes. I'll have to ask you to spare Kotsubo" continued Mister Lee. **"Or I could have an early lunch... what he did is unforgivable"** snarled Venom. "And he will be punished accordingly. That much, I can promise. Be the better monster, Mister Brock... don't stoop to his level" said Mister Lee. Mizore was now touched. Not only did Eddie (or Venom as Moka called him, which she didn't understand) defend her... but now so did a teacher! This was it, her chance to finally start over and move on with her life!

Venom looked back and forth between the teacher and the Kraken, deciding what to do. "Eddie..." Mizore said softly, making Venom look in her direction. "Do what you have to do..." she said, nodding at him. Kotsubo was now paralyzed with fear, that girl just signed his death warrant. Slowly, Venom looked back into the Kraken's eyes, getting closer and slowly opening jaws. Kotsubo turned away closing his eyes, hoping this would be quick and painle-... well, with those teeth; pain was a given... at least let it be quick.

...

...

...

Venom snapped his jaws shut, a centimeter from Kotsubo's head. Without another word, Venom tossed him toward the feet of the other girls and Mister Lee, the Kraken passing out due to the overwhelming stress. **"Calamari tastes better fried anyway"** said Venom, receding back into Eddie and letting him take over.

 **XXX**

 _ **"Rapist Teacher: Exposed! The Demon of Yokai Strikes Again!"**_

This was written on the Symbi-Yokai Gazette the next day, front page news; with a picture of Venom fighting the aforementioned Kraken and eating his tentacles. How Gin was able to got that good of a shot, Venom and Eddie didn't know, but the werewolf sure was talented when it came to taking pictures. Mister Lee, as promised, appealed to the headmaster the new evidence against the gym teacher. After further investigation, it was revealed that Mizore wasn't the only one... at least 12 other girls came forward to tell their experiences with the Kraken, they didn't sooner due to fear since Mizore's case was dropped the first time around.

Kotsubo of course, was fired and had his teaching license revoked. His days of preying on the fish of Yokai were finally over.

"Thanks to you, Mister Brock. Miss Shirayuki won't be getting expelled, isn't that wonderful!" Said Miss Nekonome. "Yeah... hope she's doing ok now" said Eddie, then he felt a familiar chill. "You can come out now" He smiled, leaving everyone confused as to what he was talking about. Seconds later, Mizore's head popped out of the ceiling, scaring everyone else. "Guess I'll need to try harder, huh?" She asked with a smile, getting down. "Yeah, you'll have to... say, did you cut your hair?" Asked Eddie, noticing Mizore now sported a new hairstyle. The Snow Woman blushed at this.

"I was hoping you would notice... do you like it?" Asked Mizore. **_"She looks cuter"_** said Venom. "Yeah. It suits you real well" complimented Eddie. "T-Thanks... it's cheesy, but... somehow, I feel reborn" said Mizore, then hugged him. Jealous stares were shot at Eddie from the other monster girls immediately. "I also want to thank you and Venom for sticking up for me" thanked Mizore. "Oh, your wel-..." Eddie paused... did she... how did...? **_"Sh-She knew?"_** Asked Venom, just as surprised as everyone else. "Uh... how did...?"

"You just told me" Mizore smiled. She apparently had a suspicion that Eddie and Venom were separate entities, Eddie's confession just confirmed it "Meow? Who's Venom?" Asked Miss Nekonome, not catching on. "Uh... no-one, just muttering to myself" said Mizore, picking up on the fact that the Nekonome didn't know, and Eddie probably wanted it that way... that, and it was part of the rules. "Also? Are you guys still accepting members? I... wanna join the Newspaper Club too" said Mizore. "Sure, I'll get a form ready for you!" Said Gin, getting up out of his seat and went to one of the drawers to get a application for Mizore to fill out...

What he didn't realize... was the photos' that fell out of his pocket...

While Kurumu and Yukari were jealous of Mizore's closeness to Eddie, they HATED seeing Gin's photography. They proceeded to beat him up as soon as he handed Mizore the form, as she watched the altercation. "This happen often?" She asked. " **You'll get used too it"** said Venom, coming out of Eddie's back. Mizore jumped slightly at the voice, but calmed down upon recognizing Venom's face. Curious, Mizore touched the top of his head... it was a little slimy, but also smooth. **"Ooooh, yeah! That's a good spot!"** Said Venom, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Mizore smiled, this was Venom? It was almost like a little pet, he was cute... almost nothing like the ferocious beast that protected her. "MEOW! Who said that?" Asked Miss Nekonome, hearing Venom's voice but didn't see him. Not wanting to get caught, he retreated back into Eddie.

"Who said what?" Asked Eddie, playing dumb. "... Yeah, I didn't hear anything, ma'am" said Moka, helping Venom and Eddie keep their cover. "So Eddie... what exactly are you?" Asked Mizore, leaning into Eddie a little more and interested in his species. "I'll... uh... tell you later" said Eddie, holding back a blush. Moka grew a forehead vein upon seeing this, but kept her cool. "But if you don't tell me, how will we know what our children will look like?" Asked Mizore, batting her eyes and pressing into him as far as she could.

 ** _"Seriously, I asked you this before, but why is blood rushing into your...?"_** Venom began to ask. _'SHUT... UP!'_ Eddie thought back. "Look, Mizore. I..." Eddie tried to say. "Just call me... your little snow bunny" said cooed. That's when Moka lost it.

"Children? Snow bunny? Eddie will do nothing of the sort, because he's mine!"

"Whoa, whoa; Moka! Calm down...!"

CHUUUUUUUUUU!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	9. Chapter 9

1) **Rmarcano321** : Wow... longest review you've ever left. Let's take it point by point:

 _A) Venom's Symbol - I agree. That mark is ionic in his design and I've always liked it. It's the classic Evil Twin thing; it contrasts Spider-Mans heroism and doing the right thing, to Venom's brutality and trying to get what he wants._

 _B) Other Symbiotes? - I've mentioned this before, you must've missed it. I'm actually planning on introducing an OC Symbiote sometime in the future. The first reason is for originality, the second is so this way it'll serve as development for the monster girls (Inner Moka especially)... they'll get to see an evil alien organism in action, and how brutal it is when 2 of them clash. Carnage is also a possibility, as he serves as the "yin" to Venom's "yang"._

 _C) Other Humans? - Not sure. Anne is being worked into the screenplay but other than her, I don't think or know if other humans will make the cut._

 _D) The Crimes Teachers have committed in this Universe - Yes and even in real life, I agree with you... it IS f*ked out. There was this one movie I saw when a teacher said: I could kill a kid and not get fired... can't remember the movie name though._

2) **54godamora** : You don't know the half of it. When we get the the finale, Venom will... oops. Almost spoiled the big surprise. Can't tell you want it is yet, but it will be original and unique (it has been foreshadowed). The reason Kostubo wasn't fired in the Ben10 version is because I still have a use for him, and as for Stan Lee... I had to make him play a role in the story somehow as tribute. His characters' are cultural icons and inspired millions if not billions of people! With great power, comes great responsibility...

3) **Dovah117** and **O-Mabalot95** : Had to reference Thanos... its my duty as a Marvel fan, dammit!

4) **Dovah117** (from previously posted sneak peak) **:** You haven't seen Rosario Vampire? Your missing out on a decent story then. The anime is ok if your into fanservice, but the manga is better according to long-time fans. Me personally, as a long-time fan myself, I have nothing against the anime version; but I can agree it becomes VASTLY different from source material.

4) **AxDevilman** : Glad you, as did many others, enjoyed Stan's cameo. To be honest, he was only gonna be in just the teachers lounge in the rough draft, but I feel this turned out better as he actually assisted Venom and the girls. Heck, I've gotten 7 more followers from last chapter alone, so I must be doing something right. Don't worry, plenty of more references will come from our Lethal Protector. And yes, you've actually said it in chapter 6, but it keeps my motivation going to hear it another time... or 12... or 20... ;)

12:28am... I was gonna post this at 4:00pm tomorrow, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer! Besides, its summer now, so its not like most of you have school later. Before we begin... this series now has a grand total of 144 follows! Wow... honestly wow. The only other time I've gotten that many was in my Ben10/Rosario series. We're getting closer to 150! Maybe the goal of 200 isn't far behind... maybe it will increase to 300?! Heh, calm down, Bakuganman; let's not jump from one host to another. Instead, let's cut off my rambling and get to the alien you came to see today/tonight!

ADVANCE WARNING! While the fight has humorous moments, it becomes real serious... REAL fast. So serious in fact, I couldn't add the ionic 'parasite - apologize' gag without it sounding out-of-place... please forgive me, but this is where the boiling point begins toward the awaited battle with Kuyo. Enjoy regardless!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: An Artistic Endeavor**

2 days later, after Mizore joined the Newspaper Club and Symbi-Yokai Gazette, Eddie was struggling to understand some advanced math formulas' in Miss Ririko's class. Venom was pretty much useless in this matter, but Moka had offered to help him study. The alien joked as in: what _subject_ (if you catch the authors drift) would they be studying? Luckily for Eddie, Moka didn't understand what Venom was saying. Eddie paid his partner back accordingly by listening to _Take It Easy_ by Jackson Browne later that night... for 2 straight hours.

The next day, Miss Ririko was somewhat sour towards Moka, which was strange. Usually; it was student boys cursing Eddie/Venom for hanging out with Moka, or student girls scorning Moka for dating Eddie. (Moka denied the accusation of course, with the reddest shade of blush Eddie had ever seen.) Regardless, Miss Ririko was rude to Moka and didn't acknowledge her presence, even deliberately skipping her name during roll call. Students had to 'remind' her... several times in fact... that Moka was in class, so now she couldn't mark her down as absent without looking like a liar to the higher ups.

After class, Miss Ririko offered to help Eddie study since she noticed his struggle. Venom and Eddie thought this was nice of her... but did her eyes have to crawl all over him like he was a piece of meat? They set up an appointment for tomorrow, though Moka called to Eddie and offered to study with him again since she had fun with him last time. "Miss Akashiya... while it's sweet you want to help Mister Brock, when students are alone together, they tend to study... something else" she said, her rude tone resurfacing. **_"SEE! I TO-... bitch. Who does she think she is? Miss JumpStart?"_** Said Venom, about to say he told Eddie so, but hearing the teachers tone got him upset.

The alien kept his cool though... but if 4-Eyes here talks down to Moka again, he's gonna be chowing down on another type of formula!

While Moka still didn't understand what the 'something else' was, Eddie countered with saying it wasn't in Ririko's power to say whom he can and cannot study with, teacher or not. This made Moka blush in admiration. Even with teachers, Eddie wasn't afraid to stand up and do what he and Venom believed is right. "Listen Miss Ririko I can assure you, Moka is NOT that type of girl" Eddie defended. "And I believe that, Mister Brock, I really do. But when a boy and girl, especially at your age are left alone..." Miss Ririko started to say.

It was at this point Moka blushed brighter... NOW she knew what the other subject was!

Before the pink vampire could defend herself however, a tendril shot out of Eddie and slapped a cup of pencils off the desk the teacher was sitting at. Moka didn't know if Venom did him himself or Eddie willed it, since she had no idea how being a host to an alien creature worked, but appreciated the gesture as it showed they stood up for her honor. What Moka didn't know was that Venom originally was gonna wrap it around the teachers neck, but changed his mind at the last second. "And so what if we do, that's none of your business. Now unless you want me to get you fired next, I suggest you apologize to Moka... now" growled Eddie, also as angry as Venom was.

Miss Ririko knew she may have went a bit too far that time, so she said sorry with as much [bland] sincerity as possible. Besides, she didn't want to miss a study session with Mister Brock... she hadn't had one in weeks, and NEEDED one!

 **XXX**

 _The next day..._

CRASH!

A long, snake-like creature was thrown out of a classroom. More accurately, it was Miss Ririko who had a long serpent body with a flower bulb on the tip of her tail. She was known as a Lamia, though was commonly confused with a Gorgon due to her appearance. She can't turn things to stone, but can absorb or bestow knowledge with the flower on her tail. **"While I relate to your love for brains... Eddies' are off-limits!"** Said Venom, stomping out of the hole Miss Ririko's body had made from being thrown through it. He also tapped his head with a claw as he spoke about brains.

The Symbiote had just saved his host from this crazy teacher by taking over, though not without taking some damage himself (don't worry, it was minor).

Just minutes earlier, Eddie's brainpower was being absorbed by the flower bulb on Kagome's tail... and the rest is history. **"You didn't want US in a room with Moka... yet you dress up as a ¥5 whore!"** Snapped Venom, which was actually true. Instead of her usual attire, Ririko now wore a black leather top which showed off her curves to their fullest extent. While Ririko was confused at Venom referring to himself, he made short work of the crazy math teacher by throwing her into another wall... into the lunchroom, which the girls were currently at.

Ririko did apologize, saying that Eddie's scent and power was like nothing she ever felt before and got carried away since she needed "study sessions" to get her calories. Venom was able to understand that much, but it didn't excuse the way she spoke to Moka. Yukari, Moka and Mizore begged Venom to calm down because unlike Kotsubo; she wasn't acting out of maliciousness... Kurumu was silent. She constantly hears boys talking about Ririko's breasts... even a few girls. As a succubus, she took great pride in her own pair, so it was annoying when a large chunk of the population wasn't talking about her.

Although Kurumu denied it, Yukari and Mizore called it: jealousy.

After much deliberation, Venom was [somewhat] willing to let the teacher slide, but warned her to never pull this stunt again by opening his mouth inhumanity wide and stuffing it with as much food as possible before swallowing it whole... the students didn't complain that Venom basically stole their food either. As the scene played out, another teacher was watching from the windowed double doors. This teacher was another female who looked to be in her early 20's or 30's, had an hourglass figure and wore a trench coat with slim-fitting jeans. She also had a bandanna that concealed her hair...

 **XXX**

"MODELING?! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANNA MODEL YOU? WHO'D YOU SUCK?" Kurumu shouted in Moka's face in the club room the next day. How could someone offer Moka a chance to model and not her? The succubus had much better... features, for it; not to mention she was insanely hot! "N-No one, I swear. Eddie and Venom are my first and only! Honest" said Moka, defending herself but clearly not understanding what kind of 'sucking' Kurumu was talking about.

Mizore giggled at Moka's response. Even though she only just met everyone a few days ago, she picked up on their personalities pretty quickly. Eddie/Venom was the man of the group, Gin was the leader of the Newspaper Club (no one listened to him however, opting to go with Eddie/Venom instead) but a perv, Yukari was the smart and youngest one, Kurumu was the suggestive type, and Moka was innocent yet shy. Mizore also wasn't too surprised to learn Eddie and Venom were 2 separate entities, but didn't expect him to tell her he was human.

While she was initially was shocked to learn the truth, she honestly didn't care who or what Eddie/Venom was. All that mattered to her was they saved her from being molested a second time... and she was now, his self-proclaimed "snow bunny".

 **"Your one to talk, you offered Us a 'special treatment' earlier"** said Venom, extending out of Eddie. "That's different! At least I'd make you feel good without draining you dry!" Kurumu argued. "But... succubi drain the life force of those they..." Yukari started, but Kurumu slapped her mouth shut. "I WOULD NEVER!" Shouted Kurumu. "Look, can we just focus please?" Groaned Gin, actually wanting to stay in task for once. **"That's funny coming from you, balto... nah, he was a GOOD boy"** Venom said, making fun of Gin. "There's been reports of missing students" said Gin, ignoring the Symbiote but also eyeing the alien in question. **"I'm innocent this time, I swear!"** Insisted Venom. "No one's blaming you... unless you got something you wanna get off your chest" said Gin.

SMOOSH!

"I can vouch for him! He was with me ALLLLLLL last night!" Said Kurumu, leaping at Eddie and hugging him with his face in-between... **"Lucky bastard"** Venom muttered. "No he wasn't!" Cried Moka. "How would you know, miss _Model_? Weren't you out shooting?" Kurumu sarcastically remarked, still upset that someone had the gall to pick Moka for modeling over her.

Eddie was failing his arms all the while.

KLONG!

"STOP! Your gonna kill him!" Said Yukari, having attacked Kurumu with her washtub attack. This caused the succubus to fall to the ground with Eddie on top of her, but at least the host was able to get up. "Thanks, Yukari. I..." said Eddie but as he was getting up, Kurumu warped her legs around him as well as her arms. "Going already?" She said in a slutty tone, also make sure to pull Eddie as close as possible so her breasts would squeeze between them. It felt good on her end, if the blush was any indication, though it might have also been the closeness of their faces.

Mizore improvised her own washtub attack, except it was an ice block... and it hurt more. Once Eddie got up, "Why didn't you help me?" He asked Venom, who didn't do a single thing while Eddie was attacked. **"You know why..."** the Symbiote said, turning his head away. His version of a pout without arms. Eddie just groaned, Venom can be so difficult at times.

 **XXX**

After school had let out, Eddie had asked around to gather clues about the missing students, but no one saw anything. One thing that was consistent however, was the missing students were a part of Miss Ishigami's Art Class. Deciding to see if the art teacher knew anything, Eddie made his way to the Teacher's Lounge to ask for her. She wasn't there, not to Eddie's surprise as it was after school hours and barely ANY teacher stayed. The only ones that did were Miss Nekonome, cause she ACTUALLY loved her job; and Miss Ririko, who still had study sessions both for work and personal reasons.

The headmaster also stayed after hours... did he EVER leave that room?

Eddie sat in the club room by himself, going over the evidence he acquired. _**"Why not just check the art room itself?"**_ Asked Venom. "For what?" Asked Eddie, not catching on. _**"Evidence... maybe even ask the teacher, get a possible suspect"**_ said Venom, surprising his host. That was a smart play, why didn't he think of that sooner? "Oh yeah, good call" said Eddie. _**"And we can be Moka's audience while we're there"**_ said the Symbiote with a grin, making Eddie sigh. He should've known there was a catch.

"We're there to _investigate_... NOT _spectate_ " said Eddie. _**"Oh, come on! Like your not a little bit curious?"**_ Asked Venom. "About what?" Asked Eddie. _**"What kind of modeling she's doing, of course!"**_ Said Venom. "For sculpting obviously..." groaned Eddie. _**"Oooooooh... like those Greek statues?"**_ Asked Venom, grinning again. Hearing this, Eddie couldn't help but visualize what that meant. Greek statues were often (90% actually) sculpted to look like naked people, how would Moka look if she was... he shook his head vigorously, shaking the pervy thoughts away.

It didn't help that Venom wouldn't stop naming other forms of art Moka would look good in...

 _ **"Maybe a magazine... oh! Or maybe a bikini catalog... no, no, no; she'd definitely be good as a playboy..."**_

"ALRIIIIIGHT! WE'LL GO! JUST SHUT UP!"

 **XXX**

Miss Ishigami was organizing some papers when she heard a knock on her classroom door, who could that be at this hour? Getting up from her desk, she walked over to the door and opened it. She saw a student that wasn't in her class, but she had heard allot about. "Ah, Mister Brock. To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked in a kind voice. It was easy for both host and alien to see why many boys lusted after Miss Ishigami. She was slim and wore a top that just barely showed some of her midriff and a pair of tight jeans which accented her hips. Her hair was also done up in dreadlocks which she kept under a bandanna. She was a very attractive young woman and had this radiance of wild beauty around her.

All in all, she was a certifiable babe. **_"Eddie... she's hot"_ **said Venom, but Eddie just ignored him... didn't mean he didn't disagree... "Hey, Miss Ishigami. I'm looking into the case of the missing students and was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Asked Eddie, staying on task. _**"And where Moka is?"**_ Asked Venom. Sadly, his question was never addressed.

"Why of course, Mister Brock. Please, come in!" She said, kindly. Eddie pulled up one of the stools from the room in front of the teachers desk, while she sat behind it. Within Eddie's short time in Yokai Academy, he's always noted how some of the teachers were popular among students. He didn't have classes with Ishigami but from what he's heard, students loved her as well as her art. She was always pleasant when she spoke, and even allowed random students in her class even if they were skipping... she never reported them either! Best teacher EVER!

After asking the standard round of questions (where you were, who and/or what did you see, etc.), Venom thought he heard something. Eddie didn't hear it because he was busy asking away... plus it was faint, sounding muffled for some reason. When Eddie asked his final question, Venom told him what he had heard. **_"Did you hear that?"_** Asked Venom. _'Hear what?'_ Asked Eddie. **_"Sounded like crying... somewhere in this room"_** said Venom. Eddie pondered this and listened... he didn't hear anything, but he didn't think Venom was lying. He knew the Symbiote wouldn't joke around about something when it was time to be serious.

 _'Ya sure its not the next classroom over? Walls are pretty thin'_ Eddie said, asking only to remove any reasonable doubt. **_"Positive as a proton"_** Venom assured Eddie. "Am I in the clear, Detective?" Miss Ishigami joked. Eddie eyed the teacher carefully... there was no apprehension in her voice or facial features. "Mind if I take a look around?" Asked Eddie, keeping a close look on the art instructor or any signs. She showed none... just the same, caring smile everyone loved. "Of course, I don't mind. I'll be here... going over some paperwork... yay" she said; adding the 'yay' as a humorous, sarcastic jest.

Eddie strolled all around the room with his hands behind his back. As he got to the back of the room... what was that sound? _**"You hear it now?"** _Asked Venom. Eddie didn't respond because as he approached the backdoor, the soft sound got slightly louder. Looking back at the teacher, she was still overlooking paperwork while humming, not paying attention to what Eddie was doing. Thinking she wouldn't mind, he reached out the grab the handle and began to open the...

BANG!

Suddenly, the art teacher was somehow upon him, her hand pressed hard against the door and preventing Eddie from opening it. Venom offered to, but Eddie didn't want to cause a scene. "Where were you going?" She asked, her kind voice now strained. "In here... for the investigation, ya know" Eddie said, his eyes hardening. Obviously, he hit a nerve coming over here, but why? He tried opening it again, but the art teacher once again pressed it closed. "Oh, don't worry about this room. It's just storage, nothing of value in there" the art teacher said, her kind tone now slipping and becoming more assertive.

"I'd... still like to check. A good journalist never leaves a stone unturned" said Eddie,the underside of his arm turning black so he could use some of Venom's strength. He opened to door quickly but much to his surprise, the art teacher still manged to shut it, albeit with some difficulty. "There's NOTHING... but supplies back here... I ASSURE you..." she hissed, the sweet facade now gone. ( **AN:** Before I get rage for that, wait till her monster type is revealed. While she was never given a ranking, her description says she's a legendary being... plus, she went toe-to-toe with Inner Moka once in the manga if memory serves me right.)

Both student and teacher eyed each other, not blinking. Before Eddie could make a counterargument or Venom could REALLY counter her strength, the bell rang, signalling curfew for students and faculty who lived on campus. "Oh, times up. You'd better get going, Mister Brock" said Ishigami. Unfortunately for Eddie, he still had to abide by the rules, so he released his grip on the door handle and left the room. Ishigami watched him the whole time, not taking her eyes off him. **"There's something fishy going on here... and not the good kind"** said Venom, coming out to speak once his host left the school building. Luckily for them, there were no students or teachers around to see this.

One thing was for sure... they HAD to get into that room...

 **XXX**

VERY early the next morning, at least 3 hours before school started, all was quiet in the main building. Inside the art room, a sludge-like substance fell from the air conditioning vent and landed on a table. Leaping and slithering around, it found its way to the door and turned to handle, letting in the person who was waiting outside. "So, that's how you got out of that room and into Anne?" Asked Eddie out of the blue. **"More or less. I hitched a ride"** said Venom, slithering back into Eddie's arm, and thinking back to when he and Eddie separated when Anne's doctor boyfriend told Eddie Venom was killing him... ah, good times.

What ride did Venom exactly... actually, scratch that. Eddie didn't want to know.

 _ **'I still think we should've came in last night, bit the heads off any guards and pulled them up in a corner'**_ said Venom. "We're NOT, doing that... EVER" said Eddie. _**'COME OOOOOOOOON! It's so much easier!'**_ Complained Venom. Eddie was tempted to respond with: _"no... it's more convenient for you"_... but let it go. Now wasn't the time for petty arguments with the bottomless pit himself. _ **'I heard that'**_ said Venom, reading Eddie's thoughts. Walking back to the backdoor of the classroom, the proclaimed 'storage area', Eddie put an ear to it. Sure enough, the muffled cries were still coming from inside. Who or what was back there? Eddie tried opening it... of course she locked it, shit! "Got a spare key?" Eddie asked to seemingly no one...

From the inside view of the closet, the door was ripped off its hinges by a single thick black tendril. _**"Never leave home without it"**_ said Venom, dropping the door with a clack and recalling his appendage. The host stepped into the room. Inside, were a few stone statues. Each one depicted a girl, striking a pose... in the buff. **_"If only these were real girls..."_** said Venom, liking the art. "Calm down, Pinocchio" said Eddie, looking around. As he got closer to the statues, the sound of crying got stronger. Was someone hidden back here the whole time?!

"It's ok, everything's..." Eddie began, but looking behind one statue yielded no results. He looked again, still nothing. It was so strange. No matter what statue he looked behind, there was no one there. It made no sense, the crying was at its loudest point in the center of the room, so where was it coming from? _**"Is there a recording or something back here?"**_ Asked Venom, also not understanding how the sound was so close, yet no one was here. "I don't know, maybe... WOAH!" Said Eddie but tripped on something and fell into one of the statues, his face landing on a shoulder of one.

He was about to joke and say 'sorry' to the inanimate object when he felt something on his cheek. Running a finger down his face and rubbing it between a finger and thumb, "... water?" Asked Eddie, stumped. Where did the water come from? More importantly, why did the crying volume go up when he landed into one of the... no way. THAT wasn't it... was it? Looking at the face of the statue, it was crying... not painted tears, but actual ones! Coming right out of its eyes! That's saying nothing about the facial expression on it! It showed sadness... and it was MOANING!

Turning quickly to the face of another statue, it showed pain and it was crying actual tears as well! Turning again, another statue showed a look of betrayal, and it was weeping too! This cycle continued for each statue in the room, when Eddie looked in one direction, he saw a different sorrowful expression, with REAL tears streaming down the faces of these things! **_"Are they... ALIVE?!"_ **Asked Venom, a little freaked out as Eddie was. They've never seen something like this before. If that wasn't bad enough, the total number of statues in the room matched the same amount of students that went missing... and resembled them perfectly!

It took a minute to grasp what this meant... these students were somehow turned into stone, and made into a personal art gallery!

"Isn't it beautiful, Mister Brock?" Asked a feminine voice from behind. Turning to face it, it was Miss Ishigami, standing in the doorway. Before either male could ask her anything, she dashed over to one of the statues' with surprising speed, cupping one of the still-crying stone girls as she spoke in a passionate voice. "The beauty of youth... its such a precious thing. It's the one thing many don't want to loose... but its inevitable. Just look at these girls! Now they no longer have to worry about age... just exist. They'll never die, never worry about their looks as they grow older... its the purest form of art! Art that is timeless and never goes away!" She said in a dreamy-like state, as she continued to gaze and marvel at her work.

"So it was you! Your the one who kidnapped all those students!" Said Eddie, now that the truth finally sunk in. Venom was also getting agitated, just another crazy teacher who used her powers to get what she wanted! Eddie's back began to harden into the black flesh of the Symbiote, ready to jump if this woman tried anything to his host.

Ishigami didn't look even remotely apologetic, she just smirked sinisterly. "Kidnap? Who said I kidnapped any of these girls? I offered them to be models for my timeless masterpieces... the look of pain and doubt as I turned them... it truly was a sight to behold! Oh-ho, I can only IMAGINE what Miss Akashiya would look like! Will she be fearful, or treachery? Sorrow, or regret?" The crazy teacher began to fantasize, blushing as she did so. It was at this point that both Venom and Eddie heard enough. She was planning to turn Moka into a stone doll for her own profit? Not on their watch!

Before Eddie could move, something flew at him from Ishigami at lightning-fast speed and... bit his arm? It hurt, obviously; and the host was forced to pull the long hair off by hand. It had quite the firm grip too, but it eventually let go and Eddie tossed it to the floor. He eyed Ishigami with anger... then started to feel an odd sensation in his arm. He was horrified to see it slowly became stiff and gray... just like the crying statues! "What's... happening?" The host asked, staring at his slowly stoning arm in fear, though it took a few more seconds to figure out what the boys got themselves into this time on their own. It appeared this bitch was some kind of Gorgon, like Medusa from Greek Legend. The only difference was that instead of staring at him and using her eyes, her hair apparently did the deed instead.

"You still don't understand? I'm a Gorgon, an S-Class monster like your vampire girlfriend. I normally only take girls... but in your case, being a possible S-Class Demon, I'll make an exception. You along with the rest of the school's beauties will be preserved forever... and fetch a hell of a price... isn't that wonderful?" Asked Ishigami, still wearing that sinister smirk as she took her true form. Her skin hardened much like Venom's, but it appeared scaly; her eyes also becoming more reptilian. The most damning however; was that the ends of her hair became snake-like, having razor sharp teeth that rivaled the Symbiotes, but no eyes. They hissed as they slithered around, swinging to-and-fro.

That was the last straw. Venom erupted from Eddie, getting rid of the stoned skin as well. Much like Mizore though, Ishigami wasn't affected by Venom's outward appearance. **"I'm pretty sure making a guy rock-hard is sexual harassment"** Venom said, turning invisible to try and get the psycho teacher off guard. ( **AN:** For legal reasons, that was a joke, so please don't get offended)

As as soon as the alien vanished, a forked tongued flicked out of Ishigami's mouth. Next, 2 braids of hair flung out from underneath her bandanna shot out, pinning something to a wall. Venom reappeared as the pinned object, by his right shoulder and left arm to be exact. He tried getting free, but her grip with the snake-hair was tight. "Nice try, Mister Brock. I've already seen you fight the Lamia; as well as heard several rumors about your powers, your strengths... and weaknesses" said Ishigami.

As she said this; Venom's arm, the same one Eddie was bitten on, began to petrify. For the first time ever, Venom was scared, but it only lasted for a second as the scholar continued to ramble. "Change your form all you want, my venom is already in your bloodstream. Soon, you'll added to my collection. Who needs the special vocal cords of a mermaid, when I can simply stop you... stone cold" she punned, her tongue flicking in the air again. "Hmm? Is there a human in here?" She muttered to herself, smelling something... something human... but that made no sense. There were no humans in this school though, right?

Before she could continue that thought, Venom extended his claws and swiped at the hair braid pinning his shoulder. He didn't expect blood to spray out from the severed hair... gross. The Gorgon screamed in pain. **"What you REALLY need, is a barber!"** Snapped Venom, yanking out the other snake-hair from his arm. He stomped over quickly to the Gorgon and backhanded her... through the storage room wall. She landed on her desk, breaking it upon impact. As she began to get up, Venom was climbing through the hole he made with the Gorgon's hourglass figure.

"Venom? Ishigami-sensei? What's going on here?" Asked a familiar voice, one filled with innocence and gentleness. Looking towards the entrance to the room, the Gorgon and Symbiote saw Moka standing in the doorway with a confused look on her face. She actually just gotten in here, as she was coming over to model for the art teacher... she didn't expect to see Venom fighting her. **"Moka! Get outta here! This bitch is stoning the entire school!"** Warned Venom, his tone telling the vampire this was a serious situation.

Moka didn't know what stoning meant, but it must be bad. Before she could move however, Ishigami began to get up from her destroyed desk and eye Moka, the reptilian eyes striking fear into the poor vampires face. "Ah! Miss Akashiya! You've arrived at last! Let's get you posed for modeling!" Ishigami said with an evil smile, sending her hissing hairs to Moka, their tiny mouths of jaws open wide and looking pretty hungry. Moka screamed, not knowing what else to do. Everything was happening too fast! Right as a snake-hair got in the pinkettes face and snapped it's jaws, Venom had extended a tentacle and grabbed a fistful of them. **"Keep your hairs to yourself!"** He said, yanking hard...

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGH!"

And pulled out the living follicles, making Ishigami cry out in pain again. This caused more blood to spray, but luckily it landed on the floor near Moka and not on her. She normally liked blood, but not outside the body! It was both creepy and disgusting! Moka was also surprised when Venom pulled Ishigami back, she didn't go flying like other monsters' Venom and Eddie had faced. Getting a better look at Ishigami, she deduced that she was a Gorgon... a fellow S-Class monster. She definitely lived up to her species reputation... beautiful but deadly.

Ishigami's patience was wearing thin. "Hisssssss... stay out of this!" She hissed in anger, flinging her hair towards Venom again. Now that they were out of the storage room, the bulky alien had more room to maneuver. Jumping up, he clung to the ceiling and crawled along it before lunging at the artistic serpent. Using her S-Class speed, she avoided the assault easily, but not the tendril that whacked her as she turned around. She was knocked out the walls of the classroom, and into the halls of the academy.

Venom followed her out using the newly-created doorway, he grunted in slight pain. It felt like his arm froze up for a second. Looking at it, it was almost completely hardened! He was barely able to recall the tentacle properly. The same was true about his shoulder, it was also becoming stone-ified. "Venom! Are you ok?" Moka asked in worry, holding his buff yet stony arm with care. "He... won't be for long" said Ishigami, recovering from crashing into another wall. Even after all that damage, the hair-pulling (and blood loss from it) and flying through walls... she was STILL up?! She truly was a legendary S-Class monster! "Soon, the poison will spread throughout his entire body... and YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM!" Said Ishigami, sending more snakes to the duo.

One thing the Gorgon didn't understand though... with did Moka call him Venom?... Was THAT what kid couples gave as nicknames these days? Jeez, the 80's were such a simpler time...

Venom pushed Moka out of the way forcefully, taking the snakes himself! She rolled on the ground to due the force behind it. "VENOM!" Moka cried as her alien friend was bitten in multiple locations. This of course, would speed up the process, but he and Eddie didn't care as long as Moka was safe. Plus, the Gorgon only had 5 snakes left in that bloody mess she called a hairstyle and all 4 of them were attached to him so... wait?... Four?... Where was...?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The scream of Moka seemed to slow time. Venom turned toward the vampire to see her leg had gotten bit. Venom, now really pissed, wanted to charge at the Yokai who dared do this to the innocent girl... but even with only 4 snakes, Ishigami's hair held him down hard. Not only that, the infection had spread to Venom's legs and arms, making them almost completely useless, rendering the alien just about immobilized. All he had control of now was his torso and head. Knowing this, the Gorgon walked past him, slowly and deliberately; eyeing him as she did so with a sly grin. "Even with all your strength... your useless against my power..." she said, strolling to Moka and holding her, also cupping her cheek. "But this is such a masterpiece, isn't it? The Beast trying so hard to save the Beauty... a true classic. I think I'll keep you both as a personal trophy once your... set in stone" she punned, running a finger down Moka's cheek.

This monster had gone too far, and she was about to see how far the alien would go. With a growl, the flesh of Venom slithered on top of Eddie's head, and leaped at the Gorgon's face, latching on like glue. "MMMMMMMMM! MMM! MMMMMM! MMM, MMM, MMM, MMMMMMM!" Was the only audible sound the teacher could make. She clawed at Venom, trying to get him off like Jim Carrey/Grinch getting off a cat. She even tried using her snakes but since he had no skin, the fangs of her hair couldn't inject poison and therefore, were useless. She instead used them to pull the slug-like creature off her pretty face, but they couldn't bite into a sludge-like substance... and for such a tiny creature, it had a firm grip.

With the teacher distracted, Moka rushed... well, limped due to... extra weight... over to Eddie. "Eddie, please! Take off my rosary, quickly!" She said, getting as close to him as possible. Her breasts were up against him, but now wasn't to time for his mind to head in that direction. He tried moving his arm, but it moved very little, if at all. "Nrgh... I... I can't..." said Eddie, trying to move his stoned body. "Yes you can!" Said Moka, pushing herself closer. "You can do it, Eddie! I know you can!" She continued, crying a little. She wanted to protect him as he and Venom protected her, but she couldn't do that with the Rosario around her neck.

Eddie tried again, his fingers barely moving at all.

"AH!... You parasite!" Ishigami roared, taking a deep breath after finally getting Venom off with her bare hands. She threw him in a random direction, not caring were the snot-ball ended up. He hit the back of Moka's head... making the human host and vampire princess involuntarily kiss! **"Lucky bastard"** said Venom, having saw the exchange and pouted on top of the vampires head... he was too jealous to even ask for the Gorgon to apologize. "Heh. How sweet, giving your loved one a... wait a minute. I threw him off! How is he...?" Asked Ishgami, she was really confused. He attached himself to her face, right? So how was his human form kissing the vampire?... Unless...

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

She didn't have time to think about it anymore, for a great aura of power erupted from Moka. All the Gorgon saw was the color of her hair change but as she turned around, Moka had blood-red eyes and a more sensational appearance! Her true form had awakened? But how? Her rosary was...

...

...

...

on the ground... at Eddie's statued feet. Those brats! They must've kissed to get close enough so he could remove the item! The blush on the new Moka's face was proof enough of that. A small flashback from Inner Moka reveals that this was in fact the case... only the Rosario got caught in-between his fingers, and it came off when their lips made contact. Bedsides, Eddie became completely stoned as that point as well, so it wasn't technically a real kiss... right? **"You... made me... kiss him..."** growled Inner Moka, her pride coming forth. This bitch threw a slug at her with such force, it robed her of her first kiss! **"Quit whining. We both know you liked it"** commented Venom, grumbling and looking down at the vampire from his perch. He was then grabbed roughly by Inner Moka. **"OW! HEY, EASY! I HAVE SENSITIVE SKIN!"** Cried Venom, wiggling in Inner Moka's grasp. **"Buzz off"** she said, tossing him aside and he went splat on a wall, slowly falling down.

 **"As for you, Medusa. Your days of trophy hunting are over"** said Inner Moka. "Your right, Miss Akashiya! For I found the perfect one!" Ishigami said, sending her remaining hair at the newly-awakened vampire, wrapping her up with it and intending to inject her with more venom. Sadly, this didn't work as Inner Moka spun around quickly, straining the snake-hair and ripping them apart. "ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Screamed Ishigami, blood soaking her head due to the dismemberment snakes.

Inner Moka leaped above the defenseless Gorgon. **"Allow me to teach you the art, of learning your PLACE!"** She said, bringing her foot down on top of the teachers head... giving her a serious concussion. The Gorgon fell to the floor like a branch off a tree, limp and lifeless. **"Don't worry... it'll grow back"** said Venom, slithering past the downed teacher and tried going back into Eddie. He couldn't enter however, no matter have hard he tried.

 **"What's wrong? Hurry up and get in there!"** Said Inner Moka. What surprised her was the fact that order she gave was fulled with emotion... what's wrong with her? **"I'm trying, but I can't! He's now the human equivalent of a rock thanks to Jemina Rooper"** said Venom.

This was bad, Inner Moka heard from her Outer self that Venom needed a host to survive in earths atmosphere for extended periods of time, especially since the slug-like creature began to sizzle. School wouldn't start for another couple of hours, meaning a viable host body wouldn't be available for quite some time. And who knows how long Venom could sustain himself without one?!

...

...

...

Groaning, Inner Moka picked the slimy alien up and pressed her against her arm, hard. **"OW! EASY, BELLA! I'M DELICATE!"** Complained Venom. **"Shut up and get inside me"** said Inner Moka, pushing him even harder into her arm. Venom smirked at her sentence. **"Well... if you want it THAT badly..."** he joked, but that only got him pushed into the vampires arm as hard as she possibly could. **"Enter... my body... and shut up"** she growled, not in the mood for Venom's jokes. The Symbiote did just that... Inner Moka couldn't describe the feeling. It felt... strange, but also... good.

With Venom now safe, it was Eddie's turn. The vampire picked up the Rosario by his feet, but then stared at the rock-hard human, thinking about how far both boys had went just to protect her and the other Moka. And despite his eccentric nature, Venom also held an honorable side, and did everything in his power to defend the vampires softer side... including risking his own life by jumping out of his host.

Maybe... he wasn't so bad...

 ** _"Aw... thank you."_ **Inner Moka almost jumped out of her skin! That voice came from inside her head, and it wasn't her own! _**"Your welcome, by the way"**_ said the voice. Was that... Venom? Ugh, now she fully understood how Eddie felt. _**"What will he do without me though?"**_ Asked Venom. **"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"** The vampire screamed out loud, clutching her head. _**"I'm temporarily a part of you now, I can't help it"**_ Venom said. Groaning, Inner Moka lifted up the stone body of Edward Brock and carried him off down the hall. She had to get him to the nurses station, maybe there was something they could do to help him.

She didn't notice the hand of the Gorgon twitch...

 **XXX**

Eddie began to awaken... in the nurses office. What happened? How long was he here? More importantly... why did his head feel empty?

"EDDIE! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" Cried Kurumu, hugging him tightly. "Kurumu? Mziore? Moka? Yukari?... What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was..." said Eddie, surprised by Kurumu's attack but started thinking back to his battle with the Gorgon. The last thing he remembered seeing was Moka falling into him before his vision went black... actually, he felt an odd sensation on his lips, THEN he blacked out. He'll ask about that later. "You literally became as dense as a rock for an entire school day..." said an unfamiliar voice. Looking in its direction, a man in long robes was standing nearby.

This was the headmaster of Yokai Academy, Tenmei Mikogami. If Eddie thought Riot was creepy, this guy took the cake. There was this unsettling feeling around him that Eddie couldn't help but sense. "But don't worry, Mister Brock. I have lifted the curse of the Gorgon personally... she is also being arrested as we speak... you and Miss Akashiya did quite a number on her. I must applaud you for your outstanding courage. Not many can say they entered the lair of a Gorgon... and survive... their pretty protective of their treasures..." said the headmaster, stunning everyone else.

"But.., that's impossible! The first ever Gorgon, Medusa, had power venom created from divine influences that genetically passed down the species!" Said Yukari, her intelligent mind struggling to understand how the headmaster was able to accomplish such a feat.

-MIKOGAMI'S FLASHBACK-

 _As he went into the nurses office, Inner Moka was given her own room to treat her injuries, while Eddie was placed on a bed in another. Approaching the human, the headmaster stared at him for a few seconds then reached into his robes, pulling out a rosary... one that resembled Moka's to a degree. He placed it on Eddie's forehead as light flooded the room! The scene then changes to the art storage room, where he did the same thing except he just held the item out. When the light died down, the girls were freed and hugged themselves out of modesty... but the robed man was nowhere to be seen._

-END FLASHBACK-

"I have my ways, Miss Sendo. The rest of the students have also been recovered... and are being treated accordingly" said the headmaster, smirking upon the memory. Everyone was shocked... HE did all that by himself?... He must be extremely powerful! Eddie expected Venom to comment on this, but why didn't he speak up yet?

"Sir" said a man, saluting upon entry. He wore a black suit that looked like a rip off of the _Men in Black_. "Yes?" Asked the headmaster, slowly turning his head towards the newcomer. "We were unable to locate Miss Ishigami. We searched the entire campus, but yielded no results... please forgive us" said the man, bowing apologetically. Silence filled the room until Mikogami spoke. "... how unfortunate. If she ever turns up again, deadly force is authorized" he said. "Yes sir" said the man, leaving the room. "It's been a nice chat, Symbi-Yokai Gazette... but I have some business to attend too. Feel better, Mister Brock... and again, thank you... _both_ ; for protecting my school" said Mikogami, leaving the room and leaving the Newspaper Club to themselves.

Eddie thought that was nice of... huh?... Both?... Did he know...? NAH! He probably meant him and Moka... totally the reason.

 **"Can I come out and go home now?"** Asked a demonic voice, Eddie turned in its direction immediately. "Venom? What are doing on Moka's arm?" He asked, seeing his partner attached to Moka and not him. **"I'm sorry... she wanted me inside of her!... She forced me, shoved my in her! I couldn't say no!"** Venom joked, faking crying as he slithered out and fused back with Eddie. **"Asshole"** Grumbled Inner Moka. Not wanting to deal with Venom anymore, she clipped her Rosario back on. Outer Moka took her place, falling asleep due to the side effect of the Rosario's power and landing right on top of Eddie.

The story was written in the school newspaper the next day, front page news as a matter of fact. Eddie hoped this was the last time they ever heard of the Gorgon, he was just glad things were normal again... well; as normal as it could be in a school of monsters, for monsters, by monsters.

 **XXX**

In the dark office of the headmasters quarters, Mikogami flashed back to America... where he placed a letter in Eddie's mailbox that fateful day. He began to smile and chuckle to himself. "Heheheh... well done, Mister Brock. The experiment is proceeding splendidly... allot better than the last one. You truly are the Demon of Yokai... or should I say, _Symbiote_ of Yokai... hmhmhmhmhmhm..."

* * *

Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Yup, he knows... ALL about Eddie and Venom, but why did he bring them here in the first place? Also, the Gorgon escaped... is this the last we see of her? Can't tell you ANY of the answers, but I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Just an Update**

Hey guys, just a small update here. First off... NO! This story is NOT abandoned nor discontinued, I'm just going through a few things right now. YouTube is being unfair to content creators as always, I got mold in my house that needs to be dealt with, plus some personal matters I'm not willing to discuss. All in all, I got a full plate as off now, so the next chapter is coming along bit by bit. I can't give an exact time frame, but the next chapter will come out... I just don't know when. Venom and the Rosario gang WILL return! They are just on hold.

But if you've enjoyed this story, check out my High School DxD fic or my Ben10/Vampire fic, as they have similar writing styles and humor as this one. I will at least tell yo the plot of the next chapter. Some of you already know, but it's time for Eddie/Venom and the gang to go to the human world for a field trip. They will met Ruby and her Guardian, with an original twist. I can't tell you what that twist is; but all I'll say... it's a slimy situation, and this chapter also has one of the end goals I have planned for this fic's storyline.

Sorry its not much, but I need my focus elsewhere... mostly on my own health and safety in my own house. I'll see ya guys later! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated this in 3 months. We had 144 followers when I put this story on hiatus... NOW 205?! This is awesome guys, thanks so much for the support. Sadly, the chapter isn't done just yet, so I'll give you a sneak peak of the first few paragraphs. I can't give you anymore than that, as it'll spoil the surprise. When the real chapter gets posted, I wanna have it give you the feel of: _Holy sh*t! Didn't see that coming!_

You can review if you want, but I'd save it for the actual chapter. You can hit my up on Discord to tell me your thoughts, which I posted on my profile for you. Enjoy this first glance!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Witch of a Field Trip (Sneak Peak)**

 _Location - Human World, Japan (months ago, prior to the events of the Venom film)_

In the human world in Japan, there sat a lonely wooden house on top of a cliff overlooking a sandy beach. Sunflowers also littered the landscape, some were small, while others were as tall as a full-grown adult; some even bigger than that. It was peaceful... until a nice black dress shoe stomped on a small sunflower. The owner of this shoe was shown to be a man in a black business suit, walking down the path to the house in the distance. He also had this confident smirk on his face...

Upon going up the stairs, he stopped at the door. As he lifted his hand and made a fist to to knock on the door, but before he could actually knock; he heard the sound of wood creaking behind him. That shouldn't have happened. But before he could turn, "Don't move, _human_..." said an old voice. Behind the businessman, was an old woman. She wore a hooded robe that covered most of her face except one eye, and was long enough to concede her hands. She held the man by his right with two vines that shot out her own. "You are trespassing... and I'm in no mood for visitors" said the woman, making it apparent by her tone she was NOT kidding.

Much to her surprise, this human just chuckled at her. "Please, madame; I only wish to talk" said the businessman, seemingly unfazed at this woman's power. "Talk...?" Repeated the woman, then she tightened her grip on this arrogant man. "Your kind has been making a garbage dump of my property, and NOW you want to talk?" Growled the woman. "That's why I'm here. I can give you what you desire... I only need a small favor in return" said the man, not once losing his cool.

The didn't know whether to applaud his bravery, or feel sorry for his stupidity. A human waltz's up here, to her home, without a LEAST a courtesy call? She didn't have time for this, she was actually in the middle of training a girl she found years ago. The poor thing was a witch like her, and her parents were killed in a car crash by a drunk human. A new set of vines came out of her other arm, wrapping around the man's neck. They didn't tighten, so he was still able to breathe.

"What I want... is you and your disgusting race out of my sight" said the woman, but before she could make due on this threat...

KA-THUNK!

The sound of something snapping behind her made her pause. Looking behind her; she saw 10 humans, armed with bodysuits and large guns that looked very high-tech (and no doubt, expensive); pointed right at her. "The moment I stop breathing, so do you" said the man, still carrying that egotistic tone. "Oh. And don't think about calling your... _pets_ " he continued and the moment he said that, one of the men turned his gun towards the vegetation, messed with something on the side (most likely a dial or a lever)...

FLOOOOOOOOOSH!

A stream of flames shot out of the barrel, burning the landscape in a wave-like motion. But that wasn't all. Several giant plants that looked like a mutated Venus Flytraps screamed in agony, rolling and flailing about until there was nothing left of them. The woman's eyes widened in shock. How did this human know about her minions? "I know what you are, Miss Oyakata... and I know what you want... I can help you make it happen. All I ask... is your full cooperation" said the man, still calm as he was when he first arrived.

The witch, now known as Oyakata, flinched. He knew her name?! Just who was this human?! There was no way she could dispose of him with those guns on her, and her minions were all useless against them. Having no choice, she recalled her vines and allowed the man to go free. "... who are you?" She had to ask. The man just chuckled again. "Who am I? I'm the one who can make your dreams come true, help you make a world without pain and suffering... help it, _evolve_ " said the man, as he began to turn around. She was now able to see his face as it was revealed slowly, and it was someone she had seen in the newspaper about expanding his company from America, to Japan...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Pleased to make your acquaintance... I'm Carlton Drake."


	12. Chapter 12

So we had 144 followers when I put this story on hiatus... NOW 211?! This is awesome guys, thanks so much for the support but like I said, I'd come back. Maybe I should do this more often, go silent for 5 months and just ride the fame wave. XD

It's been far too long, let's rejoin Venom and the rest of the Rosario gang. I think you'll all enjoy this chapter allot, as it gets to the main plot aside from school life. i worked hard on it, which is also why it took so long to finally post. I had to make sure everything was perfect for you guys! Before that, I have an announcement to make. Allot of people have asked if there's a better way to contact with me other than PMs or Reviews, so I created my own discord account. This way I can connect with you a little better. Its Boruto#9558.

Hope to hear from ya about this chapter; be it on discord, PM or review. Let's answer some reviews before we begin:

1) **54godamora** : It's been a year since the film?... damn, seems like only yesterday he graced us with his presence. No, they won't be going to San Francisco... at least, not for the field trip. I also have an idea for a Halloween special involving Mysterio, though it might not happen for a while since Halloween already passed.

2) **O-Mabalot95** : Many have asked this multiple times, but my answer was always "working on it". Now I can safely say, Carnage IS in fact, going to appear; but not this school year. Anne will as well but again, not this school year. Knull I'm still working on and Spider-Man... sorry, can't tell you. As the rival to our friendly neighborhood Symbiote (heh, see what I did there?); I have SPECIAL plans for him.

3) **AxDevilman** : Glad you enjoy Venom's jokes. There will be more references to other Marvel characters/universes.

4) **TheRandomReader7** : Thanks for the kind words, I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it; it's a win-win!

5) **Symbiote-Queen** : Not exactly. Like I said, Carnage WILL appear, but not this year. Go ahead and read, you'll see what I'm talking about.

6) **Guest** : I feel much better now, I'm back and so is the story.

7) **Rmarcano321** (from the sneak peak): Tsk, tsk, tsk; you weren't paying attention. That isn't Ruby, it's her guardian. Clearly, your not a reader of the manga.

8) **Epantoja531** (from chapters 1 and 2): Like AxDevilman, glad your enjoying the comedy from Venom. He's always been more of a comedic Symbiote while I was growing up with him. This version is also a mix of both anime and the manga, which is why it's different. Plus, as many of my readers already know, I try to make things as original as possible.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: A Witch of a Field Trip - Part 1**

 _Location - Human World, Japan (months ago, during the 6 month time skip of the Venom film)_

In the human world, there sat a lonely wooden house on top of a cliff, overlooking a sandy beach. Sunflowers also littered the landscape, some were small, while others were as tall as a full-grown adult; some even bigger than that. It was peaceful... until a nice black dress shoe stomped on a small sunflower. The owner of this shoe was shown to be a man in a black business suit, walking down the path to the house in the distance. He also had this confident, yet arrogant smirk on his face...

Upon going up the stairs, he stopped at the door. As he lifted his hand and made a fist to knock on the door, but before he could actually knock; he heard the sound of wood creaking behind him. That shouldn't have happened. But before he could turn...

WHIP!

"Don't move, _human_..." said an old voice. Behind the businessman, was an old woman. She wore a hooded robe that covered most of her face except one eye, and it was long enough to concede her hands. She held the man by his right arm with two vines that shot out her own. "You are trespassing... and I'm in no mood for visitors" said the woman, making it apparent by her tone she was NOT kidding.

Much to her surprise, this human just chuckled at her. "Please, madame; I only wish to talk" said the businessman, seemingly unfazed at this woman's power. "Talk...?" Repeated the woman, then she tightened her grip on this arrogant man. "Your kind has been making a garbage dump of my property, and NOW you want to talk?" Growled the woman. "That's why I'm here. I can give you what you desire... I only need a small favor in return" said the man, not once losing his cool.

The woman didn't know whether to applaud his bravery, or feel sorry for his stupidity. A human waltz's up here, to her home, without a LEAST a courtesy call? She didn't have time for this, she was actually in the middle of training a girl she found years ago. The poor thing was a witch like her, and her parents were killed in a car crash by a drunk human. A new set of vines came out of her other arm, wrapping around the man's neck. They didn't tighten, so he was still able to breathe.

"What I want... is you and your disgusting race out of my sight" said the woman, but before she could make due on this threat...

KA-THUNK!

The sound of something clocking behind her made her pause. Looking behind her; she saw 10 humans, armed with bodysuits and large guns that looked very high-tech (and no doubt, expensive); pointed right at her. "The moment I stop breathing, so do you" said the man, still carrying that egotistic tone. "Oh. And don't think about calling your... _pets_ " he continued and the moment he said that, one of the men turned his gun towards the vegetation, messed with something on the side (most likely a dial or a lever)...

FLOOOOOOOOOSH!

A stream of flames shot out of the barrel, burning the landscape in a wave-like motion. But that wasn't all. Several giant plants that looked like a mutated Venus Flytraps screamed in agony, rolling and flailing about until there was nothing left of them. The woman's eyes widened in shock. How did this human know about her minions? "I know what you are, Miss Oyakata... and I know what you want... I can help you make it happen. All I ask... is your full cooperation" said the man, still calm as he was when he first arrived.

The witch, now known as Oyakata, flinched. He knew her name?! Just who was this human?! There was no way she could dispose of him with those guns on her, and her minions were all useless against them. Having no choice, she recalled her vines and allowed the man to go free. "... who are you?" She had to ask. The man just chuckled again. "Who am I? I'm the one who can make your dreams come true, help you make a world without pain and suffering... help it, _evolve_ " said the man, as he began to turn around. She was now able to see his face as it was revealed slowly, and it was someone she had seen in the newspaper about expanding his company from America, to Japan...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Pleased to make your acquaintance... I'm Carlton Drake."

 **XXX**

 _Location - Monster World, Yokai Academy (present day)_

School was off today because it was Sunday. Japanese schools normally have 6-day weeks with one free day; though Saturdays they get off early, so it balances out. Currently, Eddie was pacing back and forth at the bus stop, checking his watch. At least he wasn't in that dumb uniform anymore, opting to wear his normal clothes instead. He wore a blue polo with a black shirt underneath, with a pair of black jeans. He was actually waiting for the girls to show up, as they were going on a 'field trip' to the human world. **_"WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG?!"_** Venom suddenly said, having enough of waiting. "They'll be here soon, Venom. Calm down" said Eddie. _**"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO! WHAT IS SO COMPLICATED WITH YOUR SPECIES GETTING READY FOR THE DAY?!"**_ Asked Venom. "That's one of mankind's greatest mysteries..." answered Eddie, understanding why Venom was acting this way.

When he was dating Anne, he lost count the number of times they were late for a restaurant reservation or a movie night because she'd always call down: "just a minute!" Eddie had no idea why girls took so long, but that's just they way things were. Because of this, Eddie's patience for the girls was greater than Venom's. As for why they were waiting and why the field trip was even scheduled; well...

-FLASHBACK-

Eddie, Moka and the others were working hard on the next issue; when Miss Nekonome came in to check on them. She was carrying a cooler. "I see everyone's working hard!" Cheered the cat teacher. **_"MOST of us..."_** commented Venom, due to Gin looking through a manga titled: DxD... and the perverted werewolf had a huge grin on his face as his eyes oozed through each page. The Symbiote was tempted to whip some sense into the canine, but resisted due to Miss Nekonome still in the room.

"Why not take a break? I brought some snacks!" Said Miss Nekonome, lifting the cooler she was carrying onto the table. **_"ALRIGHT! I'M STARVING!"_** Said Venom. Eddie rolled his eyes at this; causing Moka, who was sitting next to him, to giggle. She figured due to Eddie's reaction, Venom must be having a field day upon hearing their teacher brought them some brain food. Once the cooler was opened however, the Newspaper Club stared down at this contents with confusion...

...

...

...

"Ma'am... this is fish" said Eddie, seeing the cooler was filled to the brim with a bunch of sea bass. "Yup! Dig in!" Said Miss Nekonome. "But it's raw!" Complained Kurumu, who happened to take a breath through her nose and smelled something fishy, no pun intended. Don't get the succubus wrong; she liked sushi, but at least it didn't have a gross odor! Miss Nekonome then took out a fish... and bit into its body with a wet, squishy bite. The students present cringed. "Meooooooow! Tastes best when it's fresh!" Said Miss Nekonome, happily and with a full mouth. **_"Ah... a girl after my own heart"_** swooned Venom. ' _More like, after your stomach'_ Eddie thought.

Venom actually wanted a bite, but the teacher finished all of it before he even got a chance to sink his teeth into any. That, and Eddie outright refused to do so for... reasons.

-END FLASHBACK-

In short, although she said the reason they were going on this trip was for a new article, the ACTUAL one was so Miss Nekonome could get more fish. Of course, Eddie made the argument that there was a giant lake surrounding the school, which no doubt had PLENTY of fish to snack on, Miss Nekonome claimed human world fish had a fresher taste.

Venom agreed, not that anyone except Eddie could hear him.

"Eddie!" Called a sweet voice that both the host and alien would recognize anywhere. "Hey Mokaaaaaaaaaa..." said Eddie, and he couldn't help but drag out the 'A' in Moka's name after what he was seeing. Although she made it look good, she was no longer in that tacky uniform. Instead, she wore a beautiful yellow dress with a white shirt over it. "I'm sorry I took so long, I wanted to try something new on for a change" said the vampire. _**"I forgive her"** _said Venom. Although he didn't understand the point of clothing, he couldn't deny the clash of colors Moka chose were nothing short of perfect. Eddie said nothing, just keep staring. Upon seeing this, Moka began to blush. "You must think I look silly, huh?" She asked.

Venom popped out of Eddie's shoulder faster than he normally did. **"Are you kidding?! We could just eat you up!"** He said. "Venom!" Said Eddie, pulling the Symbiote back by the stem he was attached to. **"What? It's a compliment"** said Venom, but that only got the alien stuffed back into Eddie's shoulder by the hosts palm. However, the Symbiote popped out of Eddie's other shoulder a second later. **"What did you think I...? Oooooooh... THAT kind of eating"** grinned Venom, and was pushed back into Eddie's body just like before. **"Don't be so stingy"** joked Venom, now popping out of Eddie's right arm and pressing his buttons. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Yelled Eddie, slapping his partners head back down into his skin. Moka giggled at the sight, something about those two arguing was adorable. She of course knew Venom's 'eat you' line was his way of saying she looked good, but it was still funny to watch Eddie's reaction to it.

Moka suddenly got sad, looking down at the ground below her. Which got both the human and alien (who were comically wringing each other's necks) to stop arguing, and the alien going back into Eddie's body. "Moka?... Whats wrong?" Asked Eddie, concerned for the vampire girls feelings. "Well, remember when I told you about my... experience... in the human world?" Asked Moka. "Yeah... your concerned?" Asked Eddie. "A little" Moka answered.

Then Venom popped out of Eddie's left arm, the one near Moka. **"We'll just bite their heads off and pile them in a..."**

WHACK!

Eddie whacked the aliens head before he could finish. "We're NOT! Biting ANYONES head!" Eddie stated. **"Can't we make an exception? Pleeeeease?"** Asked Venom. "No" Eddie sternly said. **"So if someone calls her a fantasy character, your not gonna get mad?"** Questioned Venom, using a tendril to point to the girl in question. "... I... I-I didn't say that" said Eddie. **"Then we bite their heads off... and pile them in a corner! Plain and simple!"** Said Venom. "Is that your solution to everything?" Asked Eddie. **"Well it worked before..."** Venom said, bring up the 'one exception' Eddie let him have. "That was different! He was holding a gun!" Eddie said. "GUYS!" Called Moka... even though it was funny to hear them argue for the umpteenth time.

"As worried as I am, I'm totally fine as long as I'm with you guys! I'm looking forward to it, I swear!" Said Moka and when she was done, she leaned against Eddie, her waist against his crotch area. The human couldn't help but blush, especially since at this angle, he could see her... assets, in a different light. **_"Ok, this is like the third time, but why is blood racing into your...?"_** Venom began to ask. _"NOT! NOW!"_ Thought Eddie. "Besides... if anything happens, you'll both protect me... right?" Asked Moka, also blushing herself.

Eddie and Moka just stared at each other, unblinking. **"Uh, guys?... Your gazing again"** said Venom. This actually started happening allot lately, mostly after the "Medusa Incident". The two would just look at each other sometimes and out of nowhere, they'd be locked in some kind of trace. Venom just looked back and forth between them, and waved a tendril between them to catch their attention. When that didn't work, he looked into the camera and asked: **"Did I miss something?"**

 **XXX**

 _Location - Human World, Japan_

Back on that hilltop from earlier, we pan inside the doors and down a long set of stairs, leading to a basement. Inside this basement, were rows and rows of capsule-like objects. Each one of these capsules had engraved writing on the side, saying: _Property of the Life Foundation_. Each one also had a title that said: _Subject_ with a certain letter after it, from A - Z. Of course, at least a thousand of these things littered the basement... maybe more. So in addition to the letters, each also had a few numbers after it. One example was a capsule called: _Subject - C#000_.

Furthermore, just like the Life Foundation, there were shatter-proof glass chambers surrounding them...

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I JUST MADE A WRONG TURN, I SWEAR!"

That sudden yell came from a random man who looked to be in his early or late 20's, still a ways from his 30's. He basically had his whole life ahead of him. While he was exploring the field of sunflowers with his girlfriend, which the locals called Witch Hill, he was suddenly grabbed by his leg by a plant monster. Instead of eating him as the rumors said, the monster dragged his body all the way to the wooden house. His girlfriend of course screamed, and ran out of there before she could be next.

Either the plant monster ignored him or didn't speak Japanese, because the next thing the man knew he was thrown into one of these glass chambers. As soon as the man landed on his stomach, the plant monster began to walk away. "WAIT! STOP I...!" Called the man, but a glass door slid in front of him, closing the chamber. The man banged in it, but no didn't break and nor did his captor come back for him. "I'M SORRY! SHE WARNED ME, BUT I DIDN'T LISTEN! LET ME GO, AND I PROMISE I WONT TELL ANYONE OR COME BACK! I SWEAR IT!" Cried the man in distress. His girlfriend actually warned them to get off the hill before something bad happened, but he didn't believe the rumors.

 _*HIISSSSSSSSSSS*_

Behind the man, the capsule opened. The man turned his neck to face the item in question, though nothing came out...

At least, not for the first few seconds...

Some kind of sludge-like substance began to secrete from the capsule, confusing the man. He just stared, trying to understand what was going on. He took a single step towards the sludge, but that's when it started moving on its own! He had no idea what it was, but his heartbeat began to increase because of the tension. The sludge then sat/stood up and a head formed from the top, slowly popping out. The man began to shake with fear, not knowing what this was.

The camera flips away from him... and an old woman was watching them from behind the glass, whom appeared out of nowhere. It was Oyakata, the witch who could control vines and plant-life. The man she was watching started uttering for something to get away from him, then he screamed. The old woman didn't budge, apparently used to seeing this happen. Once the camera flipped back to the glass room however... the man was gone. "Isn't it beautiful, Ruby?... it's better than I could've imagined" she said, putting her hand on the glass. This was her dream! Thanks to that humans "project", these creatures from those capsules made her plan so much easier. Instead of taking years to wipe the human race out, these slimy beings did ALL the work for her.

That human... Carlton Drake... actually kept his end of the bargain, and used his resources to convince the city that where they were dumping their trash wasn't the best idea in the long run. Of course, its not like he could say an evil witch lived there, right? Who'd believe that? Instead, he proposed that it should be dumped on another sight, one that WASN'T near a beach with potential suckers; er, _customers_. It took a few months, but the trash was removed from the property, letting Oyakata go outside without smelling a horrible stench or seeing a disgusting sight.

And to think, all she had to do... was watch the "children" he supplied her with. Still... she hadn't heard back from that human in quite some time. He was supposed to come back for them once his business deal to expand his company in Japan was complete... what was taking so long?

A girl, her name was Ruby Tojo, was standing behind Oyakata. She was raised by Oyakata to not like humans, and her experience with a drunk one wasn't the best, but this seemed to... cross a line. "Um, no disrespect, your ladyship; but... this feels wrong" said Ruby, as a capsule next to her from behind a glass wall shook, making her jump in shock. She never liked these things, whatever the hell they were. The human never went into much detail about them, saying only to make sure to 'feed them often'. From what Ruby could tell... they DEFINITELY weren't Yokai or any sort of monster she knew of... not even vampires could match their appetites.

That's saying nothing as to HOW they ate... messy. That was a word.

"Ruby, we've discussed this before. Humans are vile creatures. They take what they want, however they want it, and not caring about any consequences that follow through. They mostly blame it on those damned video games... like moving pictures are the cause of ALL the problems they've made, THEY created those stupid things in the first place!" Said Oyakata. "But this isn't right! I know they aren't the greatest people, but they don't deserve to die for it!" Said Ruby.

"Are you forgetting that one of them killed your family... he wasn't even sorry, nor was he ever charged for his crime!" Said Oyakata. To her, this was one of Ruby's problems. She had a big heart, but that caused the young girls morals to get in the way of their plans. "Of course not, but this isn't the answer either! There has to be another way!" Said Ruby. "Your right... thanks to that human, these creatures will make wiping out the human race simpler than before! It would've taken years but by the time their fully grown, those insects out there will be eradicated in mere weeks!" Said Oyakata.

"That's another thing, how are you so sure we could trust him? He's a human too! And these... things... they keep staring at me like they wanna eat me!" Cried Ruby. This was true by the way, for as she would walk down the basement sometimes, the creatures in the capsules might start ramming against their prisons... some even stared at her as she walked down the halls. "What do you expect? Their parasites" said Oyakata, not answering the first question. To be honest, she didn't trust the human at first either; but that changed when he ACTUALLY got the trash off her property.

And unbeknownst to the witch duo, every single sludge-thing in the capsules stared at them as soon as word 'parasite' left Oyakata's mouth... wonder why?

"I don't want to discuss this any further! If we wish to live in peace, we MUST punish those troublesome humans! Now do me a favor, and... URK!" Oyakata began to yell, but them stopped. She held her head for some reason. "Your ladyship?" Asked Ruby. "... Witch..." the older witch muttered. "Huh?" Asked Ruby, not hearing exactly what her mistress was saying. "A fellow witch... has just entered the human world" said Oyakata, apparently sensing the energy of a fellow monster. "Another witch?" Asked Ruby, surprised. "Go now! Go into the city, and find this witch. She must join us!" Ordered Oyakata. Ruby didn't argue with her Guardian about that. A fellow witch in the human world? Amazing! Now she could make a new friend, as the only witches she's known her whole life were her parents and Oyakata!

She left the house, and stood on the front porch. Ruby looked back once, concerned for her foster mother. Shaking it off, 3 pairs of crow-like wings sprouted from her back as she flew off to the human city.

* * *

Now Ruby has entered the story, and you can pretty much already imagine her reaction to seeing Venom. Not much happened here, so I apologize for that, but I had to give you guys SOMETHING. Next the group finally gets a sight of the human world, but as you've seen... Oyakata has been raising Symbiotes for Carlton the whole time! THIS... is where shit gets real! I'll cya guys next time, peace!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry that's its been about a 2 months since last update, so here's a sneak peak to hold you over. It's not much, only about 4000 words, not even half the document; but I have to give you something. The full chapter should be up by February. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Witch of a Field Trip - Part 2 (Sneak Peek)**

 _Location - Human World, Japan_

The magic monster bus dropped the group off at a bus stop that was underneath a bullet train station, having safely arrived in the human world. "Meow! Now we just have to find the hotel!" Said Miss Nekonome, cheerfully while pulling a huge map out of her purse. It was so big in fact, that it completely covered her top half. The only parts left of her exposed were her cat-like ears that were folded down along with her legs. She walked off in a direction, keeping her face glued to the map as she lead her students to the hotel they'll be using.

"Um, Miss? Where's Gin?" Eddie asked, realizing they were one member short. That's not to say he and the girls didn't care, it's just Gin was... well... Gin. "Oh, he's taking makeup exams" said Miss Nekonome.

 _Location - Monster World, Yokai Academy_

WHIP!

"OW-OOOOOOOOOOO!" Gin cried like a wolf. He was currently in Kagome's study hall, and she just cracked his back with a whip. "Stay focused, Ginei" said the math teacher, with a wicked smile. She also spoke in a sweet and sexy, yet VERY intimidating tone. The werewolf just gave a dog-like whimper in response, and went back to work.

 _Location - Human World, Japan_

 _ **"Poor bastard..."**_ said Venom.

The group followed Miss Nekonome down the streets of the city, looking for the hotel. The cat-girl kept walking with the map in her face, and how she wasn't bumping into people and/or objects was beyond the students. They passed food stands (with a stray tendril trying to grab something. Eddie or one of the monster girls had to pull it back like a curious puppy on a leash), and looked on the inside of walk-in stores as they followed their teacher. Kurumu and Yukari were impressed by the cities sights, though Mizore had no (or at least, didn't show) emotions about it.

Moka... she was a nervous wreck. She tried to hide it, but it was hard to take her brave face seriously when she was clinging hard to Eddie's arm to avoid bumping into crowds of people. Speaking of which:

 **Bystander #1 (Teen Male)** : _(notices Eddie's friends', and taps his friends shoulder)_ Yo, check it out.

 **Bystander #2 (Teen Male)** : _(feels his shoulder get tapped and turns around)_ Wha... DAMN! Talk about a couple of knockouts!

 **Bystander #6 (7 year old girl)** : _(is holding an older woman's hand, and points in Eddie's friends' direction)_ Look, mommy. Real-Life Disney Princesses!

The camera focuses on Moka as another bystander speaks. "I've never seen such perfection! Her sense of style is on point, and she's cuter than any Pop Idol I've ever seen!" He said. He was also a teen, though appeared to be around Gin's age. The camera now focuses on Kurumu. "And that ones got gunboats for a chest! She's gonna pop right out!" Said another male, he looked to be a college student.

It was Mizore's turn to be on the screen, though this next comment appeared to be referring to all the girls rather than just one. "Their skin looks so smooth! Almost like porcelain!" Said a woman, the same one with the 7-year-old. She was in her mid-20's to early 30's. "Are they models or something?" Asked a girl passing by, sounding impressed, who also had a Chihuahua poking out of her purse. She was behind a pair of huge glasses and a sunhat, so it was hard to tell how old she was.

 ** _"Aw great, here we go..."_** Venom deadpanned. So did Eddie. They should've expected the girls would attract attention, as their human disguises' looked like something out of a fashion magazine. A crowd of people began encircling the group, trying to get a good look at the 'models'. What was odd was that Miss Nekonome, a cat mind you which entitles good hearing, seemed blissfully unaware of this.

Kurumu, being a succubus, usually LOVED attention; but this was a little more than she was used too, and began to feel overwhelmed. Mizore and Yukari felt the same way, as one was hit on by an older teacher and the other was stalked by a lolicon. Moka of course, the shy vampire girl she was, just held onto Eddie tighter... which triggered a different reaction from the crowd.

"Hold on, is that her boyfriend?"

"Why would she be dating a Gaijin like him?"

"Must be a pity date or something."

"No way, bro. He's gotta be paying her good money."

 ** _"Can I PLEEEEASE bite their heads off?"_** Asked Venom, getting a little agitated. Eddie didn't answer, but even he had to admit this was starting to annoy him as well, and he was also tempted to allow Venom to have his way. With more people crowding around, the other monster girls also got closer to Eddie as a form of protection. As you'd probably expected, this caused an even worse reaction.

"Seriously? Why are they gravitating towards him?!"

"Maybe he's their bodyguard?"

"Bullshit! He couldn't guard an emerald from a bat!"

One of the Teen boys got a little closer to Kurumu and reached out to her. "Hey, why not...?" He began to ask. "Don't touch me!" She quickly said. "If you like that lollipop, I know something else you'll like" commented another boy to Mizore. "No thanks, I'm good" she insisted. "Whats a cutie like you doing with a guy like that? Care to go out with a REAL man?" Asked another boy, direction his question to Moka. "T-That sounds nice, but I-I'm here with Eddie" said Moka.

 _ **"How is Neko-no-ma the Explorer not hearing this right now?! You better do something Eddie, cause I'm about to fucking lose it!"**_ Venom said, getting defensive as Miss Nekonome was still holding the map to her face! The Symbiote liked the monster girls as much as his host, so it was infuriating to him that number one: Miss Nekonome wasn't doing anything or paying attention. And number two: the girls were clearly getting stressed out. Eddie felt the same way, so a few fantasies played in his head on how this could be resolved.

-1st FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie. The crowd stares and gasps in shock, then Venom releases a loud roar at them.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome was unaware.

-2nd FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie, does not roar, but grabs the nearest person by one of the monster girls. The crowd stares and gasps in shock.

 **Venom** : **Liver... or diaphragm... that is the question.** _(Venom's tongue rolls all over the guys face, making the poor man cringe and covered in saliva, before recalling the tongue back into his mouth)_ **Uck, expired.**

Venom throws the guy into a store (who wilhelm screamed as he flew), then releases a loud roar at the crowd of people.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome was still unaware.

-3rd FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie, does not roar, but grabs the nearest person by one of the monster girls. The crowd stares and gasps in shock.

 **Venom** : **Touch** _ **any**_ **of them again... in fact, you even LOOK at them funny, drool over them like their pieces of meat** _(Venom lets out his claws on the hand he wasn't using, making the person he was holding flinch)_ **: We'll pluck out your eyes, then pop them in Our mouth like gumballs. Understand?** _(the person in his grasp shakes his head nervously out of fear)_ **Good.**

Venom spins the guy into 3 other guys, knocking all 4 of them into a store window, then releases a loud roar at the crowd of people.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome looks up slightly, doesn't turn around, then shrugs and continues reading map.

-END FANTASIES-

As Eddie/Venom was imagining things, Yukari was the only one that didn't get attention, but she was still a little scared of the tightening crowd. "Hey, you ok?" Asked a sweet voice from behind Yukari. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she turned around to look... she wished she hadn't, as 3 humans that were in their 30's to 40's started chuckling creepily at her. They were basically human counterparts to those _Greasy Cute Girl Fan Club Parasites_ (as Venom called them) that they've dealt with a while back.

"What character are you cosplaying?" Asked one guy. "Can we take a picture for Instagram?" Asked another. "She's Moooooooooooe..." said the 3rd guy, staring at Yukari unpleasantly. This is when Yukari started whining and sobbing, getting Eddie's and Venom's attention. _**"Oh, THAT'S IT!"**_

SPLAT!

The next second, more than 30 tentacles shot out of Eddie's body in all directions before sinking back inside another second later, shocking the monster girls and Eddie since they didn't expect it. The force of these tentacles knocked every person away from the group that wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, while this DID solve the problem... it made more. Mainly:

A) People screaming as they flew through the air.

B1) People landing a solid 10 - 15 feet away; be it on concrete or objects on the same sidewalk or on the other side of the street. (One even shouted: "MY LEG!")

B2) Objects included benches, streetlamps, fire hydrants, cars, walls and other humans.

C) This caused a big scene of people confused of what had just happened, though some were taking out their phones for pictures.

D) Alarms for stores and cars where also going off due to the context of letter "B".

Thankfully; no one was killed or got hurt... too badly.

 **XXX**

 _10 seconds earlier..._

The witch Ruby recalled her wings as she landed on a roof in the human city, which she hasn't been too in a long time since her families unfortunate demise. This place rivaled the size of Kyoto, so how was she gonna find the witch? She wasn't as skilled at sensing monster power at VERY long distances as her mistress. "Ok, Ruby; how are you gonna...?" She was asking herself when...

BANG! CRASH! _*CAR ALARMS*_!

Ruby snapped her head in the direction of the loud noises. What was all that commotion up the street? Transforming into a crow, she took off towards the source of the sounds.

 **XXX**

"Huh? Meow! What happened, a car crash?" Asked Miss Nekonome, finally looking up from her map. "Uh, I don't know. Happened so fast" Eddie expertly white-lied with a shrug. "Meow! Well, we better find the hotel, didn't realize this was a busy street. It should have been around here..." said Miss Nekonome, getting back to her map. What she didn't realize was while she was looking at Eddie, a tendril snaked its way below the cat-girl and turned the map 180 degrees before zipping out-of-sight.

"OOOOOOH! Here we go, it's the other way! I must've held the map upside down" she said, giggling at her mistake. All the students present facepalmed, as this meant it was indirectly Miss Nekonome's fault this had happened. _**"I'm not signing a permission slip from her again"**_ Venom commented.

What the group didn't notice... was a single crow floating above...

 **XXX**

After walking in the opposite direction, Miss Nekonome finally found the hotel she booked for the field trip. They all walked inside to the lobby and the students had to admit, it was a VERY nice hotel. Floors up as far as the eye could see, glass elevators that people could see out off went up and down, there was even a large fountain (resembling the many fountains of Venus Fort, a popular mall in Tokyo) in the center that no doubt had loose change in there when people made wishes. "Wow" said Kurumu, impressed. "This place is huge!" Said Moka, also impressed. Mizore was also amazed by the sheer size of buildings like this in the human world. ( **AN:** Description above is NOT accurate in terms of said hotel's internal design. It's actually based on a hotel I stayed in Los Angelos back in the early 2000's... was around 5 years old at the time, so I can't recall the name.)

Yukari was just as impressed as the other monster girls, but she was clinging to Eddie, and hadn't let go since the 'traffic jam'. This was understandable, as she getting preyed on by 3 greasy men a few minutes ago.

"There you go, sir. If you need anything, just press ask" said a woman behind the counter with a bright smile, giving an old man with white hair a card-key. This old man was also accompanied by 3 girls, one being his wife and the other 2 were his daughters. "Your too kind. Come on, girls; EXCELSIOR!" Said the old man, making his wife and 2 daughters; along with desk clerk, laugh. "Enjoy your stay... Welcome to Yokohama Royal Park, how may I help you?" Said the clerk in-between laughs, finishing up with the previous family.

"Oh. Mr. Lee's taking some time off too" observed Moka. "Guess even teachers need breaks too" said Kurumu. "He deserves one after helping us before" said Mizore. _**"And why did that phrase sound familiar?"**_ Venom asked Eddie... he never got an answer however.

"Good morning! I had rented 2 rooms the other day, suites 598 and 603" said Miss Nekonome. "Of course, whats your name ma'am?" Asked the front service clerk. As Miss Nekonome gave her full name and the clerk typed into the computer for the information, Eddie just realized Miss Nekonome had only requested 2 rooms... how was that supposed to work? "Um, sensei?" Asked Eddie, tapping Miss Nekonome's shoulder to get her attention. The cat teacher turned her neck to Eddie.

"So um, you got only got... 2 rooms?" Repeated Eddie. At first, Miss Nekonome didn't see the problem and looked at her American student in confusion. "Ya know. 1, 2... kinda missing a few there" said Eddie, gesturing to himself and each other monster girl in the group, subtly expressing his concern. It was at that point Miss Nekonome's ears perked up slightly (thankfully no human noticed), now appearing to understand Eddie's apprehension.

Until she opened her mouth.

"Oh, it's okay. The suite has 7 rooms. 5 beds, a living room and a kitchen" she said.

Eddie deadpanned. "That's..." he began to say, covering his nose and mouth with both hands; exhaled; and shook his head twice before pulling his hands down and held them together. "That's not the issue, where are we gonna...?" He asked, but then realized what the airheaded nekomusume had done. Before he could retort further, "Here you are, Miss Shizuka. Everything checks out, enjoy your stay" said the clerk, handing 2 card-keys, one marked with 598 and the other with 603, to the teacher. Once Miss Nekonome got ahold of them, she thanked the clerk and gave the 598 one to Eddie.

"Miss Nekonome, is this even allowed?" Asked Eddie, getting a little nervous. It was one thing to go to school with the girls, but now... they were gonna LIVE under the same roof! "Its all the Clubs budget could afford. It'll be fine, the Headmaster had approved it anyway" said Miss Nekonome, making Eddie deadpan again. The Headmaster, the CEO of Yokai Academy... he approved? Of course he did.

A phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Asked the woman behind the counter, we had picked up a phone. "What do you mean Jemp didn't clean the rooms? That's his job!" Said the woman, sounding annoyed. Miss Nekonome and Eddie looked in her direction, as the lady spoke again. "He got arrested?... For robbing a bank?! I LET HIM BABYSIT MY KIDS!" She continued, a little louder than she intended and attracted some attention to her from other guests.

She looked embarrassed upon seeing this. "O-Ok, just call Jason Grubb then. I'm sure he'd love some extra hours" said the woman, hanging up and not even bothering to say goodbye. "I'm sorry, your rooms aren't ready just yet, but your welcome to the food court or anywhere else in the hotel" apologized the woman, looking at Miss Nekonome. Upon hearing food court, Venom and Miss Nekonome perked up, though the teacher beat Venom to the punch. "Meow! Do you have fresh fish?" Asked Miss Nekonome.

The woman cocked an eyebrow, at both Miss Nekonome's speech pattern and her overzealous nature. "Fish?... Oh, you mean seafood? We do, actually. A fresh batch came in... um, ma'am?" Said the clerk for as soon as she mentioned they had fresh fish, she could only watch as Miss Nekonome walked off. The clerk looked at Eddie for an answer, but he just gave a shrug. Deciding to forget it, the clerk went back to her work. Eddie just turned back to the girls, who had heard the whole thing about them having to share a room with Eddie, and it showed in their expressions.

Moka: Was a little red-faced.

Kurumu: Gave a smile, with a hint of sultry.

Mizore: Smiled.

Yukari: Looked as nervous as before, but had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Venom smirked. **_"Best. Field trip. Ever."_**

 **XXX**

The crow from earlier landed on the Yokohama Bank across the street from the hotel, having followed Eddie and the group from the small-scale destruction scene. It shape-shifted and grew back into Ruby. As she was tailing the group, it was then she saw a small girl in witches clothing, clinging to a young boys side. Was this the witch her master had spoke of? Most likely, but due to her low monster energy level, there was no way SHE could've caused that mess, right? Don't get Ruby wrong, she didn't doubt a member of her own monster type; it was just odd if Yukari was the one to cause it.

As Ruby was following them, she used her own power to try and detect whom was the witch, and this is what she discovered:

Little Girl (Yukari) - Had low monster energy as stated above (which was mostly due to her age), but it was similar to Ruby's own, meaning she WAS the witch in question.

Sweater Girl (Mizore) - She had a decent level of monster energy, and it gave off a cold feeling, which told Ruby she was a Yuki-Onna.

Busty Bluenette (Kurumu) - Had EXACTLY the same amount of energy as the Yuki-Onna did, but it felt more emotional, so this girl was a succubus.

For the Young Man (Eddie) and the Rosary Pinkette (Moka) however... it got Ruby confused. The Pinkette's energy felt pretty strong, just condensed somehow (which also made no sense); so there was no way of knowing exactly what she was. That left the Young Man... there wasn't anything, no energy at all. That must mean he's a human, right? Well, that WOULD be the case; if Ruby didn't sense... _something_ , about him. It was so off, so odd yet also... familiar.

For the love of Ruby, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She swore she had felt something like whatever that human had before, she just couldn't think of it at the moment. What's more, is that the little witch held onto the human all the way to the hotel, and she STILL didn't let go of him, even once they went inside. They couldn't be friends, could they?

No. Humans' hunted witches in the 1690's and while they did catch a few; there weren't THAT many living in the human world to begin with, meaning the stupidity of humans had destroyed many innocent lives. Truth be told, Lady Oyakata was actually the first person to be seen performing magic in that time period, though some poor girl named Bridget Bishop was accused (and hung to death) in her place.

Luckily for the witch race, the humans ended that crusade shortly after starting it, but that didn't mean it meant they were on good terms. After that stunt (especially some crazy man who wanted to start it up again in the 1800's... he wasn't successful thankfully), witches and humans could never be friends, even if witches weren't exactly full-fledged monsters either.

Ruby didn't want to cause a scene, so she would have to bide her time and wait until the witch came out again.

 **XXX**

While Miss Nekonome was chowing down on fish in the food court (and scaring/grossing-out people because she ate them raw), the group decided to kill some time by walking around the city, close by the hotel so they don't get lost.

...

...

...

That's a lie. What really happened was:

 _ **"Speaking of which, I'm kinda hungry"**_ said Venom, exactly a minute after claiming this was the best field trip ever. "Can't you wait like 5 minutes?" Eddie said in a whisper, though he was still close enough for the monster girls to hear it. They raised their eyebrows in confusion, but then realized Eddie must be talking to Venom. **_"Did I mention your spleen's looking pretty appetizing right now?... Very pulp and tender..."_** oozed Venom. Eddie just sighed. "Alright, we're getting some snacks" said Eddie, walking out of the hotel, so it was then the girls now knew for a fact Venom was involved somehow.

Eddie stepped out of the hotel with the girls directly behind him, they turned to the right to walk down the street. "So, what culinary delight you in the mood for now?" Asked Eddie, out loud again. Luckily this time, he had girls around him, so he had an excuse this time unlike back in San Francisco, where people stared at him thinking he was a drunk man talking to himself. **_"Hot dogs, and ice cream"_** said Venom, as those were some of the stands they passed by in the way over. "Eh, hot dogs and ice cream? Something different" said Eddie.

"What? No tater tots and chocolate?" Joked Kurumu, speeding up a bit to walk next to Eddie, and she got a slap on her left butt cheek by a tendril in response, which luckily no human saw. She let out a very tiny gasp that was barely audible, not because it hurt; but because she didn't expect it. She knew it wasn't Eddie, since his hands were nowhere near her ass; nor was it a bystander, cause she knew Venom wouldn't let them get away with it, if the _'Gin looking at Signs'_ incident was anything to go by... it also didn't feel too bad either.

 ** _"That's not funny"_** said Venom. "Maybe he'd like a pile of bodies, with a side order of heads" said Mizore, also speeding up to get on the opposite side of Eddie that Kurumu was on, joking to get a reaction. She got the same one, only her right butt cheek was spanked. She, like Kurumu, honestly didn't care. If it was from Venom, then it was from Eddie. And if it was from Eddie, he could do whatever he wanted to her body. They were gonna make babies soon right? She could picture it now: little baby Yuki-Onnas', with very large teeth.

Adorable... that was a word.

 ** _"I feel attacked, call our lawyer"_** said Venom. While Kurumu and Mizore were tag-teaming him, Moka happened to look down at Yukari, who was looking around nervously. "Yukari? Are you ok?" Asked Moka, but that's when Yukari ran off down an alleyway that was between the Yokohama Tower and hotel itself, away from prying eyes. "Yukari! Where are you going?" Asked Moka, following behind the young witch. It was also at this point that Eddie, Venom and the other 2 monsters' heard the commotion and noticed Moka running between the buildings while calling Yukari's name.


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I'm thinking of setting up a Twitter in addition to my Discord. This way instead of posting sneak peeks here, I can keep you up-to-date there so I won't have to keep making a sneak peek chapter and post over the old one. What do you guys think? Something you all interested in? Let me know!**

Happy belated New Year, everyone! Been awhile, huh? I realized just before posting this, I made a huge mistake in the Venom movies timeline. Ya know how I said how Ruby and her guardian were raising Symbiotes before the Venom film?... Well, that would be impossible considering the comet that held the Symbiotes happened during the first few minutes of the movie. I meant to say it happened during the 6-month hiatus in the movie after Eddie and Anne broke up, I just poorly executed it. For that, I deeply _*Venom voice*_ **APOLOGIZE** _*end Venom voice*_.

I also heard rumors of a sequel coming, WOOT WOOOOOOT! I can't wait to see Woody Harrelson portray Carnage. When it comes to psychos, he's no stranger to those types of characters. I think September 2020 is when it'll hit the theaters, and it can't come soon enough... though I'm also kinda dreading it. It'll be one of the first movies where our lord and savior Stan Lee doesn't make a physical cameo, and I'm concerned for the fanbase that it might reopen that wound. I myself STILL can't believe he's really gone...

Before we start this next chapter, this arc of the story (call it the Field Trip arc) has experimental scenes to be used as practice for the upcoming battle with Carnage and the OC Symbiote. I'll mark them as such so you know what it is and since there's more than 200 of you following, I seriously need the feedback as its new territory. Most of the battle scenes I've written in this fic so far are quite tame compared to the ones I'm planning on showcasing later on, so if you can please drop a review or something on them, I'd greatly appreciate it.

This isn't my story, its OUR story. So lets band together and give Venom and the Rosario gang their greatest adventure ever, ESPECIALLY now that the Life Foundation is involved. Let's answer some reviews and then continue.

1) **Musab** (from chapter 4): Your welcome for entertaining you.

2) **Rmarcano321** : Huh... you weren't the first reviewer this time? That's a first. Your slaking off, bro. I expect at least a whole paragraph as a review to compensate!

3) **AxDevilman** : You can't wait for the big battle between the LF Symbiotes? I can't wait to post it either! It'll take this story up to 11!

4) **Epantoja521** (from chapters 4 - 8): Beating Kuyo? I can't say, but it'll be done in a unique way, that I can promise. As I've said once before, Venom's always been a savage to me while growing up, his charisma is off the charts in my book. Also, Mr. Lee isn't Mr. Negative. He's a homage to Stan Lee, ya know cause of all his cameos in his films? Honestly, what other man would do that?

5) **1jesus** (from chapter 3): I guess I could try a witchblade crossover with Venom. No promises though, but it sounds interesting.

6) **Kolomte'49** (from sneak peak): Yup, you caught me.

7) **Starlord Master** (from sneak peak): Thanks for the compliment.

With that, the time for talk is over, back to the main reason you came!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Witch of a Field Trip - Part 2**

 _Location - Human World, Japan_

The magic monster bus dropped the group off at a bus stop that was underneath a bullet train station, having safely arrived in the human world. "Meow! Now we just have to find the hotel!" Said Miss Nekonome, cheerfully while pulling a huge map out of her purse. It was so big in fact, that it completely covered her top half. The only parts left of her exposed were her cat-like ears that were folded down along with her legs. She walked off in a direction, keeping her face glued to the map as she lead her students to the hotel they'll be using.

"Um, Miss? Where's Gin?" Eddie asked, realizing they were one member short. That's not to say he and the girls didn't care, it's just Gin was... well... Gin. "Oh, he's taking makeup exams" said Miss Nekonome.

 _Location - Monster World, Yokai Academy_

WHIP!

"OW-OOOOOOOOOOO!" Gin cried like a wolf. He was currently in Kagome's study hall, and she just cracked his back with a whip. "Stay focused, Ginei" said the math teacher, with a wicked smile. She also spoke in a sweet and sexy, yet VERY intimidating tone. The werewolf just gave a dog-like whimper in response, and went back to work.

 _Location - Human World, Japan_

 _ **"Poor bastard..."**_ said Venom.

The group followed Miss Nekonome down the streets of the city, looking for the hotel. The cat-girl kept walking with the map in her face, and how she wasn't bumping into people and/or objects was beyond the students. They passed food stands (with a stray tendril trying to grab something. Eddie or one of the monster girls had to pull it back like a curious puppy on a leash), and looked on the inside of walk-in stores as they followed their teacher. Kurumu and Yukari were impressed by the cities sights, though Mizore had no (or at least, didn't show) emotions about it.

Moka... she was a nervous wreck. She tried to hide it, but it was hard to take her brave face seriously when she was clinging hard to Eddie's arm to avoid bumping into crowds of people. Speaking of which:

 **Bystander #1 (Teen Male)** : _(notices Eddie's friends', and taps his friends shoulder)_ Yo, check it out.

 **Bystander #2 (Teen Male)** : _(feels his shoulder get tapped and turns around)_ Wha... DAMN! Talk about a couple of knockouts!

 **Bystander #6 (7-year-old Girl)** : _(is holding an older woman's hand, and points in Eddie's friends' direction)_ Look, mommy. Real-Life Disney Princesses!

The camera focuses on Moka as another bystander speaks. "I've never seen such perfection! Her sense of style is on point, and she's cuter than any Pop Idol I've ever seen!" He said. He was also a teen, though appeared to be around Gin's age. The camera now focuses on Kurumu. "And that ones got gunboats for a chest! She's gonna pop right out!" Said another male, he looked to be a college student.

It was Mizore's turn to be on the screen, though this next comment appeared to be referring to all the girls rather than just one. "Their skin looks so smooth! Almost like porcelain!" Said a woman, the same one with the 7-year-old. She was in her mid-20's to early 30's. "Are they models or something?" Asked a girl passing by, sounding impressed, who also had a Chihuahua poking out of her purse. She was behind a pair of huge glasses and a sunhat, so it was hard to tell how old she was.

 ** _"Aw great, here we go..."_** Venom deadpanned. So did Eddie. They should've expected the girls would attract attention, as their human disguises' looked like something out of a fashion magazine. A crowd of people began encircling the group, trying to get a good look at the 'models'. What was odd was that Miss Nekonome, a cat mind you which entitles good hearing, seemed blissfully unaware of this.

Kurumu, being a succubus, usually LOVED attention; but this was a little more than she was used too, and began to feel overwhelmed. Mizore and Yukari felt the same way, as one was hit on by an older teacher and the other was stalked by a lolicon. Moka of course, the shy vampire girl she was, just held onto Eddie tighter... which triggered a different reaction from the crowd.

 **Bystander #7 (7-year-old girls Mom)** : Is that her boyfriend?

 **Bystander #3 (College Male Student)** : Why would she be dating a Gaijin like him?

 **Bystander #2 (Teen Male)** : Must be a pity date or something.

 **Bystander #1 (Teen Male)** : No way, bro. He's gotta be paying her good money.

 ** _"Can I PLEEEEASE bite their heads off?"_** Asked Venom, getting a little agitated. Eddie didn't answer, but even he had to admit this was starting to annoy him as well, and he was also tempted to allow Venom to have his way. With more people crowding around, the other monster girls also got closer to Eddie as a form of protection. As you'd probably expected, this caused an even worse reaction.

 **Bystander #4 (Teen Male, Gin's age)** : Seriously? Why are they gravitating towards him?!

 **Bystander #10 (Teen Male)** : Maybe he's their bodyguard?

 **Bystander #11 (Teen Male)** : Bullshit! He couldn't guard an emerald from a bat!

One of the Teen boys got a little closer to Kurumu and reached out to her. "Hey, why not...?" He began to ask. "Don't touch me!" She quickly said. "If you like that lollipop, I know something else you'll like" commented another boy to Mizore. "No thanks, I'm good" she insisted. "Whats a cutie like you doing with a guy like that? Care to go out with a REAL man?" Asked another boy, directing his question to Moka. "T-That sounds nice, but I-I'm here with Eddie" said Moka.

 _ **"How is Neko-no-ma the Explorer not hearing this right now?! You better do something Eddie, cause I'm about to fucking lose it!"**_ Venom said, getting defensive as Miss Nekonome was still holding the map to her face! The Symbiote liked the monster girls as much as his host, so it was infuriating to him that number one: Miss Nekonome wasn't doing anything or paying attention. And number two: the girls were clearly getting stressed out. Eddie felt the same way, so a few fantasies played in his head on how this could be resolved.

-1st FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie. The crowd stares and gasps in shock, then Venom releases a loud roar at them.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome was unaware.

-2nd FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie, does not roar, but grabs the nearest person by one of the monster girls. The crowd stares and gasps in shock.

 **Venom** : **Liver... or diaphragm...** **that is the question.** _(Venom's tongue rolls all over the guys face, making the poor man cringe and covered in saliva, before recalling the tongue back into his mouth)_ **Uck, expired.**

Venom throws the guy into a store (who wilhelm screamed as he flew), then releases a loud roar at the crowd of people.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome was still unaware.

-3rd FANTASY-

Venom bursts out of Eddie, does not roar, but grabs the nearest person by one of the monster girls. The crowd stares and gasps in shock.

 **Venom** : **Touch** _ **any**_ **of them again... in fact, you even LOOK at them funny, drool over them like their pieces of meat...** _(Venom lets out his claws on the hand he wasn't using, making the person he was holding flinch)_ **We'll pluck out your eyes, then pop them in Our mouth like gumballs. Understand?** _(the person in his grasp shakes his head nervously out of fear)_ **Good.**

Venom spins the guy into 3 other guys, knocking all 4 of them into a store window, then releases a loud roar at the crowd of people.

Crowd screams and runs off. Miss Nekonome looks up slightly, doesn't turn around, then shrugs and continues reading map.

-END FANTASIES-

As Eddie/Venom was imagining things, Yukari was the only one that didn't get attention, but she was still a little scared of the tightening crowd. "Hey, you ok?" Asked a sweet voice from behind Yukari. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she turned around to look... she wished she hadn't, as 3 humans that were in their 30's to 40's started chuckling creepily at her. They were basically human counterparts to those _Greasy Cute Girl Fan Club Parasites_ (as Venom called them) that they've dealt with a while back.

"What character are you cosplaying?" Asked one guy. "Can we take a picture for Instagram?" Asked another. "She's Moooooooooooe..." said the 3rd guy, staring at Yukari unpleasantly. This is when Yukari started whining and sobbing, getting Eddie's and Venom's attention. _**"Oh, THAT'S IT!"**_

SPLAT!

The next second, more than 30 tentacles shot out of Eddie's body in all directions before sinking back inside another second later, shocking the monster girls and Eddie since they didn't expect it. The force of these tentacles knocked every person away from the group that wasn't supposed to be there. Of course, while this DID solve the problem... it made more. Mainly:

A) People screaming as they flew through the air.

B1) People landing a solid 10 - 15 feet away; be it on concrete or objects on the same sidewalk or on the other side of the street. (One even shouted: "MY LEG!")

B2) Objects included benches, streetlamps, fire hydrants, cars, walls and other humans.

C) This caused a big scene of people confused of what had just happened, though some were taking out their phones for pictures.

D) Alarms for stores and cars where also going off due to the context of letter "B".

Thankfully; no one was killed or got hurt... too badly.

 **XXX**

 _5 seconds earlier..._

The witch Ruby recalled her wings as she landed on a roof in the human city, which she hasn't been too in a long time since her families unfortunate demise. This place rivaled the size of Kyoto, so how was she gonna find the witch? She wasn't as skilled at sensing monster power at VERY long distances as her mistress. "Ok, Ruby; how are you gonna...?" She was asking herself when...

BANG! CRASH! _*CAR ALARMS*_!

Ruby snapped her head in the direction of the loud noises. What was all that commotion up the street? Transforming into a crow, she took off towards the source of the sounds.

 **XXX**

"Huh? Meow! What happened, a car crash?" Asked Miss Nekonome, finally looking up from her map. "Uh, I don't know. Happened so fast" Eddie expertly white-lied with a shrug. "Meow! Well, we better find the hotel, didn't realize this was a busy street. It should have been around here..." said Miss Nekonome, getting back to her map. What she didn't realize was while she was looking at Eddie, a tendril snaked its way below the cat-girl and turned the map 180 degrees before zipping out-of-sight.

"OOOOOOH! Here we go, it's the other way! I must've held the map upside down" she said, giggling at her mistake. All the students present facepalmed, as this meant it was indirectly Miss Nekonome's fault this had happened. _**"I'm not signing a permission slip from her again"**_ Venom commented.

What the group didn't notice... was a single crow floating above...

 **XXX**

After walking in the opposite direction, Miss Nekonome finally found the hotel she booked for the field trip. They all walked inside to the lobby and the students had to admit, it was a VERY nice hotel. Floors up as far as the eye could see, glass elevators that people could see out off went up and down, there was even a large fountain (resembling the many fountains of Venus Fort, a popular mall in Tokyo) in the center that no doubt had loose change in there when people made wishes. "Wow" said Kurumu, impressed. "This place is huge!" Said Moka, also impressed. Mizore was also amazed by the sheer size of buildings like this in the human world. ( **AN:** Description above is NOT accurate in terms of said hotel's internal design. It's actually based on a hotel I stayed in Los Angelos back in the early 2000's... was around 5 years old at the time, so I can't recall the name.)

Yukari was just as impressed as the other monster girls, but she was clinging to Eddie, and hadn't let go since the 'traffic jam'. This was understandable, as she getting preyed on by 3 greasy men a few minutes ago.

"There you go, sir. If you need anything, just press ask" said a woman behind the counter with a bright smile, giving an old man with white hair a card-key. This old man was also accompanied by 3 girls, one being his wife and the other 2 were his daughters. "Your too kind. Come on, girls; EXCELSIOR!" Said the old man, making his wife and 2 daughters; along with desk clerk, laugh. "Enjoy your stay... Welcome to Yokohama Royal Park, how may I help you?" Said the clerk in-between laughs, finishing up with the previous family.

"Oh. Mr. Lee's taking some time off too" observed Moka. "Guess even teachers need breaks too" said Kurumu. "He deserves one after helping us before" said Mizore. _**"And why did that phrase sound familiar?"**_ Venom asked Eddie... he never got an answer however.

"Good morning! I had rented 2 rooms the other day, suites 598 and 603" said Miss Nekonome. "Of course, whats your name ma'am?" Asked the front service clerk. As Miss Nekonome gave her full name and the clerk typed into the computer for the information, Eddie just realized Miss Nekonome had only requested 2 rooms... how was that supposed to work? "Um, sensei?" Asked Eddie, tapping Miss Nekonome's shoulder to get her attention. The cat teacher turned her neck to Eddie.

"So um, you got only got... 2 rooms?" Repeated Eddie. At first, Miss Nekonome didn't see the problem and looked at her American student in confusion. "Ya know. 1, 2... kinda missing a few there" said Eddie, gesturing to himself and each other monster girl in the group, subtly expressing his concern. It was at that point Miss Nekonome's ears perked up slightly (thankfully no human noticed), now appearing to understand Eddie's apprehension.

Until she opened her mouth.

"Oh, it's okay. The suite has 7 rooms. 5 beds, a living room and a kitchen" she said.

Eddie deadpanned. "That's..." he began to say, covering his nose and mouth with both hands; exhaled; and shook his head twice before pulling his hands down and held them together. "That's not the issue, where are we gonna...?" He asked, but then realized what the airheaded nekomusume had done. Before he could retort further, "Here you are, Miss Shizuka. Everything checks out, enjoy your stay" said the clerk, handing 2 card-keys, one marked with 598 and the other with 603, to the teacher. Once Miss Nekonome got ahold of them, she thanked the clerk and gave the 598 one to Eddie.

"Miss Nekonome, is this even allowed?" Asked Eddie, getting a little nervous. It was one thing to go to school with the girls, but now... they were gonna LIVE under the same roof! "Its all the Clubs budget could afford. It'll be fine, the Headmaster had approved it anyway" said Miss Nekonome, making Eddie deadpan again. The Headmaster, the CEO of Yokai Academy... he approved? Of course he did.

A phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" Asked the woman behind the counter, we had picked up a phone. "What do you mean Jemp didn't clean the rooms? That's his job!" Said the woman, sounding annoyed. Miss Nekonome and Eddie looked in her direction, as the lady spoke again. "He got arrested?... For robbing a bank?! I LET HIM BABYSIT MY KIDS!" She continued, a little louder than she intended and attracted some attention to her from other guests.

She looked embarrassed upon seeing this. "O-Ok, just call Jason Grubb then. I'm sure he'd love some extra hours" said the woman, hanging up and not even bothering to say goodbye. "I'm sorry, your rooms aren't ready just yet, but your welcome to the food court or anywhere else in the hotel" apologized the woman, looking at Miss Nekonome. Upon hearing food court, Venom and Miss Nekonome perked up, though the teacher beat Venom to the punch. "Meow! Do you have fresh fish?" Asked Miss Nekonome.

The woman cocked an eyebrow, at both Miss Nekonome's speech pattern and her overzealous nature. "Fish?... Oh, you mean seafood? We do, actually. A fresh batch came in... um, ma'am?" Said the clerk for as soon as she mentioned they had fresh fish, she could only watch as Miss Nekonome walked off. The clerk looked at Eddie for an answer, but he just gave a shrug. Deciding to forget it, the clerk went back to her work. Eddie just turned back to the girls, who had heard the whole thing about them having to share a room with Eddie, and it showed in their expressions.

Moka: Was a little red-faced.

Kurumu: Gave a smile, with a hint of sultry.

Mizore: Smiled.

Yukari: Looked as nervous as before, but had a faint blush on her cheeks.

Venom smirked. **_"Best. Field trip. Ever."_**

 **XXX**

The crow from earlier landed on the Yokohama Bank across the street from the hotel, having followed Eddie and the group from the small-scale destruction scene. It shape-shifted and grew back into Ruby. As she was tailing the group, it was then she saw a small girl in witches clothing, clinging to a young boys side. Was this the witch her master had spoke of? Most likely, but due to her low monster energy level, there was no way SHE could've caused that mess, right? Don't get Ruby wrong, she didn't doubt a member of her own monster type; it was just odd if Yukari was the one to cause it.

As Ruby was following them, she used her own power to try and detect whom was the witch, and this is what she discovered:

Little Girl (Yukari) - Had low monster energy as stated above (which was mostly due to her age), but it was similar to Ruby's own, meaning she WAS the witch in question.

Sweater Girl (Mizore) - She had a decent level of monster energy, and it gave off a cold feeling, which told Ruby she was a Yuki-Onna.

Busty Bluenette (Kurumu) - Had EXACTLY the same amount of energy as the Yuki-Onna did, but it felt more emotional, so this girl was a succubus.

For the Young Man (Eddie) and the Rosary Pinkette (Moka) however... it got Ruby confused. The Pinkette's energy felt pretty strong, just condensed somehow (which also made no sense); so there was no way of knowing exactly what she was. That left the Young Man... there wasn't anything, no energy at all. That must mean he's a human, right? Well, that WOULD be the case; if Ruby didn't sense... _something_ , about him. It was so off, so odd yet also... familiar.

For the love of Ruby, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She swore she had felt something like whatever that human had before, she just couldn't think of it at the moment. What's more, is that the little witch held onto the human all the way to the hotel, and she STILL didn't let go of him, even once they went inside. They couldn't be friends, could they?

No. Humans' hunted witches in the 1690's and while they did catch a few; there weren't THAT many living in the human world to begin with, meaning the stupidity of humans had destroyed many innocent lives. Truth be told, Lady Oyakata was actually the first person to be seen performing magic in that time period, though some poor girl named Bridget Bishop was accused (and hung to death) in her place.

Luckily for the witch race, the humans ended that crusade shortly after starting it, but that didn't mean it meant they were on good terms. After that stunt (especially some crazy man who wanted to start it up again in the 1800's... he wasn't successful thankfully), witches and humans could never be friends, even if witches weren't exactly full-fledged monsters either.

Ruby didn't want to cause a scene, so she would have to bide her time and wait until the witch came out again.

 **XXX**

While Miss Nekonome was chowing down on fish in the food court (and scaring/grossing-out people because she ate them raw), the group decided to kill some time by walking around the city, close by the hotel so they don't get lost.

...

...

...

That's a lie. What really happened was:

 _ **"Speaking of which, I'm kinda hungry"**_ said Venom, exactly a minute after claiming this was the best field trip ever. "Can't you wait like 5 minutes?" Eddie said in a whisper, though he was still close enough for the monster girls to hear it. They raised their eyebrows in confusion, but then realized Eddie must be talking to Venom. **_"Did I mention your spleen's looking pretty appetizing right now?... Very pulp and tender..."_** oozed Venom. Eddie just sighed. "Alright, we're getting some snacks" said Eddie, walking out of the hotel, so it was then the girls now knew for a fact Venom was involved somehow.

Eddie stepped out of the hotel with the girls directly behind him, they turned to the right to walk down the street. "So, what culinary delight you in the mood for now?" Asked Eddie, out loud again. Luckily this time, he had girls around him, so he had an excuse this time unlike back in San Francisco, where people stared at him thinking he was a drunk man talking to himself. **_"Hot dogs, and ice cream"_** said Venom, as those were some of the stands they passed by in the way over. "Eh, hot dogs and ice cream? Something different" said Eddie.

"What? No tater tots and chocolate?" Joked Kurumu, speeding up a bit to walk next to Eddie, and she got a slap on her left butt cheek by a tendril in response, which luckily no human saw. She let out a very tiny gasp that was barely audible, not because it hurt; but because she didn't expect it. She knew it wasn't Eddie, since his hands were nowhere near her ass; nor was it a bystander, cause she knew Venom wouldn't let them get away with it, if the _'Gin looking at Signs'_ incident was anything to go by... it also didn't feel too bad either.

 ** _"That's not funny"_** said Venom. "Maybe he'd like a pile of bodies, with a side order of heads" said Mizore, also speeding up to get on the opposite side of Eddie that Kurumu was on, joking to get a reaction. She got the same one, only her right butt cheek was spanked. She, like Kurumu, honestly didn't care. If it was from Venom, then it was from Eddie. And if it was from Eddie, he could do whatever he wanted to her body. They were gonna make babies soon right? She could picture it now: little baby Yuki-Onnas', with very large teeth.

Adorable... that was a word.

 ** _"I feel attacked, call our lawyer"_** said Venom. While Kurumu and Mizore were tag-teaming him, Moka happened to look down at Yukari, who was looking around nervously. "Yukari? Are you ok?" Asked Moka, but that's when Yukari ran off down an alleyway that was between the Yokohama Tower and hotel itself, away from prying eyes. "Yukari! Where are you going?" Asked Moka, following behind the young witch. It was also at this point that Eddie, Venom and the other 2 monsters' heard the commotion and noticed Moka running between the buildings while calling Yukari's name.

When they followed them behind that alleyway, Yukari was shown to be crying. "Yukari? What's wrong?" Asked Moka. "I HATE THIS! THE HUMAN WORLD SUCKS!" Cried the young witch. Seeing this, Eddie began to feel sorry for the little girl. Her introduction to his world wasn't exactly a 5-Star rating. She lived in the monster realm all her life to try and learn how to blend in with humankind, now she got a taste of the world Yokai Academy was teaching about and obviously wasn't too happy.

Kurumu noticed Eddie's face. "Get ahold of yourself, Shorty! Your making Eddie feel bad!" The succubus said, picking up Yukari by the collar to speak in her face and jumping to the human's defense. A second later however, a washtub landed on Kurumu's head, knocking her to the ground and making her drop the small spellcaster.

"You don't understand! This world is so different! I almost got molested out in the open!" Said Yukari. _**"How's that any different from their's?"**_ Asked Venom. "It's a little weird, I'll admit. But we have to learn how to live here eventually" said Mizore. "I don't wanna learn how anymore! How could anyone live in this kind of place?!" Cried Yukari, her emotions getting the better of her. That outburst got a small, yet noticeable reaction from Eddie.

"Yukari... I get it. My world isn't exactly what you'd call a paradise" said Eddie. It was around this point that Venom slithered out of Eddie's side like he usually does. Even though they were used to Venom, it was still a little creepy for the monster girls to witness. **"We understand. Your just scared"** said Venom. "Real funny, Venom; how could you understand? Your on top of a galactic food chain, your not afraid of anything!" Said Yukari, assuming his use of 'we' meant himself, as the alien had a tendency to do that.

Although Venom has been shown to be vulnerable to loud sounds, she had yet to see him actually scared of something.

 **"... Your wrong..."** Venom said, this tone catching the attention of the girls. That wasn't all, his face showed a new emotion that the girls had only seen once before, when he thanked Moka's other half before retreating into Eddie's body after 'singing with the mermaids'. They didn't need pupils this time to see what Venom was feeling, they kinda saw it in the shape of his eyes themselves. Compassion, genuine understanding, relatability... those where just some of the feels that got from Venom's expression.

 **"One minute, I'm caught in a capsule. The next, comes a burning sensation as Riot broke out of containment. I survived, but was experimented on like a lab rat; forced into person to person..."** Venom began to ramble, and it was clear he wasn't just giving Yukari an example... he was _telling_ it, as if reliving a past memory.

"Capsule?" Asked Mizore. "Containment?" Asked Yukari. "And what Riot?" Asked Kurumu. Each girl was a little confused by Venom's choice of words, even Moka. She was never told of a Riot, just of some business schmuck looking to expand his company at the cost of god knows how many lives. Likewise, the other girls knew Venom wasn't of this world, but they never actually heard his full backstory either, only that he was using Eddie to survive this planets environment.

Venom realized his slip of the tongue, but knew he couldn't take back what he just said. "Not what... who" said Eddie, his tone becoming serious. This caught the girls by surprise, as they figured Riot was meant as the action... NOT an individual. **"Riot... he was some we all feared"** said Venom. "You all?" Asked Mizore, as that was different than what Venom usually said when he said 'we' when referring to him and Eddie. **"The rest of my kind. He was our leader; he was bigger, badder... and stronger"** said Venom, shocking the girls a little, it also intrigued Inner Moka to a degree. She'd never admit it, but Venom was a tough costumer, so to hear there was someone stronger than him caught her attention.

"You were... captured?" Asked Yukari. She of course heard the Riot thing; but was more interested in the former thing Venom mentioned. In fact, all 3 of the girls were because again, they never heard this side of Venom's story. **"We were..."** said Venom, as he told the girls more details about his life via flashback, but kept it brief.

-VENOM'S FLASHBACK-

The Life Fountain spaceship from the Venom film was flying back to earth after getting the samples from the comet where they detected life. In a corridor were 2 rows of capsules that had moving organisms in them, with a walkway in the middle. Two capsules sat across from each other. Both had a sludge-like being inside of them, but one was black (Venom) and the other was a silver color (Riot).

A human walked past it and the silver one, the sliver one managing to break the glass containing it with a sharp object. "What the hell?" Asked the human who walked past, looking behind him to see what made that sound. He noticed one of the capsules were broken, but something leapt at him before he could even scream for help. His voice was muffled so no one could hear him.

The human convulsed a little as the sliver sludge appeared to fuse with him, then his expression changed from panic... to neutral. He looked around and tried walking, but it was sloppy; like the human was suddenly stiff and had some trouble stepping. His eyes flashed a different color...

The humans examined itself, and moved its limbs as if testing out his muscles. Suddenly, the human somehow flung blades from around its body, slicing open the other capsules and releasing other sludge-like beings from confinement. Three of them however, were deliberately untouched. These held 3 more sludge-like beings: a yellow one, a purple one... and the same black one that was right across from the silver one. **"Find hosts..."** said the human, his voice very dark and dangerous.

This human... was no longer in control of his body.

The sludge-like organisms seemed to obey; as they left through vents, grates or just slithered off to find "hosts". Venom had no idea what was going on, but knew he'd better get out of here. He tried slamming against the glass encasing him, but it was too strong for him. The next thing he heard were loud roars, destruction, then a panicked voice shouting: "Seal it off! SEAL IT OFF! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

That's when everything around Venom started to turn red... and got VERY hot. Directly in front of him, a human female ran from a sludge-being but it was all in vain as it leapt onto her and fused with her. Alarms were blaring loudly, then EVERYTHING caught on fire for some strange reason, burning both the human and sludge-being alive right in front of Venom until...

CRASH! BOOM!

...

...

...

The next thing Venom remembered... was some human in a large protective suit removing his capsule from the wreckage. Since then, he was released from his capsule periodically in a lab whenever a "volunteer" came along.

-END FLASHBACK-

With this new piece of information, it made far more sense how and why Eddie and Venom ended up together. It also painted a similar picture to the monsters' view of the human world. Violent, cruel... and danger lurking around every corner. So it was best to stay in the shadows and learn how to blend in with them, which is what Yokai Academy was for.

Strange... an alien having a relatable backstory to a monster... what were the odds?

Venom didn't need to say anything else, the girls understood enough. He was dragged into a new world twice by this point, not knowing what to expect. Now here the girls were, in a very similar situation. This presented Venom in a new light, as it showed that he fought not only to protect [both Eddie and those close to them] and feed himself... but also because that's all he COULD do. To just survive in an unfamiliar world.

Yukari also realized that in her emotional state, she accidentally screwed up. Before Venom could say anything else, Yukari ran over and hugged his tendril form. It wasn't too hard considering thing the tendril with Venom's head was and could wrap her arms around easily enough... ignoring the squishy sound it made once she began to squeeze. The Symbiote did not expect this form of affection, and remained still with slightly enlarged eyes.

"Thanks Venom, I... I needed that" said Yukari, her emotions beginning to settle as she began to let go. To hear a bigger and stronger entity than herself was scared sometimes made her feel a bit better, letting her know she wasn't alone in feeling the way she felt. **"Umm... your welcome..."** Venom said, blinking a few times before answering. He then sunk back into Eddie, almost in a bashful manner. "Aw, his pulse quickened" Eddie joked, earning a tendril-slap to the back of his head. He then continued with: "In all seriousness, lets try not to attract anymore attention..."

"CAAAAW!"

"WOAH!" Said Kurumu, ducking to avoid a random crow that flew past her as it continued to caw, then went skyward. "WATCH IT, BIRDBRAIN!" The succubus called after it. Dumb bird ruined the moment...

"CAAAW!"

"OW! HEY, QUIT IT!" Kurumu cried, as another crow came from out of nowhere and started pecking the bluenette's head. She tried shooing it away, but the bird was persistent. That's when Venom intervened and whipped the feathered fiend into a wall. "Why did that bird just atta-...?" Moka started asking, as she and the group looked toward the wall the crow was knocked into... but it was gone. Did they just imagine it?... Well, unless that crow-sized dent had always been there...

"CAAAW!"

"CAW, CAAAW!"

Two more crows flew down upon the group, this time they both shot past Mizore and Moka, using their talons to scratch at them. They missed thankfully, but they circled around for another dive. That's when Venom shot back out, connected to his tendril, and opened his mouth as inhumanity wide as possible, catching the birds. "Phew, thanks Venom" said Mizore, but Venom's cheeks puffed up suddenly and then he started coughing, smoke coming out of his mouth. He waved at his mouth with a tentacle. "Venom, are you ok?" Asked Yukari, concerned for Venom's well being. **"ACK!... Fine, just** **_*cough*_ blew up inside my mouth"** hacked Venom.

"Venom, now's not the time" said Eddie, thinking Venom was joking. **"No, seriously Eddie. They burst and went down my throat"** said Venom, assuring his host he wasn't making a joke this time. Eddie just sighed. "Look, if you ate the bird, I don't care..." he said. Venom used 2 tendrils to pull Eddie's face closer to his. **"EDDIE! THEY EXPLODED! INSIDE ME!"** Venom rephrased. He and Eddie stayed there for a few seconds before Eddie pulled himself away. "Dude, it's REALLY getting old now..." said Eddie, still thinking Venom was fooling around.

"At least their g..." said Kurumu, brushing herself off, but that's when she saw a VERY large flock of crows overhead. They were all flapping and staying in a single spot, appearing to stare down menacingly. The friends just stared in shock, there had to be at least five thousand crows just floating in mid-air.

 **Kurumu** : ...

 **Mizore** : ...

 **Moka** : ...

 **Yukari** : ...

 **Eddie** : ...

 **Venom** : **...** **shit**.

A second later...

 **Crows** (x5000?): CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!

All the crows swooped down towards the group. Mizore, coming up with an idea, summoned a giant plate of thick ice above everyone. It worked, protecting everyone from the huge flock; but they saw through the clear ice that upon contact, the birds popped like firecrackers. "They're... exploding?" Said Moka. **"YEAH! I SAID THAT!"** Said Venom.

While the thick ice protected the Newspaper Club, the birds seemed to wise up and try swooping from the front, cawing as they dived down. Venom created a tendril shield (similar to when he and Eddie got cased by the Life Fountain) large enough to cover the opening, though it kinda hurt when they burst upon impact. "What's up with these birds anyway?" Asked Kurumu. "And where the hell did they come from?" Asked Mizore, but no one had a definitive answer. From directly behind Yukari, a hand connected to a nigh-invisible head and neck, appeared out of nowhere to try and grab her by her mouth.

Venom's eyes narrowed, glaring back and sensing it.

WHIP!

The single visible eye of the nigh-invisible head widened.

WHACK!

BOOM!

As soon as Venom bitch-whipped whatever or whomever tried to attack Yukari as hard as he could into the wall of the alleyway, all the crows in the area simply vanished. Poof. They were gone. The "random" crash also caused the group to look behind them... what caused that dust cloud?

With the coast clear, Venom returned both himself and his shield back into Eddie's body, while Mizore dropped the giant ice wall above their heads. "W-What just happened?" Moka questioned. The cloud finally cleared to reveal a human-sized indentation, that was filled by a young girl. A girl with raven black hair, large ponytails, and who was well endowed... now as much as Kurumu of course, but still very much noticeable considering what she was wearing. She was also carrying a wand. It kinda looked like a miniature scythe with an orb in the middle.

The girl climbed out of the hole, shaking a little bit. "Who are you?" Eddie asked, but that caused the girl to point her wand at Eddie, its orb glowing with power. "I don't want to hurt you, human. Just stay out of my way" the girl warned in a kind yet firm voice. Though she had no idea what had hit her. It happened so fast.

Yukari began to hide behind Eddie for protection. "Don't worry, little one" the girl began, holding out her other hand. Then a shape began to form until it became a crow, cawing just like the other ones did, which caught the group by surprise. "My name is Ruby Tojo. And I'm a witch too" the girl finished, telling them her name as the newly-created bird flew off.

Kurumu was the first one to respond. "So YOUR the one who sent those birds after us!" She declared. "Its nothing personal, I had to protect her" said Ruby, pointing her wand at Yukari "M-Me?" Asked the young witch. _**"By using TNT with wings?"**_ Venom commented. "Yes, young one. Your like us... a witch. Witches must stick together, her ladyship needs you" said Ruby. "Um... that's fine, but I'll stick with my friends" said Yukari, politely denying her, which got Ruby to frown. "Friends?... Witches need no friends, only each other. You'll be much safer with us than a human, a succubus and a snow woman" Ruby said.

Mizore grew out ice claws on her hands. "Sure. Feathered C4 is SO much safer" snapped Mizore. "Guys! Stop it! She's a monster like us!" Said Moka, walking in-between both groups. "Miss Ruby, there has to be some other way" said Moka, attempting to reason with the older girl. Ruby's response to that was to narrow her eyes, showing she was in no mood to negotiate. "This ISN'T a request. Either hand over the witch peacefully..." said the older witch, her wand glowing again, brighter this time. She was also flaring her own monster energy as a form of intimidation. "Or I'll take her from you."

( **AN** : Experimental Battle Scene)

In response to that, Mizore and Kurumu took battle stances. Suddenly, crow feathers began popping around Ruby out of nowhere and they were flung at the group with a wave of her wand. Judging from the fact the previous birds blew up, Mizore put up another wall of ice (this one was on a smaller scale, only a foot taller than herself) to block the attack. While they didn't explode, it was clear this attack was on another level. The feathers stuck to the ice like spears, making Mizore go wide-eyed in surprise, as the attack caused her ice wall to spider and crack. In a matter of seconds, she and Kurumu had no choice but to jump away to avoid a barrage of black feathers that shattered through the ice.

Moka, Eddie (who picked up Yukari instinctively) had to lean and move to the side to avoid the feathers as well. Kurumu got her nails, wings and tail out, and flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She got within striking range in record time...

CLACK!

Out of nowhere, 6 wings sprouted out of Ruby's back and all 6 blocked Kurumu's attack. This got everyone surprised including Kurumu, but the succubus wasn't one to give up so easily, so she pulled back and swiped to the left with her right hand.

CLACK!

To the right with her left!

CLACK!

An uppercut with her right!

CLACK!

A right diagonal downward slice with her left!

CLACK!

 _'No way... her wings are like blades!'_ Kurumu thought to herself, as she kept trying to get a strike in. But no matter which direction or type of swipe she tried, Ruby's wings alone blocked every single one. The feathered tips were just as honed as Kurumu's nails, but longer; if not sharper. After blocking that last attack, 2 of the wings pulled themselves back and stabbed Kurumu in her torso area. Patches of dark liquid began forming in those places, and it didn't take a genius to figure what it was. Kurumu was clearly injured, though her mouth opened and nothing came out but a horse groan. Not caring about the succubus' state, the witches other 4 wings shoved her off and sent her into a wall.

"Kurumu!" Called out Moka. Thankfully, the succubus was fine, but really banged up. She struggled to get out of the wall, but the strength left her arms. Mizore, appearing behind Ruby by forming from ice, attempted to attack the witch; but all 6 wings sliced her...

SHATTER!

Ruby craned her neck in surprise. An ice clone? Mizore herself appeared out of nowhere, almost getting an attack in; but the witch blocked the Yuki-Onna's right hook with her wand, locking the 2 girls together. Unfortunately for her, Mizore still had another arm left. She swiped at Ruby with it, but just like with Kurumu, Ruby blocked her attack with one of her wings. The elder witch then thrust all her remaining wings into the snow woman...

SHATTER!

DAMMIT! Another clone. To make matters worse, Ruby's wings were suddenly frozen solid. "Your getting your wings clipped, bitch" said Mizore, standing behind Ruby and rushed around Ruby, slicing her bladed appendages off! _**"I've always liked a cold bitch"**_ Venom commented.

Now with her wings gone, Mizore turned back around to try and finish her off, but was in for a big surprise when she along with the rest of the Newspaper Club saw the wings grow back! Without saying a word, the wings wrapped around Ruby, before flinging open and launching feathers again, to fast for Mizore to react. They ended up slicing much of her sweater, showing off some of her black tank top. Turns out, this was only a test to see if this Mizore was real. Now that Ruby knew it was; she used her wand to launch a magical blast that sent the poor snow woman flying past Eddie, Moka and Yukari; and into the side of a dumpster, which made a perfect Mizore-shaped indentation.

"Eddie! My rosary! Take off my...!" Moka urged Eddie, but she was suddenly lifted up by a magical force, her body floating above the ground and away from the human. Ruby, her wand glowing brightly, approached the pointed her wand right in Eddie's face, as he was still in the way of her target. "Last chance, human... give me, the girl" warned Ruby.

Eddie and even Venom had to admit, this girl was quite a powerhouse. She took on 2 A-Class monsters', one of them that Venom himself had some trouble with, and was now holding up an S-Class one without so much as breaking a sweat... though to be fair, a LARGE chunk of Moka's power was sealed by her trademark item. Still... there was one monster she HADN'T fought yet. _**"She counts as a bad guy right?"**_ Asked the 'monster' in question.

Eddie grabbed the wand along with Ruby's hand, which did surprise her to a degree. She didn't know whether to applaud the human for his bravery, or feel sorry for his stupidity. "Last chance, don't make US angry" warned Eddie. Yukari didn't even need to see the black flesh growing on his back to know what was coming next. And somehow, she got the feeling "he" was pissed.

"Human, please don't this harder than it needed to be. Just step... aside... or..." said Ruby, the words escaping her as she saw Eddie begin a transformation unlike any she'd ever seen! Black flesh went down to his legs and made him taller, and it also made him bulkier in all locations of his body. The final bit of the transformation was Eddie's head being covered completely, and a new DEMONIC face took its place.

The older witch had no words, just stared up at "Eddie" with her mouth agape. Due to her shock, the magic that was holding up Moka disappeared, letting the vampire land on her feet. The monster raised up Ruby by her wand, so they were face-to-face. **"So... you a good witch, or a bad witch?"** Asked the new form, his eyes locked into hers. She also caught glimpses of his teeth as he spoke. Seeing this 'thing' triggered a flashback for Ruby.

-FLASHBACK-

It was just like any other day: Ruby would train with Oyakata, tend to the garden (that meant both the sunflower field AND feeding the monster plants), and help "feed the children". Around this time, Ruby didn't think much of them but today... is when she began to doubt the honestly of that businessman's story.

Another poor human was pushed into the chamber of a "child", this one being yellow in color, and covered the human with its slimly body. Lady Oyakata was smiling the whole time, watching as another "piece of garbage" was taken care of. Ruby glanced away, unable to watch anymore as the human fought to pull the "child" off of it.

Either Oyakata sensed Ruby's emotions, or she just happened to turn around was unclear. "Ruby? What's wrong?" Asked Oyakata, seeing her foster daughters state. "I can't watch anymore..." Ruby said, her voice cracking a bit. "I get it... humans aren't the best creatures out there, but..." Ruby continued, but Oyakata grabbed her shoulder in a gentle comforting way. "This is the only way, Ruby. Humans won't respond to words, only action. Now come on, we need too..." said Oyakata, turning back around.

Only to see the human had somehow survived and standing in the middle of the room with his head down.

This came as a surprise to both witches. Usually, the children devoured everything from things they come into contact with, but now the 'child' was nowhere to be seen and the human was still there. The oldest witch was the first to react. "HEY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She yelled at the human, but he didn't appear to hear her.

Something wasn't right. This hadn't happened before.

Oyakata rushed in, the reinforced door hissing as it opened, and she held the human by his neck, raising him off the ground. Despite this, the human showed no emotion, which made Ruby a little nervous but Oyakata angrier. "WHERE IS IT?! WHERE'S MY PARASITE?!" Demanded Oyakata.

The last thing either witch expected was the humans face changing shape in a second; and a wide-open mouth full of long, sharp teeth!

After roaring in her face, the elder witches face changed from anger to horror, causing her to drop the 'human' and fall to the floor, her legs having buckled beneath her. "MISTRESS!" Screamed Ruby, instinctively summoning a crow... but the 'human' just opened its mouth and ate it. He looked back down at the old woman, whom was paralyzed with fear, and was about to strike/eat her (who knows which one it was); but that's when plant monsters rushed in to protect their master, and started holding the 'human' back with their bodies and vines wrapped around as tightly as they could get them.

The 'human' struggled a bit, and Oyakata chose to use this as a chance to get back by crawling backwards along the floor. Good thing, because the second she was out of the room, the 'human' had broken free of its bondage with sheer force alone, ripping the bodies of plant monsters off and one of them in half like a savage beast for good measure. Just as the 'human' was about to go for 2 tasty-looking targets...

BEEEEEEEEEP!

Ruby had pressed the Emergency button located right next to the door, and locked the beast inside. Having already jumped, the beast slammed head first into the now-closed door, cracking it but not breaking. The businessman had neglected to mention something like this would occur, which he obviously knew... what other reason would he be adamant about having an emergency button installed in every chamber? Regardless, it didn't stop there, for the beast got back up, though it did hold its head as if it was in discomfort.

It first tried slamming its way out with its weight, but it didn't do much. It then tried biting its way out, but it thankfully didn't work either... its tongue kept swirling around though, which was kinda gross. After that, giving up on using its teeth, it then started wildly clawing at the door, making LARGE marks on it. When that also didn't work, its arms turned into hammers of some sort, trying to bash its way out. While this did make HUGE cracks in the glass, it still did not break, not matter how hard the beast wailed on it.

It roared as it continued to try and break out.

With the danger locked up, Oyakata used her vine magic to lift herself back up. But instead of walking AWAY from the dangerous creature kept at bay by the glass, she walked TOWARD it! "Your ladyship... YOUR LADYSHIP!" Called Ruby, but it appeared Lady Oyakata was now deaf. With every step she took closer, the more erratic the creature tried breaking free... but Oyakata wouldn't move or even flinch. She appeared to be in some kind of trace, like she was mesmerized by the thing!

"Its... beautiful..." she said, putting a hand on the glass, which caused the beast behind it to wail even harder. Ruby had to do a double-take on this... did the old witch hit the floor THAT hard? "... it's EXACTLY what I needed" said Oyakata, sounding... relived?! "Your ladyship! Stay away from it!" Called Ruby fearfully, but Oyakata paid her no mind. She just continued to stare at the monstrous creature trying to escape and most likely, bite her head off!

The next day however, the yellow "child" was found dead... and the human body it took over was nowhere to be seen...

-END FLASHBACK-

Ruby continued staring into the eyes of the beast before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! This human had one of those things! But how? The businessman said he was the only one who had them or knew of their existence... or did he lie about that too?

This also explained the familiar feeling she had when she tried detecting what Eddie was... because of the parasite in his body!

"No... impossible. There's more of you?" Ruby said, which got the other girls attention. Ruby was familiar with what Venom was? That's a first, as other monsters' back at school just called him a demon. "More of him?" Asked Yukari. "Uggggggh... you know this girl?" Asked Kurumu to Venom, getting out of the wall. **"Never seen her before in Our life"** Venom answered, not taking his eyes off of the witch in his grasp. "This can't be... why are you all walking around with this thing?" Asked Ruby, trying to understand WHY the hell one of the 'children' were with this small group, cause they sounded like they knew it, due to them talking to it like they were familiar with it.

"Uggggggh... that THING, bitch... is my boyfriend" said Mizore, finally getting up herself. "YOUR boyfriend? Ugh... last I checked, you nearly froze him to death! We had to pick out all YOUR ice!" Said Kurumu, standing up and stretching her back to straighten out the muscles and bones. The succubus also pointed to Mizore with one of her nails. "And you tried to make him a sex slave against his will, with YOUR Love Charm" Mizore shot back, having heard about that particular day. "THAT'S DIFFERENT! EDDIE AND VENOM WOULD'VE ENJOYED IT!" Reasoned Kurumu, arguing her own point.

Both Moka and Yukari sighed... there they go again. Venom just facepalmed with his other arm and growled a sigh, dragging the hand down his face. **"Must they do this now?"** Mumbled Venom. This got Ruby even more confused. Eddie was most likely the human, that she could understand... but who's Venom? The demon holding her? They gave him a NAME?! What did they think he was, some kind of pet?! "You shouldn't be around him! He's a parasite that...!" Ruby began.

Venom's expression darkened and frowned upon hearing that, stopping Ruby's speech. Kurumu and Mizore stopped fighting and looked in Ruby's direction, also hearing what she said; Yukari looked concerned, and Moka had a hand on her open mouth.

Uh oh...

* * *

Whoops. Venom's pissed. Sorry to end it here guys, but it'll be worth the wait, trust me. You may also notice this is based more on the manga's version of Ruby's debut, the group having met her in the city as opposed to the beach like the anime did. Again, this has a part to play in more experimental battle scenes, as well as to make the situation more serious. Remember to give me some feedback and I'll see ya'll next time!


	15. Chapter 15

The new Marvel heroes... their something, aren't they? They **Trailblaze** d onto the scene, might get lots of **Screentime** ; but they tend to **B-Negative Snowflake** s that run to their **Safespace** at the mere sight of criticism.

I'm sure we all know for a fact that Stan da Man is not only rolling in his grave and trying to claw his way out, but their is NO way he'd even THINK of approving those kinds of characters. At least, not without a few changes to make them good. Personally, I think Screentime has the best chance of working, but lets be honest: the writers aren't gonna give him good memes to work with, they'll be crap or dank at best. Marvel will never be the same again...

But enough about that. It's been 2 months since last update, but so much has happened. The above "event", the virus-that-must-not-be-named, people fighting on the floor for toilet paper at Wal-Marts, I have a new DxD fanfic that's a crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog... It's been crazy! I can't apologize enough, guys! I haven't forgotten about this story, just been busy with other things... and crying in the corner of my room about the "new" heroes.

Now that we're back, we can pick up where we left off. But before we do, do go check out that new Sonic/DxD story I mentioned. It's actually doing very well despite being only 2 months old, and its not what your thinking, I promise you. The archive is full of that, so I guess that's why mine has gotten so much attention for being faithful to both sources. Before we answer some reviews and begin, there's another experimental scene I want feedback on. Leave your thoughts please! :)

1) **Starlord Master** : Like I said before, but you probably missed it, Carnage/Cletus will appear. Just not this year. I also can't give much information on my OC Symbiote, I want it to be a surprise.

2) **CrimsonSylvan** : Yup, Ruby's gonna get it.

3) **gunman** : The only reason Oyakata worked with Cartlon cause he basically manipulated her. More detail is in this chapter.

4) **Guest** : Good memory, Venom is weak to fire, so his fight with Kuyo will be one of his toughest battles yet. Can't go into much detail about it though.

5) **CharNobyl** (chapter 3): Yeah, the dialogue thing is a bad habit. I'm trying to fix it, but when the fingers are typing, ideas' are flowing, ya know? And the part about Venom eating some students, I explained that already. Monster energy has been shown to have an addictive-like effect on Venom, which is another plot point that is going to be used later on. Thanks for the constructive criticism, it helps allot. :)

6) **AxDevilman** : A MARVEL-ous man he was indeed... so what I did there? Glad you found the fight scene last chapter cool, I'm hoping you'll find this next experimental one as good too.

In other news, I've started a Twitter account. If anyone wants to follow it, hit me up on Discord and I'll send ya the link since FanFiction hates other links aside from themselves :P

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Witch of a Field Trip - Part 3**

A shot of a roof is shown...

POW!

And a blur is shown zooming upwards and then Ruby fell flat on her back, grunting in pain as she slowly got up. Damn, that really hurt... the slam onto the roof too. Whether she got thrown, flung or punched up here was unclear; but the pain was. Ruby didn't understand though, why'd Venom do that to her? Back on the ground; Venom, now a little upset, began climbing up the wall, following where Ruby was going. "WAIT! VENOM!" Called Moka, but the Symbiote didn't look back.

Ruby then heard rumble and bricks being hit by something, then saw Venom climb over the ledge to met her... he looked pissed. **"Look lady, you either apologize and back off; or we'll throw you in a tornado back to fucking Kansas!"** He demanded, pointing a claw out into the distance behind him. Ruby was now a little more scared, this parasite had some power, and a short temper... but what exactly did she need to apologize for? She didn't say anything derogatory, did she?

 **"Did you hear us?! We said apologize!"** Roared Venom, taking a few steps towards Ruby. In self-defense, Ruby fired an orb of energy from her wand at Venom... several as a matter of fact, making a dust cloud. This creature had no trouble with getting physical with her, so she was more than prepared to defend herself.

...

...

...

Ruby's jaw dropped because as the dust cleared, Venom was shown with his arms folded and a foot was tapping, with an expression that said something along the lines of "really?" and/or "are you done?" This shocked Ruby to her core. The first 'child' was at least affected by her magic somewhat, but Venom here didn't look fazed at all! Granted, that wasn't close to her most powerful spells, but it was still concerning regardless.

WHIP!

At incredible speed, a tentacle grabbed her by the waist and Venom began to pull her close. By the time she was in range...

...

...

...

A sunflower was in Vemon's grasp. **"What the...?"** He asked, confused. Looking behind him, hearing something flapping, he saw Ruby 'fly the coop'. **"GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!"** He roared, tossing the flower aside and taking off after her.

Down in the alleyway, the girls had just seen Venom climb after the older witch, now they saw her flying overhead, **"GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE!"** , and Venom jumping after her via the rooftops. Kurumu flew up to the rooftops with Mizore following by standing on a growing pillar of ice... and where/when did Yukari get that broom?

"Venom!" Called Kurumu, but either the alien was now either too far away to hear her, or he plain ignored her due to his intolerance to _that word_. "What about not attracting attention!" Yukari called, but she too wasn't answered as the Symbiote gave chase until he and Ruby were out of sight. Mentally groaning, the 3 followed the duo in the same direction they went. Kurumu and Yukari flew while Mizore used the rooftops.

"Hello?! Vampire!" Moka called up to then with her hands cupped over her mouth. Kurumu was the one to fly down, looking unamused, and carried Moka up with her by locked her arms underneath hers.

"Come here, mommy! The Disney Princesses are right here!" Said a tiny girl, who dragged her mother by her arm down this alley. "Ok, ok. We can ask them for their autogra..." said the mom, not exactly believing her daughter, but went long on the odd chance it was true. It was actually the same mother and daughter from last chapter. Once they got to the alleyway, their was no one there. Geez, the hotel has to clean up back here. All those feathers, cracks in the walls, ice on the floor...

"But... but they were here! They were fighting the big-bad stepmother and..." said the little girl, who was sure what she saw was real. It was at this point the mother took initiative. "That's it, no more Disney+ for a week" she said, pulling her daughter out of this alley. Maybe the media was right about too much TV and Video Games. "BUT MOOOOOOOM...!" Cried the girl as she was dragged back into the main streets.

 **XXX**

Even though they saw Venom take off, the girls lost sight of him and Ruby due to waiting for Kurumu and Moka. They looked around themselves, trying to figure out which way to go. They never been in this human city, and without Miss Nekonomes' map, there's no way they could traverse this place. "Dammit. Which way did they go?" Asked Kurumu.

BOOM!

An explosion came from the Mitsubishi Industrial Museum across the street. Mizore lifted up a hand slowly with an index finger pointing the disturbances direction. "That way" she said. She got unamused stares at her for this. "... just a hunch" she continued with a shrug of her shoulders.

( **AN** : Experimental Chase Scene)

So what happened was while the girls were formulating a plan, Venom and Ruby ended up at the museum. Ruby flew over in this direction to escape, but was surprised at how far and high Venom could jump. Upon him landing, she summoned some crows to fly into him, but all Venom had to do was turn an arm into a long tentacle and sweep with it, knocking the birds away. They gave off small explosions, but not enough to hurt Venom.

Ruby then flew towards another museum close by, the Yokohama Museum of Art. As she got overhead, Venom was over her. He was able to grab her, fear all over her face as he touched her, for she immediately thought back to the parasite that nearly ate her and her ladyship that day. She somehow morphed into a crow herself, the shrinking part was how she was able to get out of Venom's grasp. As she flew away, Venom was now on a collision course...

CRASH!

Either the roof structure was weak or maybe Venom's mass combined with his falling speed did it, but he crashed through the roof itself and through a bookshelf. He ended up on the top floor, in a study hall of some kind, with all kinds of books and magazines, even foreign ones from out west. The Symbiote was covered in these books, though they fell off him as he stood back up. One magazines in particular was on his head, so he grabbed it, and a page flipped downward due to them being folded up. He stared at the life-sized picture before him, also looking quite impressed.

This magazine had an emblem of a bunny in a bowtie in a corner...

 **"Hmm... interesting"** Venom hummed and nodded in approval. _'Put it down'_ deadpanned Eddie. **"Right. We have our own set of models"** Venom joked, looking down at himself, talking to Eddie. _'Venom!'_ Said Eddie. **"Aw, your no fun"** Venom said, tossing the magazine aside and jumping back up through the hole he made.

Flying towards Leone Marciano, which is an Italian Restaurant, Ruby noticed Venom had taken a large leap, but ended up in front of the building this time (the fact that no none was around to see Venom or hear him slam into the concrete was a miracle). She flew to the Minato Mirai Central Tower and flew upwards alongside it, with Venom following by not just climbing the tower, but full-on charging up it with all four of his limbs at the speed of a cheetah!

Ok... that was a bit of an exaggeration, but this parasites agility for something that size was incredible.

Ruby launched a few feathers like the ones she used previously, but they did little, if anything, to the demon chasing her. They did appear to cut Venom's hard skin, there was just no visible damage to it. Once Ruby got to the top, Venom had leapt over the roof portion of the tower, only to be blasted by Ruby's magic again, grunting as it impacted him. It packed more of a punch than last time, and he was pushed back and off the roof because of it, falling to the restaurant below.

 **XXX**

Italian Jazz-like music was playing in the restaurant, and today was a busy day. It was a full house, but thankfully the business wasn't understaffed, just a bit overwhelmed as this was around the time everyone in town was on lunch break and... well, that should explain allot. A large majority of the staff was Italian, fair enough; but there was one employee that stood out from the rest...

"So that's one Charcoal-Grilled Swordfish for the big guy, and Chicken Marsala for the lovely lady?" Asked the waiter, as he wrote down a couples order on a pad he was carrying. He stood 5'8 with brown hair and eyes, had an average figure with an average build, and facial features looked American with a hint of Italian. He seemed a bit out-of-place, but costumers liked him. Heck, he was known for working at Lezaza's; which was a popular diner in a small town called Kuoh. He also indirectly brought some business here.

Even though he only works at this location sporadically, his presence alone brought in all sorts of costumers, including all these cute girls that were apart of some weird club at that towns Academy. Speaking of those girls, the waiter appeared to be very close with all of them. Especially that redheaded chick, her being the bunt of his jokes more than half the time...

"Yes, that'll be all" said the man, him and his date smiling as they handed the waiter the menus'. "If I may, I do recommend having the Pappardelle Shrimp in Tomato Cream Sauce with it" the waiter whispered down to the couple. They looked surprised. "Oh, no thank you, Anthony" said the man, already familiar with this staff member. "We considered it, but it'll be too much for us" said the lady.

 _ **[Too much for their stomachs, or their wallets?]**_ Asked a voice in Anthony's head, but it wasn't his own. Still, he was thinking the same thing, and he could tell that was the couple's main reason for not buying it. It was pretty expensive, being around 3500 yen, which was about 32 US Dollars. Considering what they ordered already, if they did include Anthony's suggestion, this date could amount to a minimum of 6500 yen.

"Tell ya what, I'll give ya my discount. I'll even make it myself. Shhhh!" Anthony whispered, adding a humorous shush with a finger on his lips at the end, but he was being sincere. He was about to go on break anyway, and its not like he worked at this location much. "Oh. Oh no, Anthony. That's not necessary" said the lady, her and her date touched by his kindness, but didn't think he needed to do it. Then again, they weren't surprised either.

Anthony could tell they appreciated it, both their stomachs and wallets. "Don't worry about it. I'll get your order started" said Anthony, smiling at the couple, to which they smiled back at. He went into the kitchen, and saw his manager over the stove. This was common in the restaurant business, management would sometime lead a hand when business was fast. They didn't just appear when the Karens' out there asked for one... though that was also true.

"Hey, Boss? I'm gonna take this order myself, then head on break" said Anthony. "Good ahead" his Boss granted permission, though this was a natural occurrence that happened from time-to-time. Some customers actually preferred the way Anthony prepared the dishes. And hey, the customer is always right. Even some Karens' liked the way Anthony made the dishes... most would lie, but it was hard to take them seriously when they were still eating from the very same dish.

CRASH!

Out of nowhere, the roof caved-in in the corner; and what was lying down was a large black... thing. **"Ugh... Kiki's really starting to get on Our nerves"** said the thing, rubbing the top of his head (it sounded like a male) and getting up from his fall... wherever that was from. Space maybe? Who the hell knows? Only the Boss was staring at the beast in shock, having never seen anything like this before.

Anthony?... He's seen some things.

After standing up, the beast looked like he was about to jump back up through the hole he made in the ceiling, but noticed a basket on the counter. **"OOOOOH! BREADSTICKS!"** He said, a tendril somehow coming out of his arm and grabbing the entire basket, then wolfing the whole thing down in a single gulp. Not chewing any of them. Giving a burp, indirectly showing his teeth, **" _*ahem*_ Excuse Us"** he then jumped back up and out of the kitchen area.

Recovering from his initial shock, the Boss walked over to the hole the 'guest' had created, all looked up through it. "HEY! This isn't a fucking Olive Garden!" He called out.

BONK!

His only response was the now-empty basket being dropped on his head and landing on the floor. "... I'm gonna do some paperwork in the office" said the Boss, wanting to clear his head from what he just saw. "Sure, I'll take care of this order for you" said Anthony, getting to work. But before that, he darted his eyes back and forth in the room, making sure no one was around. Thankfully, he was alone. "I gotta tell her about this" said Anthony with a smile, pulling out his phone and calling a number.

After a few rings...

 **?:** Hello?

 **Anthony:** Oh, Rias! Your not gonna believe what I saw today...!

 **XXX**

Ruby landed on the towers roof and took in a deep breath. That thing was finally gone. _'Ruby!'_ Echoed a voice in Ruby's head. _'Your Ladyship?'_ Ruby mentally asked the voice.

The scene changes back to the cottage on Witch Hill, with Oyakata looking out into the distance towards the city from the front porch. _'Your using so much Yoki, I can feel it all the way back here! What are you doing? What's going on out there?'_ Asked the elder witch.

Yoki was the technical term for monster energy, acting as a monsters level of power, but it was also tied to their life. Ruby had used so much in such little time, it was kinda hard of a witch of Oyakata's level NOT to sense it. She had told the teen witch herself this numerous times. What was she thinking?! It could even attract humans if she didn't stop soon. All she had to do was fetch a fellow witch, why would she need to use all that power for?

Ruby was gonna answer; but that's when she felt something grab her upper arm, close to her shoulder, then it yanked her backward. Venom, having appeared again, was hanging off the roof and pulling Ruby close to him with his mouth out and tongue hanging out. **"APOLOGIZE!"** He commanded.

Still not understanding what she should apologize for, Ruby used her magic again. This time, she summoned 2 potted plants on both sides of Venom, who looked a them in confusion. That's when a Venus Flytrap-like plant shot out of one of the pots; and it grabbed Venom's arm, the one he wasn't using. **"ARGH! HEY! LET THAT GO!"** Venom ordered, but that only got the Flytrap to tighten its grip. Deciding his arm was more important than Ruby, Venom released the girl and pulled back his other hand to try and punch the Flytrap.

That's when then other one decided to pop out of its pot and grab that arm too, trapping both of Venom's arms within their mouths. Venom was lifted up into the air, and he was pulled in 2 different directions. They tried to take a piece of Venom for themselves, but the Symbiote fought it off with his own strength as they yanked him back and forth in the air.

 _'Um, not now'_ said Ruby with all due respect. _'Rub-!_ ' Said Oyakata, but Ruby cut the link off. She didn't want to cut the conversation short, but she was in the middle of trying to escape something that was probably trying to eat her. With her plants keeping Venom busy, she flew off again. Venom saw her go. He wasn't gonna let her get away, she still needed to apologize! Growing out his claws in the mouths' of the plants, they gave what sounded like a muffled whine as sharp nails poked through them, green blood leaking out of them.

Pulling as hard as he could, Venom yanked the heads of the Carnivorous Plants right off as he fell on the roof. **"Yuck. I hate greens"** he commented, tossing both heads aside in different directions as he had no need for them. He looked into the direction Ruby was going, saw her, and went after her again.

 **XXX**

 _'Ruby?... RUBY!'_ Oyakata thought, continuing to call to her foster daughter despite the link was clearly severed. She looked out towards the city again, what was happening back there? All Oyakata heard was something roar "apologize", then that same voice begging to be "let go". What had Ruby gotten herself into?

Deciding she should send some assistance (thought the elder witch had no idea why), she summoned a crow in the exact same fashion as Ruby summoned her's when she introduced herself to the Newspaper Club. Giving the bird a silent order to find Ruby, it cawed and flew off as quickly as it could towards the city.

 **XXX**

In the Yokohama Media Tower, people were bustling around inside. Since this was a corporate office, that was understandable.

SHATTER!

Out of nowhere, the windows exploded, sending glass everywhere (no one was hurt thankfully)... was that a large bird that flew in, being chased by something black and bulky? It happened so fast, no one was sure, nor did anyone take a chance at looking. They just got the hell outta the way!

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" Said Ruby as she flew above, in-between, to the side of multiple humans; trying to get away from Venom. He was persistent, Ruby'll give him that. No matter what she did so far, she couldn't shake him off. **"MOVE!... LOOK OUT, LADY!... GET OUTTA OUR WAY, NERD!"** Was what Venom said, ruthlessly pursing Ruby. He didn't harm anyone... 'cept the nerd by swatting him aside and into several desks, but he'll suffer some sore muscles at best... maybe a broken bone.

Just one. Probably.

As Ruby flew towards another window, she used her magic to pick up a filing cabinet, tossing it in Venom's direction. After knocking it away like the nerd, he just kept charging, the object doing very little to stop his pursuit. The filing cabinet rolling along the floor, papers flying out of the drawers as it went along.

Ruby shattered the next window she was going up to with her magic, flying out into the city again. She flew over the FamilyMart directly behind the Media Tower, which is an equivalent/rival to 7-Eleven. Venom of course followed her, but he mistimed his jump from the tower and landed on the street directly in front of the store... on top of a car parked on the side of the road, making its alarm go off. This caught the surprise of a group of friends (3 boys and 3 girls) who were just about to go into the store itself.

All 3 of the girls, and one of the boys, screamed; but Venom paid them no mind and just jumped off the car, above the FamilyMart's roof, and climbed along the wall of the MUFG Global Learning Center behind it. The group of friends just stared, and a few of them got out their phones for a picture.

Ruby was getting exhausted, so she landed on the roof for a quick breather. She couldn't keep this up forever. Then she heard Venom's claws ripping into the building, and assuming [correctly] he was on his way again, coming up the side of the wall. Slightly panicking, she saw some trees poke up from the opposite side of the roof. She quickly got her wings out again and flew to it, seeing that there was a wooded area. Hopefully, she could use this for cover, like in those fiction movies!

Yeah! All she had to do was lay low, not make a sound, and the scary monster would give up due to not seeing her on the roof anymore!... right? Flying next to a large tree, using her magic to make a bush that surrounded her and kept her hidden, she ducked down to wait out the parasite.

SLAM!

Just as she finished, Venom himself had landed in the small man-made forest. "Hmmm..." He stood up slowly, looking back and forth carefully. He assumed [correctly] that Ruby was here, somewhere. Craning his neck and facing the opposite direction, he repeated the same actions as already described. Ruby remained as quiet as she could, not wanting to alert Venom and have to flee from him again.

...

...

...

 **Venom:** _(smiles slyly)_ **... STRANGERS IN THE NIGHT, EXCHANGING GLAN-CES!**

WHIP! SNAP! CRASH!

Venom began singing a song he once sang when he teamed up with a Spider (reluctantly mind you), then snapped a random tree in half by whipping a tentacle. This action nearly caused Ruby to jump out of her skin, but she held her breath.

 **Venom: WONDERING IN THE NIGHT, WHAT ARE THE CHAN-CES?**

GRAB! SNAP! CRACK!

Venom, continuing his singing; grabbed another tree next to him, picked it up, and squeezed it so hard that it snapped in half. He then tossed aside the bottom part that he was holding. Ruby had to really hold in her gasps, this creature was seriously scaring her now... and by the tone he was using and the show he was putting on, he knew it too.

 **Venom: WE'D BE SHARING LOVE, BEFORE THE NIGHT WAS THROUUUUUUUUUUUGH!**

SWIPE! ... CRASH!

Venom walked slowly with his hands behind his back, then got one of them out as he approached a third tree. He swiped, and after he walked away, the tree itself fell with another crash. Ruby had to hold her mouth closed at this point. He sounded like he was getting closer!

 **Venom: SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES WAS SO INVI-TING!**

The Symbiote continued his song-a-long, picking up 2 trees from both side of him that must have been recently planted.

 **Venom: SOMETHING IN YOUR SMILE WAS SO EXCI-TING!**

He hugged both trees at the same time, then threw them in opposing directions, making 2 crashes. Ruby almost yelped out, but she stood strong. She shut her eyes tightly.

 **Venom: WHEN WE SAID OUR FIRST "HELLO"... LITTLE DID WE KNOW, LOVE WAS JUST A GLANCE AWAAAAAAAY...**

...

...

...

...

Huh? Nothing happened. Ruby slowly opened her eyes, half-expected something to either be thrown or another crashing sound.

WHIP!

Out of nowhere, a tentacle wrapped around Ruby's body again and quickly pulled her out of the bush she was hiding in. She screamed in surprise, and ended up in Venom's grasp. **"A warm embracing dance away"** he said, not singing anymore. Ruby realized she was trapped now, she barely had any power left, having used most of it to not only fight off 2 A-Class monsters', but also to try and escape this "Venom" character. Now that she was caught, there was not much she could really do. He resisted everything she threw at him, and didn't give up chasing her for something she still didn't understand.

All she was trying to do was recruit a witch into their ranks, battling 2 monsters' to do so, and called him what he was: a parasite. What did she do that was so wrong?

Directly above them was a single crow, and via that crows vision... Oyakata saw it all. She was wide-eyed in shock. Venom... a 'child'... was holding Ruby. But how? That didn't make any sense! Did one escape?... no. The human Carlton specifically told them that NONE could have escape his company building, having just as advanced technology and security systems that rivaled the government's. That being said, the government had no idea of their existence either.

And based on those weapons his security team wielded during their first encounter over 6 months ago, she was inclined to believe him... Well that, and he also got all that human trash off her precious hill. So then, where did this one come from?... Nevermind that! She's seen what those things can do when they get hungry, that yellow one being a prime example. The crow dove downward and towards both the Symbiote and her foster daughter.

Before Venom could do anything else, that same crow had gotten in-between him and his prey. **"... really? This again?"** Asked Venom with an unamused expression, assuming Ruby had summoned this crow to defend herself. Ruby just watched, knowing full well if she didn't summon it, then it belonged too...

 **"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"**

If getting screamed in the face by a loud noise wasn't bad enough for Venom's ears (or the ringing sound now going off in them), the fact that it was so powerful that it sent him flying backward like a rocket through a line of trees and into a wall itself certainly bruised his ego. Venom's whole world was also a haze, his ears ringing like a church bell. Groaning, he attempted to stand, only to find him stumble, holding his head. He also tried focusing his vision, as it was now a bit blurry, but that was easier said than done.

The crown suddenly landed on Ruby's shoulder. It looked into Ruby's eyes, giving a silent exchange between the two. After 3 seconds of that, the crow began to glow... **"Ugh... NO!"** Said Venom, still a little woozy, but recovered upon seeing the crow now glow. Didn't take a genius to figure out what was gonna happen if he didn't get ahold of Ruby.

FLASH!

A tiny flash of light later... and Ruby was gone. Venom couldn't have gotten up quicker if he tried, that sonic screech was too much for him. He felt both ashamed and angry.

"VENOM!" Called out the voice of a concerned Moka Akashiya. Venom looked behind him to see she was being carried by Kurumu as she landed from flying, along with Yukari on a broomstick and Mizore having jumped from somewhere. "Are you ok?" Asked Moka, getting close to Venom and seeing his out-of-it expression. They did hear a loud noise on they're way over here, so maybe Ruby exploited his weakness somehow.

"And where'd birdbrain go?" Asked Kurumu. **"She's gone..."** said Venom. The group normally would have assumed this meant she was eaten, but there was no evidence (AKA: mess, not counting the mess of trees) to rectify that, so she must've gotten away.

POW!

Venom punched a tree next to him in anger, knocking it down immediately. **"And she didn't even apologize!"** Venom continued.

Each girl blinked... THAT'S what this was about? "... I'm sure he means us too" sweatdropped Yukari, but even she wasn't entirely sure. "In any case, we'd better get out of here before the crowd shows up" said Mizore. Upon hearing that, Venom looked at the snow woman, completely confused. **"What crowd?"** He asked, which made the girls stare at him and blink again. Was the Symbiote that oblivious? "... You really have NO idea why?" Asked Kurumu, hoping to God he wasn't this stupid.

 **"What did We do?"** Asked Venom in a genuine tone; which got Kurumu and Yukari to facepalm, Mizore to cock an eyebrow, and Moka to stare blankly at Venom himself. Leading him to the edge of the roof, Kurumu was the one to point out into the distance as Venom appeared a second later, and the rest of the group a second after that. Cracks in the road/walkways, some destroyed cars, holes through buildings, water firing up from the ground where hydrants used to be...

Pretty much a trail of destruction leading up to here.

 **"Oh, that wasn't Our fault"** Venom said, nonchalantly. "EDDIE TOLD US DON'T ATTRACT ATTENTION, YET YOU RAN THROUGH A HUMAN CITY CHASING A BIRD!" Kurumu shouted at him, not in a mean way, just to get it through Venom's head. **"Exactly. If she apologized, it wouldn't have happened"** Venom said, still very calm. Kurumu was about to yell at him again, but Moka intervened, sounding exhausted. "Let's just go back to the Hotel."

 **XXX**

"Your saying that that 'child' was bonded to a human? For how long?!" Asked Oyakata, who was currently inside a living room sitting on a rocking chair. After saving Ruby from Venom, she didn't even give the poor girl a chance to catch her breath. The elder witch wanted answers, and she wanted them now! Why was a 'child' out in the human world?

"I... don't know. The monsters' I fought off, a few looked to be in some kind of uniform, the same as the human, seemed to have a relationship with..." Ruby tried to explain, but Oyakata cut her off. "Monsters'?! Uniform?! Why would they be in the human world? Yokai Academy has a strict policy to not let any monsters' in the human world without a pass!" Said Oyakata, which Ruby didn't understand. What was Yokai Academy? Sounded like a school, that much was obvious, but Ruby couldn't figure out more content than that.

"And why would a human be wearing Yokai Academy uniforms?... Ugh, Mikogami; you never learn. The last experiment already failed... miserably I might add. I warned him several times humans can't be trusted, but no. S-Class monsters' never listen to A-Class ones" Oyakata began to rant, putting a finger under her chin, which made even less sense to Ruby.

She knew who Mikogami was of course... Tenmei Mikogami. He was one of the 3 Dark Lords. Not only were they 3 of the most powerful monsters' in existence, but they were also the leaders of the entire monster world. Tenmei himself was known to be very cunning, earning him the nickname: "The Strategist of the Dark Lords", but what did that have to do with Oyakata...? And what experiment was she talking about?

"Never mind that. How could this be possible? Mr. Drake assured us there were no others anywhere in the world" said Oyakata. None of this added up to the centuries-old witch. Why would one be bonded to a human, without it dying? That happened in the laboratories, where one was found dead... though it might have also been the lack of food, so it decided to eat the human it wore as skin? But then it died?... Just what was going on? Was Oyakata missing something?

"Your Ladyship?" Ruby asked her, her tone firm. Oyakata could tell she wanted to say something, and probably not something wanted to hear, but looked at Ruby and gave the younger witch her undivided attention. "These things... whatever they are... their dangerous... I don't think we should continue feeding them anymore" Ruby said. "And let them die? Ruby! This is our chance, our chance to finally get back at those humans! All they do is bring everything to ruin! They take and take and don't care about the consequences..." Oyakata ranted again, making Ruby concerned for her.

She sounded... like "he" did...

-FLASHBACK-

Ruby was sitting on a room adjacent to the dining room practicing making a crow in her hand; while her guardian was having a conversation with that businessman, Carlton Drake. He was sitting down, having some tea that Oyakata poured for him. And Ruby was able to hear every word of their conversation... but why was he still here? He already did what he promised he'd do according to what Her Ladyship told her, so why else was he still poking around?

"Mmmmm. This tea is amazing, Miss Oyakata. You must give me the recipe, my grandmother would love it" Carlton said. Oyakata just sat down on the opposite end of the small table, appearing to ignore everything the human man had said. "... why?" She asked. "Why?" Repeated Carlton. "Why did you help me? Why would a human waste his time and money, just to help a poor old woman who wants to be left alone?" Asked Oyakata, pointblank.

That's when Carlton put down his tea. "Because I'm tired..." He said, feigning honesty. "Tired?" Repeated Oyakata. "Of being called a human... the most _intelligent species on the planet_ " Carlton answered, using fake-venom in his voice. "What do we even do for this world anyway?..." He continued, getting up from his seat and started walking around. "If we're so smart... why do we need to to take things? Why not make it ourselves?... That's the thing... All we do is take. Take, take, take, take" Carlton began using hand gestures to bring up his point.

"Truth is... we're just greedy. We want it all; power, money, land... for what? To impress? To get some sort of satisfaction? Why are humans such... parasites? We keep growing and growing, but we don't go anywhere. In the end, we just end up destroying everything we touch... then take some more. Its barbaric" said Carlton, ending up behind Oyakata. He placed his hands on the back of her chair, making her look behind herself and up at him.

"That's why I need your help... you know firsthand, as I do, how horrible humans can be. So I've developed a way... a way for humans to get a taste of their own primitive behavior" said Carlton, looking down at the witch. "Help me, Oyakata. Help me make the world a better place, for humans... for ALL species'... Feed the parasites, to the parasites" Carlton finished, smiling at the older lady. Behind that smile however, was deceit.

It was there that Oyakata... agreed to help him.

-END FLASHBACK-

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO YOURSELF?! ONE TRIED TO EAT ME! AND YOUR NOT EVEN CONCERNED?!" Yelled Ruby, her emotions on the subject too much for her to keep to herself. Not only was she on the fence about this plan in the first place, but now she was more worried this may have gone a bit too far. She wanted to stop it now... before it would get out of their control. "Of course I am, but its not their fault! They only eat humans, that's what their designed for. We just look more human than most monsters" Oyakata rationalized... a weak argument, but its all she could think of.

She understood Ruby was scared, but she was overreacting, right?

Ruby felt like a vein would pop out of her head. He own guardian was making up excuses for some sleazy human who clearly wasn't being truthful with them, despite the fact Ruby herself was nearly harmed. If he was so honest, then why hasn't he returned yet? Why hasn't he opened up shop in Japan yet? It was like he was trying to spread more of these things across the globe or something. Whatever those reasons were, Ruby didn't know, but couldn't believe her foster mother was still taking his side!

"HE'S LYING, OYAKATA! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?! HE'S USING US! USING _YOU_!" Shouted Ruby, expressing how she really felt; also calling her by her real name, which she never done before. It was always "Ladyship" or "Mistress" out of respect.

That kinda hit Oyakata a little hard. Carlton... he wouldn't do that... would he? Sure he was a human, but he proved he wasn't like the rest of them... and sure, he had some guard burn some of her minions, but that was only self-defense on his part. Besides, its not like she can't make more anyway. He wouldn't try to use her, he called himself a parasite, so he was aware of his own species behavior... he was different! "He... he wouldn't... maybe he made a small miscalculation and...?" Oyakata tried rationalizing again.

But Ruby had heard enough.

"HE'S A LIAR! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, HUMANS CAN'T BE TRUSTED! HE LIED ABOUT 'THEM', HE LIED ABOUT CREATING THEM, AND HE LIED ABOUT THEIR DIET! HE TRICKED US INTO FEEDING A BUNCH OF DEMONS, AND ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS CLEAN THE PORCH OF A SENILE OLD LADY" Ruby screamed. She didn't actually mean the 'old lady' pat, but her emotions and frustrations where too much to keep a lid on.

Now the 'old lay' thing got to Oyakata, but it hurt her more that Ruby didn't trust her. She got up from her seat, with an odd expression in her eyes. "Y-Your Ladyship?" Asked Ruby, having never seen Oyakata look that way before, but the older witch didn't acknowledge her. She walked past Ruby and went downstairs. "Your Ladyship!" Ruby called again, but got no response, so she followed her.

Once Oyakata got to a pair of double doors, instead of opening them like normal...

BANG!

She summoned tree roots through the walls of the house, and plowed down the door by manipulating those roots. She looked pissed, but was more in denial. She was going to prove Ruby wrong, but there was only one way to do that. "Your Ladyship! What are you doing?" Ruby asked, chasing Oyakata down; but she got the same response as before, which was nothing.

The room Oyakata entered appeared to be some kind of small alchemy station; with strange artifacts on shelves on a wall, and a few potion bottles on a countertop, which were below a single mirror on the back wall. A curtain blocked access to this room, but Oyakata walked through it and stared at the mirror, looking at her own reflection for a quick second.

SHATTER!

Using the same root magic as before, she knocked the mirror off the wall to reveal a hidden keypad. She punched in the code herself and with a few beeps of the keys she pushed, another beep rang out signifying the code was correct. In doing so, the wall lifted up like a door, showing another set of stairs leading even further down. She walked down those stairs without a second thought. "Your Ladyship! WAIT!" Ruby called out a third time, but still didn't get an answer back.

Why was she going down there?

Upon reaching the lower level, it was shown to be the very same lab-like area the 'children' were housed in. She just kept walking down the corridors, and picked a random room that had one of the creatures in it, though the glass room was open. As she walked inside, she pressed the Emergency lock button; and with a loud beeping sound, she locked herself inside. "MISTRESS! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Ruby said, arriving too late to stop Oyakata, but started banging on the glass to try and get her attention.

Oyakata either didn't hear, or completely ignored everything Ruby was saying; because a random root flew out of the ground (startling Ruby of course) and started typing in some codes in a nearby computer. Which caused...

 _*HIISSSSSSSSSSS*_

Ruby stared in shock at the control panel, then back in the room. Oyakata released one of those things, and trapped herself in a room with one! WAS SHE INSANE?! She banged on the glass, harder this time, but she still wasn't getting anything from Oyakata at all.

Inside the room, the 'child' fell to the floor, sensing its surroundings... along with a person in the vicinity. It slithered along the floor towards Oyakata. Was she scared? A little, she's seen what those things can do up close and personal, but also found them interesting because of it. Speaking of it, it poked a head out, looking up at the elder witch, who looked back down at it. It began to crawl up her clothes...

"... ladyship... ladyship..." Ruby's voice called out, clearly screaming, but it was muffled due to the thick glass. Oyakata just kept staring down at the 'child' as it continued to crawl up her. Ruby called her once more, but then gave up and backed away...

BLAST! (5x)

Ruby fired consecutive blasts of energy from her wand at the glass, but it didn't break. GREAT! First it blocked giant demons, now magic? What was this glass made of?! She even tried using the large root that was lying on the floor due to Oyakata no longer controlling it. She used it to bash the glass another 5 times and while it did crack... it still did not shatter. Are you kidding?! There was no way a human could have made this thing magic-proof too!

Did this Carlton person somehow know, or was the glass really that strong?

The 'child' was now in Oyakata's face, but she showed no fear. The 'child' cocked its tiny head and moved side-to-side, as if examining her. It then went for her neck, snapping forward with the speed of a King Cobra strike. Oyakata opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "OYAYKATA!" Ruby screamed, her voice cracking. She released a barrage of attacks upon the glass. Her feathers, orbs of energy, vines and even her exploding crows. She didn't care if she would destroy anything or make a mess, she just wanted her guardian out of there.

Even after all that, the glass still wasn't destroyed.

The 'child' appeared to enter Oyakata's body, because it disappeared in mere seconds after biting her neck. Ruby just stared inside, wondering what was happening. What did that thing just do to her foster mother? In Ruby's POV, it didn't appear anything was wrong with Oyakata. After the thing entered her, she just looked at where the 'child' once was, then she felt the spot it entered... what the hell just happened?

She then turned to Ruby...

...

...

...

...

WHIP! SHATTER!

Ruby covered her head with both arms in defense due to the shattered glass... wait? Shattered glass?

Looking; she saw Oyakata with, not just with a vine, but a tentacle on her arm with it. The same type as the Venom character had. But... that was impossible! If Ruby or the previous organism that was now dead couldn't destroy the glass, how did Oyakata just now? In fact, she looked just a surprised... just what ARE these things? Getting a crazy idea, Oyakata summoned some of her power...

FLARE!

"WOAH!" Ruby had to take several steps back, her Yoki level was even stronger than normal. HELL! It felt on par with an S-Class monster, maybe even beyond! Sure Oyakata was powerful for her ranking, but she's never flared THAT much power before either. "This is... incredible..." muttered Oyakata, looking at the hand that was now retracting the tentacles. She felt amazing! Like 100 centuries younger... maybe more! She did feel a bit hungry for some strange reason, which was odd because she ate literally a half hour ago; but shrugged it off.

Ruby heard Oyakata's mumble. "W-What?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around what was going on. "I... understand..." Oyakata said. "Understand? Understand what?" Ruby asked, not getting what Oyakata was talking about. "This is what they want... a body..." Oyakata muttered some more. "What they... what who wants? Your Ladyship, are you alright? Your scaring me" Ruby said, and it was true. It was like Oyakata was getting delusional, and it got Ruby concerned.

When Oyakata looked at Ruby, she could've sworn she saw something flash in Oyakata's eye... but it wasn't her eyeball.

"I'm fine, Ruby... WE... are fine..."

* * *

Well... that was unexpected, wasn't it? Now Ruby got a taste of what a "child" can really do, and it's been shown exactly how and why the 2 witches are watching the Symbiotes' in the first place; but it also appears Ruby might not be so sure about this plan anymore. Even worse, Oaykata has now been bonded to a Symbiote herself, and is shown to have a massive increase in the strength of her powers! How will things go from here? What'll happen next?

You'll have to come back and find out for yourself. See ya next chapter!


End file.
